Acapella
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean just wants Seth to calm down. M/M, Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Acapella:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Seth Rollins charged his way through the cream coloured door that led into The Shield's own private locker room, not caring about the loud crash it made as it connected with the brick wall on the other side. He let his Tag Team title belt land on the wooden bench in the centre of the room watching as it bounced from his force. He watched as the belt slid off the side of the bench, leaving enough room for him to throw himself down next to it. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He hated losing, he really did, even if it was scripted losing he just hated that feeling of disappointment.

He felt a strong hand run through his two-toned hair, forcing a smile to pull at the corners of his frown. He knew whose hand that was without a doubt. He lifted his head from his gloved hands and looked up at the man standing above him. His brown eyes locked with the pale blue eyes of Dean Ambrose who had a strange look on his face; a perfect mixture of concerned and confused. The older man's blue eyes narrowed slightly but never broke their intense look as his hand moved from his hair to to the bottom of his chin, tilting it up.

All it took was a slight tug from Dean's fingers around his chin to pull Seth up from his seat so he was almost eye-level with the older, slightly taller man. Dean looked over Seth's expression once more before his lips curled into a slight smirk. "What's wrong?" He asked simply.

Seth's breathing increased in speed slightly as he felt Dean's strong gaze watching his every move. "I hate losing, you know that."

Dean laughed. "And chucking a tantrum like that is going to accomplish what exactly?"

Seth didn't answer, instead tried to pull himself away from the older man but found that Dean had grabbed a hold of the black vest they all wore as part of their ring attire, effectively holding him there. "Let me go Dean." Seth tried to sound menacing but if he was completely honest, he was terrified.

"We both know _that's_ not going to happen." Dean said casually, his hand moving to slide down the zipper on the vest. He pulled it down all the way before pushing the vest open, forcing Seth to shrug it off his shoulders, a soft thud echoing around the room as it landed on the floor. "You need to calm the fuck down Rollins. It was just a match."

Seth groaned as he felt one of Dean's large hands sneak up his skin tight black t-shirt he wore underneath his vest. He felt himself shiver at the feeling of Dean's finger tips tracing against his sensitive skin. "Yeah but-"

"It was just a match." Dean cut in quickly. "A scripted match that you've known about for weeks."

"I'm pissed off that we didn't win!" Seth huffed.

Dean used his fingers that were sitting underneath Seth's bearded chin to tilt it up towards him. He leant down the mere inches in height difference they were and put his lips so that they were almost touching. "You need to calm down Rollins. I can help you if you let me."

Seth didn't have a chance to reply before he felt Dean's hard lips press against his own soft ones. He let out a soft sigh as he leant into the kiss, his body all but falling against Dean's as their eyes slid shut almost simultaneously. He felt Dean's hand curl around his waist, pulling their bodies together. His hands moved up to grab onto Dean's own utility vest. His skilled fingers quickly undid the zip so he could push it off of Dean's muscular shoulders, the article of clothing landing on the floor behind them with a soft thud that was masked by Seth's breathy moan as their bodies pushed further into one another.

Dean's other hand snaked underneath Seth's tight shirt and tugged at the hem, pulling it up slightly as their mouths molded into one, tongues touching as they tried to get more of the other. They broke their kiss for a moment as Seth's tight t-shirt was pulled over his head and carelessly discarded on the floor. Dean's mouthed instead moved to Seth's sweaty neck, his tongue tracing the thick column before sucking on a spot just below his shoulder. He knew there would be a red mark left there but he didn't really care and neither did Seth if he went off the noise that just left the other man.

Both men heard another person clearing their throat from behind them. Dean turned his head although he already knew who the voice would belong to. Seth, however, looked horrified as he looked over to see Roman Reigns standing there, a look of shock and almost relief on his face.

"Should I go?" Roman's deep voice carried in the small room.

"If you wouldn't mind." Dean said with a slight smile, his hands still holding Seth tightly against his body.

"I guess I can slum it for one night." Roman grinned as he bent down to pick up his bag before he headed out of the room, locking it as he went. "But you assholes owe me."

Dean waved him off before turning his attention back to the younger man. "Lucky it was just Ro." He grinned moving his lips back towards Seth's.

Seth let out a soft moan as Dean's lips pressed back against his, his lips parting just that little bit so Dean could press his tongue back in. Their bodies rocked against each other as their tongues entwined and explored each others' mouths. Seth's hands tried desperately to grab at whatever part of Dean they could, forcing their bodies closer together. His hands snuck up inside of the older man's skin tight muscle t-shirt, his fingers curling around Dean's hips, trying to force them closer together.

Dean pulled back from the kiss to bite down on Seth's bottom lip, grinning as he heard the soft moan from the younger man. He pressed another hard kiss to those beautiful lips before he pulled back, taking half a step back so he could pull of his sleeveless shirt, throwing it across the room before taking a hold of Seth's hips once more. He pressed his lips back against Seth's neck and started to place soft kisses and bites all along the thick column before moving down across his chest.

He licked at one of the hard nipples while his hand played with the other. He grinned when he heard the soft moans that were leaving Seth's perfect mouth, his brown eyes fluttering closed as Dean's mouth moved lower and lower on him. Dean traced his tongue through Seth's well defined abdomen, his teeth biting lightly next to his hip as he dropped to his knees. He placed a final kiss just above the waistband of Seth's cargo pants before he used his hand to undo the tight confines of the pants. He could already see the clear outline of Seth's erection through the thick material and it only made his mouth water more.

His long fingers quickly undid the belt buckle and button and fly. He pulled the pants down to sit mid thigh as he ran his finger up and down the visible length that was still concealed by Seth's black briefs. He delicately leant forward and pressed a kiss to the outline of the head, grinning as he heard a louder moan leave the two-toned hair coloured man above him. He hooked his fingers into the either side of Seth's underpants and pulled them down so that they were level with his cargo pants. He looked at the cock on display lying flat against his stomach for a moment. It was long just like he expected, although not as long as his and was thick but not as thick as his. He ran his finger from the base to the tip before he wrapped his hand around the base, fingers squeezing slightly as he directed the erection away from Seth's body and towards his mouth.

He licked his lips once, wetting them slightly before he wrapped his lips around the swollen head. He heard an appreciative moan from the other man as he pushed his lips and mouth further down the length until his nose was buried in the small amount of curls at the base. He moved his hand off of Seth's cock and instead started to fondle his balls, his skilled fingers kneading them softly as his mouth continued moving up and down on Seth's length.

Dean looked up as he felt a gloved finger trace along his cheek, his blue eyes locking with Seth's as he continued bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks sucking in every time he pushed his mouth down. The look on ecstasy on Seth's handsome face made him want to go faster to see the younger man's orgasm face.

"Fuck Dean, your mouth. Is. SO. Fucking. Good." Seth moaned, his hand moving to the back of Dean's blonde head. He pushed his fingers through Dean's short hair, enjoying the feel of the older man's newly cut hair through the material of his gloves before he rested his hand on the back of Dean's head.

Seth thrust his hips up as Dean pushed his mouth down and let out a groan as he felt the older man just take it. He did it again, this time a little harder and faster, testing out the durability of the older man's mouth. He heard a groan around his cock and let out a moan of his own before he thrust back in. Dean increased the suction around his cock as he continued moving his hips in and out of the willing mouth below him, his stomach starting to tense up as he continued moving his hips back and forth.

Dean pulled off of his cock all of a sudden and Seth couldn't help the whine that left his mouth. "I want you to fuck my face. Hard." He said simply before wrapping his lips back around Seth's cock, his jaw going slack as his other hand continued fondling Seth's heavy balls.

Seth groaned while he moved his other hand to the back of Dean's head. He started to move his hips in and out slowly, his speed and force increasing with each thrust in and out. He could hear Dean moaning, could feel the vibrations that echoed around his cock as he kept moving his hips back and forth. He could feel the coil that was in the pit of his stomach start to unravel as his hips started moving faster and harder. Dean's mouth felt amazing around his cock and he could barely believe he had lasted this long.

Dean groaned at the rough treatment he was receiving but wouldn't change it for the world. He had waited long enough for this opportunity and he was certainly not going to let it go to waste. He moved his other hand around to Seth's ass, squeezing one of the ample ass cheeks that was there, his fingers dipping down and tracing along the other man's puckered entrance. He felt the younger man shiver and he ran his finger across it again while his mouth continued to get fucked. He pushed the tip of the digit in slowly, hearing the soft whine of anger at the fact that he was doing it dry but not really caring as he continued fondling the sensitive area.

He grew bolder and decided just to shove it straight in. He heard a growl come from the younger man above him as his hips moved faster in and out while Dean sucked his cheeks in harder and tighter. He would be damned if he didn't give Seth the orgasm of his life. He crooked his finger just slightly to the left and stroked, an almighty noise that changed octaves a few times echoed throughout the room as he felt Seth's entire body tense up and shoot his warm cum into his mouth and down his throat.

"Fuck Dean." Seth moaned. His eyes squeezed shut as he let his orgasm embrace him, all the tension and anger from before leaving his body through his cock. He watched as Dean swallowed every last bit. He rocked his hips forward a few more times before pulling out of the warm, tight channel. He moved his hands from the back of Dean's head to his shoulders and pulled the older man up so that they were level again.

Seth instantly attached their lips together, his tongue probing inside of Dean's mouth, desperate to taste his own release on the other man's tongue. Dean let out a low growl as he pushed back into the kiss, his clothed erection rubbing against Seth's now flaccid cock. He pulled back after a few moments and rested his head against Dean's, their foreheads touching as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Dean teased, his hands moving to rest of Seth's slender hips.

"I was going to thank you but you've ruined it now asshole." Seth grinned. He moved his hand to grab at Dean's still throbbing erection only to have it smacked away. "What?"

"Not here." Dean answered. "Room with me tonight?"

"Get your shit and let's go." Seth winked at him.

**A/N:** Another stop on the Ambrose porn rampage haha. I might continue this if you guys all want to read the second part. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Seth was surprised he could contain himself this much. After the amazing blow job he'd received, the pair showered in the back of their change room. He had barely been able to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man that was showering next to him, his brown eyes entranced by the way the hot water rolled down Dean's muscular body. But when he saw the older man wash himself, he felt like he was going to orgasm again right there. He felt like such a pervert as he watched every single one of Dean's movements in the shower, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean was also watching him.

He let out a little whimper as he saw Dean lather his body up with his body wash. He licked his lips as he watched with wide eyes the way that the handsome man lathered up the soap on his cock and stroked a few times along the long, thick length. He was so entranced on the throbbing shaft that he didn't notice the effect he was having on Dean, the older man's blue eyes glazing over with lust as he slowly stroked his cock. It wasn't until Dean let out a soft moan that Seth looked up and their eyes locked once more.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me Rollins." Dean had groaned. He removed his hand and washed away the soap, letting his erection lay flat against his defined stomach.

Seth had no words for the older man, his mind far too clogged with thoughts of arousal. He closed the gap between them and all but threw his slender body against the muscular chest of the older and slightly taller man. He pressed their lips and hips together while his hands grabbed at Dean's arms, forcing them to wrap around his waist. He parted his lips and allowed the pink muscle to force itself into his mouth, a moan leaving his throat as their tongues tangled together.

Dean pulled back first with the biggest grin on his face. "I bet you'd love me to fuck you right here in this shower, wouldn't you?" Seth still couldn't speak, instead groaning a response. "I told you I'd fuck you when we got back to the hotel room. If your slutty ass can wait that long."

Seth groaned again, pressing his body back into Dean's. "Are you worth the wait?"

Dean smirked. "Best in the world is just a gimmick. I'm better than the best."

Seth laughed as he was reminded of that particular promo. "You better bring your a-game then Ambrose." He dropped his hands from Dean's arms and reached around to grab onto the muscular globes of the older man's ass. He gave them a firm squeeze as he pulled their hips in closer. "'Cause I don't want anything less than the best."

"Oh you're gonna get it alright." Dean grinned, pressing his lips back against Seth's one last time before they could finish their showers and finally get back to the hotel room.

And that was where they found themselves currently.

Dean was attempting in vain to open the door to his hotel room so that they could get inside. He was finding it difficult because Seth had decided to throw himself at Dean right out there in the fucking corridor, jumping up and wrapping his legs tightly around Dean's waist while his arms were thrown around Dean's neck. Dean's left arm was wrapped around the back of Seth, his hand grabbing just under Seth's ass trying to hold him steady as his other hand tried to fumble the key card out of his wallet. The fact that Seth was pressing delicate kisses and nips to his neck was certainly not helping his troubles.

He swore as he felt the key card slip from his fingers and land on the floor with his wallet. He was tempted to slam Seth up against the white door and fuck him right then and there, make the younger man scream so loud that everyone in the rooms that lined the corridor would be rushing out to have a look. He was just debating trying to bend down to pick his stuff up when out of the corner of his eye he saw a tattooed arm reach down and pick them up for him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Dean turned to see CM Punk standing there with a huge grin on his bearded face. "You couldn't wait two seconds to get inside so the rest of us didn't have to see?"

"I could. Somebody else couldn't." Dean smirked, looking at Seth's face which had flushed red and pushed back into his neck. "Eager little thing aren't you?"

Punk laughed at the two of them. He slipped the card into the slot, waiting until the small light bulb flashed green before he opened the door for the pair of them. He slipped the key card back into Dean's wallet before slipping it into Dean's back pocket, his hand purposely squeezing his ass cheek. "Get in there before we all get awkward boners." He laughed as he watched the two walk into the room, Ambrose shooting him a wink over his shoulder.

Dean kicked the door closed behind them before carrying the younger man over to his bed, letting him drop down on the bed as he took off his back pack. He watched as Seth sat up slightly to do the same thing, the black back being dropped from the side of the bed. Seth sat up on his elbows and spread his legs slightly, licking his lips as Dean closed the gap between them and climbed onto the bed. He crawled in between the younger man's legs, placing his hands on either side of Seth's head as he pressed their hips together. He pushed down slightly forcing their clothed erections to rub against each other.

Seth's hands shot up and grabbed tightly onto Dean's biceps. His brown eyes locked with Dean's light blue eyes as his legs moved to wrap back around Dean's hips, forcing the older man's body closer to his. He leant up and forward and pressed their lips together again, both sets of lips meeting for what was one of many times this evening. Seth couldn't get enough of the addictive taste of Dean's mouth. He tasted like mint and nicotine with a hint of something that made him shiver in anticipation.

He closed his eyes as he let Dean's tongue explore his mouth. He let out a soft moan from the base of his throat, his fingers curling around those muscular arms that made him think such sinful things. He could feel Dean's erection digging into his, the thick shaft causing his own cock to swell in size. He let out another moan as Dean's lips pulled away from his own. His eyes opened and he looked up just before Dean's head bent down and his face was buried into Seth's neck. His fingers gripped tighter at the muscles as he felt the rough lips press soft, almost innocent kisses all down the column of his throat.

Seth moved his hands reluctantly from Dean's biceps to the older man's hips, his hands sneaking up underneath the plain navy t-shirt he'd pulled on. He scratched his fingers along the thick muscle, grinning as he heard a groan leave the other man's mouth, the noise vibrating against his throat. He pulled his hands from underneath the thin cotton material and reached down to the hem, tugging it up as far as he could go before Dean finally had to sit up to pull it off.

Dean looked down at the younger man, his two-toned hair was a mess, his dark brown eyes blown wide with arousal and excitement and his lips were parted, desperately trying to get back the breath he'd momentarily lost. Dean smiled as he reached down to tug at Seth's own plain white t-shirt. He fingers pulled at the thin material, pulling it up and over Seth's two-toned coloured hair, discarding it somewhere on the hotel's beige coloured carpet. He traced his fingers down the perfectly sculpted body lying on the bed, finger tips tracing through the muscle before they settled on the belt that was holding up the skinny leg grey jeans.

"Do you want to wear tighter jeans?" Dean joked, his long fingers easily undoing the black belt with a silver buckle of one of Seth's favourite bands that he had never heard of. "I can see _everything_." He added, his hands squeezing at the muscular thighs before they groped the erection that was very visible.

"I have to get your attention somehow, don't I?" Seth smirked, batting his long eyelashes at the older man.

Dean shook his head with a short laugh. His hands continued undoing the button and fly on the jeans, revealing the red briefs. He pulled down the jeans to midway down Seth's thighs while his hand stroked the thick erection through the thin material, a soft moan leaving the other man's mouth. His other hand moved slightly lower down to fondle Seth's ball sack, an even louder moan leaving the younger man whose eyes slid shut as the pleasure enveloped him.

Dean's hands quickly pulled down the red cotton briefs to where the jeans were sitting before he wrapped his fingers around the base of Seth's cock. He squeezed slightly, hearing a loud moan escape the other man as he slowly moved his hand up and down the thick cock, his wrist twisting slightly on every upwards twist. His eyes were completely focused on Seth's attractive face as his hand moved slowly up and down. His head was pushing back into the white quilt, his lips parted as moans spilled out creating the best music Dean had ever heard. He glanced down to Seth's hands which were gripping tightly at the sheets as his back arched slightly due to the touches he was receiving.

Dean stopped moving his hand and moved off the bed so he was standing on the carpet. He grabbed Seth's long legs and pulled them closer to his body, watching as they flopped over the side of the large bed. He smirked as Seth's eyes opened and he sat up on his elbows, licking his lips in anticipation. Dean grabbed onto his left leg first, pulling off Seth's sneaker and sock first before letting it drop unceremoniously. He reached down and grabbed the right leg and repeated the process. He grabbed onto the waistband of Seth's ridiculously tight jeans and briefs and pulled them all the way down to his ankles before one last tug made sure they landed somewhere on the floor.

He lifted one of Seth's legs and licked his lips at the sight that greeted him. He wanted so desperately to bend down and lick at everything in his sight but before he did that, he wanted something from the younger man. He dropped Seth's leg and focused his hands attention back onto his own jeans. He undid the button and fly while his feet managed to kick off his own sneakers. He slowly slid his jeans and sky blue briefs down, pushing the straight leg cut jeans to his ankles where he kicked them off. He reached down to quickly pull off his socks, throwing them across the room into a somewhat pile of both of their clothes.

He stood back up straight and wrapped his right hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly. "I'd love for you to taste it." He bit his lip as he watched Seth sit bolt upright before sliding off the bed and onto the floor in front of the older man.

Seth didn't speak, he didn't need to. The look of absolute lust in his eyes spoke more than any words could. He smacked Dean's hand away and instead wrapped his long fingers around the thick base of the older man's cock. He moved his mouth right up to the head, his tongue darting out and licking at the swollen, pinkish head. He heard a soft moan of appreciation come from above him as he wrapped his lips around the head and pushed his mouth down until his lips hit his fingers and the tip of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat just that little bit more so that he could get those few extra inches in his mouth.

He let out a moan as his nose pressed into the blonde curls sitting at the base of the older man's cock. He pulled his mouth up, sucking on the tip hard before he pushed it back down. He heard Dean's moans grow louder each time he went up and down, his cheeks sucking in every time he pushed his lips down the thick, long cock. He moaned again as he felt Dean's long fingers push through his hair before resting on the back of his head, his movements stopped as Dean started to rock his hips gently back and forth. He moved his fingers up to fondle the heavy ball sack that sat there just begging to be touched, a triumphant smirk gracing his attractive face as he felt Dean's whole body shudder from the pleasure.

After a few moments, Dean abruptly pulled Seth's head off of his cock and lifted him back up. He pushed the smaller man back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back, landing on the plush mattress. Seth looked up at Dean with expectant eyes. "Get in the middle of the bed." Dean ordered, the younger man quickly moving as Dean climbed onto the bed and in between Seth's somewhat parted legs.

Dean immediately started kissing along every part of Seth's body he could reach. He started at his neck, pressing soft kisses along the left side before he kissed lower and onto his chest, his tongue lapping across a hard nipple before making his way lower. He nipped at the well defined abdomen of the younger man, a smirk growing on his face as he heard the soft moans from above grow louder and change octave. He pressed a rough kiss to the tip of Seth's cock but kept moving, licking along both of the two balls that hung, heavy and tight.

He moved his mouth lower still, nipping softly at the muscular inner thigh before moving his mouth up higher. He licked his lips as he looked at his prize. He could see how tight Seth's asshole was going to be just by looking at it. He used his hands to spread apart the juicy ass that was flat against the bed. He moved his mouth forward and stuck his tongue out, tracing around the puckered entrance.

"Fuck. Fuckkk." Seth moaned loudly above him.

He felt the younger man's hand grab onto his hair, holding his face there. He stuck his tongue back out and this time pressed in slightly, hearing an even louder moan leave the man's mouth. He pressed his tongue in even further the third time, grinning as the hand in his hair tightened and even louder moan echoed throughout the room. He moved his tongue in and out of the tight heat, the pink thick muscle getting further in each time.

He pulled back after a few minutes, sucking tightly on the little pink hole before he lifted his head slightly. He pressed three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with his saliva before pulling them out and pressing them back where his tongue was just occupying. He pushed his index finger in first, right up to the knuckle. He let out a groan of his own as he felt the suction around his long digit. He looked up to see Seth looking down at him with hooded eyes, his lips parted as he moved the finger in and out.

Dean's blue eyes locked with Seth's as he pushed the second finger inside. His cock twitching as he watched the younger man let his head drop back and let out a whorish moan as Dean's fingers pushed all the way up to his knuckle, the two digits spreading apart and twisting inside of the tight channel. Dean pulled the two fingers almost all the way out before he pressed the third digit inside. He groaned as he felt the muscles inside of Seth's ass clench around his invading digits. He spread his fingers apart and scissored them, trying to loosen up the tight entrance enough so that his cock could slide in with little to no resistance.

"This is gonna feel so good around my cock." Dean groaned, glancing up to see Seth was now looking at him, his chest heaving and his lips parted to let out the soft moans and groans.

"It'll feel even better when I do _this_." Seth grinned, squeezing the muscles of his around Dean's thick fingers, causing the older man to groan.

"Or even better when I do _this_." Dean smirked, angling his fingers slightly to the left and rubbing. He had to take in a breath as Seth let out a howl of a moan, his hips pressing down onto his fingers while his head dropped back. He stroked the sensitive spot again, licking his lips as he watched Seth thrash about on the bed below him. "Oh, you're definitely ready for my cock now."

Dean pulled his fingers out of the tight confines of Seth's ass, ignoring the whine that left the other man's throat as he reached over him to the bedside table. He pulled the top drawer open and pulled out his bottle of lube and a condom. He lifted the condom up to his mouth, ready to rip it open with his teeth but Seth's hands grabbed onto it. "What?"

"I want to feel _all_ of you Dean." Seth said almost desperately. "I'm clean I promise."

Dean looked a little skeptical. "How do you know I'm not?"

"'Cause you'd only have unprotected sex with certain people. People you actually give a fuck about." Seth spoke, his confidence wavering as he spoke. He watched the older man carefully.

"What makes you think you're one of those people?" Dean asked although he lowered the condom from his mouth.

"You can cut the masculine crap Dean, you've got me." Seth spoke defiantly, his true feeling being conveyed through his eyes. "I'm yours to do whatever you want to."

Something swelled up in Dean's heart at Seth's words, something he was not expecting and something he certainly wouldn't willingly admit to. "You get your wish." He mumbled, throwing the condom off of the bed.

He undid the bottle of lube with a pop and squirted some onto his cock. He lathered the cold liquid along his thick shaft, using the excess on his fingers to rub against Seth's tender hole. He shuffled his knees forward and lifted Seth's left leg over his right shoulder while he lined himself up. He directed his shaft towards the entrance, rubbing the pink head against the equally as pink hole before pushing in ever so slowly. He let out a low groan as he pushed all the way in, his balls resting against the cleft of Seth's ass.

He looked down to see the younger man with his bottom lip between his teeth, a look that was mixed with adulation and elation spreading across his attractive face. Dean leant down and lifted the other leg to sit on his other shoulder as he dropped his arms to sit either side of Seth's head, effectively spreading Seth wide open for him. He groaned as he pulled slowly out before slamming back in, his eyes refusing to close as he watched Seth's face contort into all different shades of pleasure. He repeated the same motion, his balls smacking hard against Seth's ass. He groaned as he repeated the same moves again, this time a little faster and a little harder.

Seth's hands reached up to grab at Dean's arms, his fingers curling around and digging into the large muscles as he felt Dean thrust in and pull out over and over again. He let his eyes close and his back arch as he felt the movements increase in speed and force. He could hear Dean's soft groaning from above him, which only made his cock twitch in arousal with the knowledge that _he_ was causing Dean to make those noises. His brown eyes opened and they locked with Dean's light blue eyes. He couldn't help the moan that left his mouth as Dean thrust in hard.

"Look at you, so fucking beautiful." Dean mumbled as he leant down to press their lips together. He continued thrusting in and out of the younger man, a loud gasp followed by the sound of skin smacking on skin creating their own music in the room. He bit at Seth's lip forcing the other mouth open as he plunged his tongue deep inside, his thrusting increasing in speed as their tongues battled inside of Seth's mouth.

Dean pulled back first, his blue eyes opening to see the look of absolute pleasure on Seth's face. The sight itself spurred Dean on to thrust in and out faster and faster. He could hear the smacking sound growing louder and louder as well as Seth's moans, his thoughts for whoever was next door completely ignored. He could feel the knot in his stomach start to clench and tighten with every thrust in and he knew he would not be able to stay much longer inside this heat without blowing his load.

He sat up slightly, angling his thrusts differently so that he could pound into the other man in a completely different way. He heard the way that Seth's moans changed in volume instantly as he moved in and out at a quicker and harder pace. He sat up just slightly and angled his hips in just hard enough to force his dick to strike to the left. He felt the pleasure radiate all throughout Seth's body and he knew that without a doubt he had hit the younger man's prostate. He smirked and thrust right back in there again. And again. And again. Until Seth was a quivering mess on the bed, his hips and back arched while his fingers tried desperately to grab onto any part of Dean that he could.

"Fuck that feels good!" Seth moan wantonly. One of his hands tangled deep into his own hair as he felt the sheer pleasure of Dean dominate the fuck out of him. He glanced up at the older man, his arm muscles bulging as he gripped tightly onto Seth's long legs, steadying himself as he continued power fucking the younger man. "You are so fucking hot! Ahhh!" He moaned louder still as Dean hit his prostate once more.

"Touch yourself. C'mon Seth-baby, please." Dean almost begged, his thrusting starting to get a little erratic. He could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead and he knew his fringe was sticking and probably curling into ringlets but he didn't much care. His thrusts got harder again and the grip on Seth's thighs increased as he watched the younger man wrap his hand around his cock and start pumping himself. "Yeah, baby, just like that. Ugh."

Seth watched as Dean closed his baby blue eyes for a moment, his thrusting losing momentum for a moment before he picked it right back up. Dean's hips were driving into him with such force that the bed was knocking hard against the wall. He continued pumping his cock with his hand, his moans growing in pitch and volume as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. He licked his lips once and squeezed his ass muscles tightly around Dean's fat cock.

Dean's eyes shot open and looked down at the younger man, a new look of arousal crossing his attractive features. "Fuck do that again." He groaned, his hips still smacking hard and harder against Seth's. Seth squeezed his ass muscles again, his ass clenching desperately around the thick cock. "Fuck yes." He grunted as Seth squeezed again.

"Make me cum." Seth moaned, his hand starting to pump furiously as their eyes locked once more.

Dean nodded and started driving into Seth at an alarmingly fast and hard pace. He could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him but he was _desperate_ to make the man below him cum first. He watched as the muscles in Seth's chest started to tighten, felt the way that his ass clenched tighter and tighter around him as he watched the pretty boy approach his orgasm. Dean knew that he was close and definitely didn't let up on the harsh pounding he was dishing out.

Seth let his eyes close as his back arched and all his muscles tensed. "Fuck yes Dean!" He moaned out loudly as he let his orgasm wash over him, the hot spurts of cum landing on both his chest and stomach. He took a few deep breaths before he looked up to watch Dean.

As soon as Seth opened his eyes up, Dean felt his own orgasm squeeze him tightly like a glove as he blew his load inside of Seth's willing ass. He continued thrusting a few times before he came to a stop. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead before he looked back down at Seth who had a sweet smile on his face. "What's that smile for?"

"You." Seth grinned back at him, his brown eyes practically glowing with happiness.

Dean pulled out after a few more moments and landed next to Seth on the bed. He looked at the mess the younger man had made on his own stomach a cheeky grin on his face as he leant down and licked away the remains of Seth's cum, a moan leaving Seth's mouth as he felt Dean's tongue lap at his stomach. After he was finished Dean lifted his head and pressed his lips onto Seth's again. But before they could get too passionate, he pulled back. "I should let you get angry over matches more often."

"Anything to get your attention." Seth winked, a shiver running through his body as he felt Dean's hand on his hip.

"After that I think I need another shower." Dean smirked. "It's big enough for two ya know."

"You have a godly stamina, you know that." Seth grinned, sitting up slightly.

Dean laughed. "Shut up and get that juicy ass in my shower."

**A/N:** I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. May even do a third part if you guys are keen. Thanks heaps to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/made this a favourite :) GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Seth had barely stepped inside the small shower cubicle, the hot water barely touching his tanned skin, when he felt Dean's lips pressing roughly against his while he was pushed into the corner, a gasp leaving his mouth as his ass connected with the cold, white tiled wall. His hands scrambled to grab at Dean's shoulders as the other man's hands moved to his hips, the long fingers gripping around his pointed hip bones before they squeezed and pulled their hips together. Seth let out a moan that was eagerly swallowed into Dean's mouth as their semi-hard cocks rubbed tenderly against each other.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first, his brown eyes blown wide with lust as he looked up the few inches into the older man's baby blues. "Fuck me into this wall." He ordered, a smirk appearing on his bearded face when he saw Dean cock one of his eyebrows up. "What?"

"Whose the one that's in charge here?" Dean almost growled. "Whose the man?"

Seth bit his bottom lip as a whole other wave of arousal washed over him. He'd always gotten so turned on when Dean asked that question when they were performing. And now he was asking him right here in the fucking shower with his half-hard cock rubbing against his own and those damn bedroom eyes. Seth could almost faint from the situation. "I just want your cock so bad, that's all." He batted his eyelashes, trying to sound innocent.

"I just fucked you into the mattress and now you want it up against the wall." Dean smirked, rocking their hips together. "Turn around you fucking slut."

"No." Seth grabbed at Dean's hands to stop him from turning him around. "I want you to lift me up and shove that cock so far up my ass, I'll be tasting your cum in the back of my throat."

Dean shuddered at Seth's words. "I didn't think you had it in you Rollins."

He bent down slightly and wrapped both hands around the back of Seth's thighs, lifting him up so that he was now looking up slightly at the younger man. He pushed Seth against the wall, grinning when he heard the soft gasp from the younger man as he spread his legs. He spat on his right hand and rubbed it along the hard length letting out a soft moan as he did. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock before he directed it in between Seth's spread legs, his knees dipping slightly as he found the right angle.

Dean shifted his hips slightly and began pressing into the all consuming tight heat that belonged to the younger man. He pushed the head of his cock in first, moaning at how easily he was able to slide into Seth's body although he was not surprised at all since they had just finished their last orgasms not ten minutes ago. His eyes flicked up as he pushed all the way in and groaned at the sight that was leaning against the wall just above him.

Seth had his head pressed hard against the white, tiled wall, his two-toned hair splayed across the tiles contrasting wonderfully with the clean white while his mouth was parted and soft, little moans were escaping those lips as his eyes squeezed shut. Dean groaned again as he finally found himself balls deep in the younger man, the fingers that were sitting on his shoulders grabbed at the firm muscles and tried to pull the body closer to him.

Seth's brown eyes opened as he looked down slowly, his head moving slightly off the wall as their eyes connected. His fingers gripped tighter at the muscular shoulders while his hips pushed down, trying to force the older man to move but he didn't just yet. Dean just stood there, hands gripping tightly at Seth's round ass, his breathing heavy as his cock was choked by the tight heat that was sucking him in. He pushed Seth harder into the wall when he felt the younger man attempt to start bouncing on his cock.

He laughed. "So impatient."

"Just fuck me already! Dammit!" Seth whined, still trying to move his hips. He smirked when he heard Dean let out a soft moan.

"Good things _come _to those who wait Seth." Dean grinned up at him, moving his hips slightly, rocking back and forth.

"I don't want good, I want hard." Seth groaned loudly as his hips continued to try and move against the invading member. "_C'monnnnn_."

Dean relented and gave into the highly sexual man above him. He gripped tighter onto Seth's ass cheeks as he slowly pulled almost all the way out, the head of his penis staying just inside of the younger man's ass before he thrust back up and in hard. He repeated the motion a little bit harder and faster when he heard the younger man's whorish moan. He let out a moan of his own that was drowned out by the shower spray as he watched Seth throw his head back against the tiled wall, his brown eyes squeezing shut as his mouth stayed open. He pushed his hips forward again, delighted with the noise that left Seth's angelic mouth.

His dug his fingers deeper into the thick muscle as he slowly started to increase the speed in which he was moving in and out of the other man. He could barely hear anything over the noise of the shower as he felt his hips connect with Seth's ass over and over again. He let his own eyes slide shut, the sensation just to _feel_ overwhelming every part of him as he listened to the sounds around him. He felt the deep knot in his stomach start to unravel from the sounds of the shower that drowned out his moans and the delicious sound of their skin connecting thrust after thrust but wasn't loud enough to drown out Seth's moans.

Seth was a screamer and Dean fucking loved it.

Dean opened his eyes as he angled his thrust just slightly towards the left, his mouth dropping open at the way Seth moaned so loud. He continued moving his hips in that direction, the sound of their skin smacking together starting to grow louder and louder as his thrusts got more aggressive and reckless. He felt Seth's hands move down from his shoulders and grab at his biceps, the nails digging into the sensitive skin on the inside of his arm which made him gasp.

Seth looked down at him and smiled. He reached his hand around to his cock and started moving his hand up and down the length, trying to get it in time with Dean's thrusts. He slouched down just a little bit and used his other hand to tilt the older man's head up before pressing their lips together. Dean groaned at the feeling of Seth's facial hair rubbing against his chin, his hips never losing their momentum as he continued pulling Seth's ass down every time he thrust upwards, desperate to get as far inside of that warmth as he could.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first to moan loudly but kept his hand wrapped around the back of Dean's head, holding him pressed into his neck. Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to the thick column, delicately pressing kisses up and down it while he heard Seth's heavy panting in his ear.

"Fuck, I'm so close Dean." Seth moaned loudly, his hand picking up speed. The volume in his moans grew louder as the sound of his hand pumping his cock starting to be heard over the shower spray.

He could feel the way that Seth's muscles were clenching around him every time he thrust in and out, the knot in his stomach starting to undo but he was determined to hold out. The grip he had on Seth's ass cheeks tightened as his hips pumped in and furiously. Hard in, hard out. In and out while Seth moaned like a whore and held tightly onto the back of his head. He groaned loudly every time he pulled Seth's ass down and their bodies collided, an intense wave of pleasure embracing his entire body every time his balls smacked against that muscular ass.  
Seth forced their lips together again. The two tongues tangled together as they swallowed each others pants and moans. The hand that was tangled deep in Dean's hair tightened considerably as Seth suddenly pulled away from the kiss and let out the loudest moan of Dean's name as he shot his load over both of their stomachs and his hand. The white stain didn't stay for long as the water washed the evidence immediately.

Dean let out a loud groan as Seth's walls clenched around him but he wasn't done yet. He gently lifted Seth up and off his cock and let his wobbly legs stand next to him in the shower. Seth's eyes glanced down to see Dean's still very erect cock standing out from him. "You didn't?"

"Get on your knees." Dean ordered, wrapping his right hand around the base of his cock as he started to pump the long, thick length slowly. "Now." He added, his left hand pushing Seth's shoulders down.

Seth dropped to his knees in front of the older man, his brown eyes wide as he watched the thick erection move over to his face. "No! That's been in my ass!"

"_I've_ been in your ass." Dean grinned. "Suck it."

Seth wrinkled his nose as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean's erection. He moved his mouth forward and sucked the swollen head into his mouth. He expected to cringe at the taste of his own ass but found himself pushing his mouth all the way down the thick girth. He moaned as the tip hit the back of his throat, all sorts of flavours inside of his mouth as he moved up and down.

He felt Dean's long fingers curl into his wet hair and hold him steady. He flicked his eyes up at the taller, older man and smiled around the cock. Dean was staring down at him, his blue eyes wide as he watched his cock move in and out of Seth's warm mouth. His mouth was letting out soft moans that he was barely able to hear over the shower spray. He moved his hands up to place them on either one of Dean's muscular thighs to get a better position.

He started to move his mouth quicker up and down Dean's cock, his cheeks sucking in every time he went all the way down, his nose brushing against the small patch of blonde pubic hairs. He moved his right hand off of Dean's thigh and subtly moved it down towards his mouth. He pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock for all of ten seconds so he could wet his index finger before continuing his oral movements.  
He moved his finger underneath of Dean's heavy balls, giving them a quick rub before running the slicked up digit along the tight, puckered entrance. His eyes looked up to see Dean's head thrown back in absolute pleasure and that was when he decided to strike. He pushed his index finger inside of the older man's ass, a moan leaving his throat as he pushed deeper through the tight walls, desperate to get deeper, desperate to find that spot inside of the older man.

He pushed his finger in and out of the older man's ass, grinning as he felt the strong hand in his hair tighten considerably with every press of his index finger in. He twisted his long digit around and rubbed, a grin of pure satisfaction on his face when he heard the loud, uncharacteristic moan leave Dean's mouth. He continued moving his mouth up and down, sucking hard and harder with the knowledge that Dean would not be far off.

Dean reached down and yanked Seth's head off his cock abruptly and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started to pump erratically. Seth looked up with open eyes and an open mouth, so turned on by the display. He continued moving his finger in and out of the older man, the long digit twisting to rub at Dean's prostate, a smug grin creeping across his attractive face as he continued probing deep and deeper.

"Open your fucking mouth." Dean said all of a sudden. Seth opened his mouth wider, his tongue poking out as he anticipated what would happen next. "Tell me how bad you fucking want it."

"I want your cum so fucking bad Dean. _Please_ give it to me." Seth begged, his brown eyes showed exactly what he wanted, they showed Dean exactly what the younger man would never need to say. His eyes squeezed shut automatically.

And that was what set off his orgasm. He came hard, pumping his cock as he moaned Seth's name, white shots of cum splattering all over Seth's face with only the barest amount ending up in his mouth. He continued stroking himself until he had completely come down from his orgasm. It took a few moments to come down from something that intense.

He opened his baby blue eyes and looked down at the man on his knees in front of him. A smile appeared on his face as he took in the truly beautiful sight of Seth covered in his cum. He took in the sight of Seth naked on his knees and smiling up at him in that undeniably adorable way that only Rollins himself could pull off. He used the hand that was still in Seth's hair to pull the younger man up so that they were standing eye to eye again.

He let out a groan as the finger that was pressed knuckle deep inside of him popped out. He looked Seth up and down one last time, a wicked glint in his eye that matched his cheeky grin. "Look at you, all covered in my cum."

"I fuckin' love it." Seth shot back instantly. "As much as you loved having my finger up your ass."

"Mm." Dean moaned softly, his hands wrapping absentmindedly around Seth's middle. "C'mon, we gotta get to bed. Hurry up and wash your face."

"You want me to stay?" Seth asked quietly.

Dean suddenly felt awkward. "Only if you want to."

Seth didn't answer, instead he smiled and leant forward to press their lips together again. He would never tire of this man's lips or this man himself. He pulled back before he let the kiss get any deeper. "This had better not be a one-night thing."

Dean laughed. "What if it was?"

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep with the knowledge that your dick wasn't up my ass." Seth said quickly. He turned and ducked his head under the shower spray so that Dean couldn't see what his facial expression truly was. The insecurity that was written all over his face hidden underneath the hot water.

He shivered as Dean's hands ran along his hip bones and he felt those devilish lips press into his shoulder. "I don't think I'd sleep well if my dick wasn't buried deep in your ass either." He leant down and bit softly into the muscles, smirking when he heard the yelp. "I'll see you in bed."

Seth whined at the loss of the warm arms wrapped around his waist. He continued washing himself, making sure he was completely clean before he went into the bed with the older man. He took a deep breath as he took a step out of the shower. He dried himself thoroughly with the white hotel towel before he stepped into the main part of the room. He dropped the towel on the tiled floor as he crossed the short distance to the large bed. He contemplated clothes but shrugged instead, realizing that Dean probably had nothing on anyway.  
Dean was watching the television and only glanced over when he felt the bed dip. He sat up slightly and lifted his arm, gesturing for the younger man to move in closer to him. He smiled as he felt Seth snuggle into him, an unusual warmth embracing him as he felt the younger man drift into sleep. He could get very used to this.

**A/N: **a little bit of mush to make up for mu shit week at work haha thanks heaps for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite :) I'm going to continue this more as a porn distraction than anything haha thanks again! GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean grumbled as he took a sip of the bitter black coffee in the white, porcelain mug that was sitting in front of him. It was barely past seven and he'd been up for almost an hour already thanks to one of his team mates. He took another sip from his cup, letting out a satisfied sigh as the hot drink slipped down the back of his throat. He glanced over at Roman and Seth who were chatting excitedly about something or another, his eyes narrowing slightly at the way that the two older men could be so awake at such an ungodly hour.

He'd been happily asleep until the loud, shrill sound of Seth's phone ringing made him sit bolt upright. The sound of guitars, drums and a man screaming rang out through the small room but the younger, two-toned coloured haired man didn't even make an attempt to move, only yawned and buried his head back into the comfortable pillows. Dean groaned and climbed across the bed, reaching for the black iPhone. He slid his finger across the screen and answered the device, snapping a rough "What?" as his greeting, not worried for who might be on the other end.

"Are you with Seth?" Roman's voice spoke softly down the line.

"Yeah, he's fuckin' sleeping next to me." Dean groaned, rubbing his long fingers across his temples. "What do you want, man?"

"Seth was supposed to come for a run with me this morning. I was just seeing where he was." Roman's voice sounded strangely irritated but Dean was too tired to care for his other team mate's feelings.

"He's not really in the condition to walk, let alone run." Dean laughed slightly. "We'll work out when we get the next city, alright? I'm going back to bed man."

"No you're not. I'm coming down to your room." Roman had said simply before he hung up the phone.

Dean had barely been able to get the younger man up and out of bed to get their clothes on by the time Roman knocked on the door. The older, larger Samoan man walked through the door and saw the clear evidence of their activities from last night. There were clothes thrown in every direction while their backpacks lay abandoned in the middle of the room. Roman laughed as he looked them both over, his lips curling up as he saw the love bites on Seth's neck and shoulder. "You two have been busy." Was all he said before they made their way down to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast.

Dean took another sip of the black, sugarless coffee as he watched his two team mates interact with one another. They were chatting away happily while they ate their breakfast. Roman glanced over at him and gave him a strange look. "I might get something else. Are you eating Ambrose?"

Dean groaned. "Once I wake up, maybe."

Roman stood up. "Do you want anything while I'm up? Toast? Fruit?"

Dean yawned. "Can you get me some cornflakes? And get me full cream milk not the skim shit that Rollins has."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Less calories man."

Roman merely nodded and left the table, his plate in hand as he walked over to where the breakfast was being served. There were a few of their co-workers up already but not many. Dean noticed that Punk was awake and looking over at them intensely. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Seth who was looking at him in a concerned sort of way. "What?"

"You're such a grumpy fucker." Seth mumbled as he turned his attention back to his plate of fruit. He picked up the banana and peeled back the skin before he lifted it up to his lips. His brown eyes flicked to Dean's face and watched the flicker of excitement behind the baby blues that were watching his every move. He was going to have fun with this. He moved the tip of the banana up to his lips, his tongue peeking out to lick at the tip before he pushed his mouth down the length of the fruit, deep throating it. He heard the growl from the older man and pulled his mouth back up to the tip and bit off a chunk, swallowing the tasty piece of fruit. "Hmm, did you say something?" He asked innocently.

Dean move into the seat next to Seth and looked into those brown eyes that were trying to be innocent but were failing miserably. "It should be illegal for you to eat bananas."

"But they taste so _good_." Seth grinned, biting another chunk off. "Almost as good as your banana."

"If we weren't in a room full of people..." Dean trailed off, his right hand subtly moving across Seth's left thigh and rubbing against the half-hard bulge he found in the skinny jeans.

Seth gasped. "What? What would you do to me?"

Dean leaned forward and down a little to that his lips were against Seth's ears. "I'd pile this whole table up with food and just fuck you hard into it."

Seth turned his head to meet Dean's gaze, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth. "I want to kiss you."

"We can't." Dean said quietly. "There's too many people around."

"I don't care." Seth said quietly, moving his head forward an inch so that their lips were almost touching. "Can I kiss you on the cheek?"

Dean glanced around to make sure there was no one looking. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Seth's bearded cheek for just a second. He glanced around and smiled, his heart beating quicker when he realized that no one had seen them. His smile grew as he saw Seth's face, a clear look of happiness radiating from him just as Roman reappeared back at the table, carrying a plate and Dean's bowl of cereal.

Dean lifted his right hand and took the small bowl of cereal. "Thanks man."

"So how long has this been going on, then?" Roman asked, gesturing between them as he took a bite of his toast.

Seth's face coloured and he dropped his gaze from the larger man, instead focusing on his plate of fruit in front of him, leaving Dean to answer.

"You were there to see the start of it." Dean answered as he ate a spoonful of his cereal.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Roman said quietly. "I thought you'd been going at it for months."

Dean laughed. "Nah man."

Roman nodded before he looked at Seth who was still picking at his fruit. "Oh and Seth?" He started, a smile on his lips as the younger man looked up at him. "You sure have an interesting way to eat a banana."

Dean laughed again, louder this time as he watched Seth go an even darker shade of red. He didn't care that there was plenty of people looking over at him and Roman as they laughed loudly as Seth flushed darker still and hid his face in his hands. Roman raised his hand and Dean reached across and smacked their hands together in a loud noise.

A few hours later and they were boarding their flight to the next city. They had barely managed to get through the departure lounge without the crazy obsessed fans bombarding them with pictures and their declarations of love. They were able to board the flight fine and get settled into their seats fine. The three men were happy that they had been allocated to sit next to each other again and that they were right up the back and surrounded by their co-workers. It usually deterred fans from coming up if they were right up the back.

The flight was going to be at least a few hours long and when Roman fell asleep not thirty minutes into their trip, Dean couldn't help all the not-so innocent thoughts that crossed his mind as he watched Seth play some stupid game on his iPad. He looked around the plane and once he saw that no one was looking, he reached his hand underneath the blanket set had across his lap and started to rub Seth's crotch through the denim.

Seth almost dropped his beloved tablet as he looked at Dean, his brown eyes wide as he felt the sensual touches start to get rougher and rougher as his cock grew harder and harder. He leant his head close to Dean and whispered, "Right here? Right fuckin' here?"

"Get in the bathroom. I want to wrap my hands around that thick cock." Dean whispered back, licking his lips as he moved to stand up.

Seth stood up first, shoving his tablet back into his back pack as he squeezed past the sleeping form of Roman Reigns and headed towards the bathroom, hoping that his bulge wasn't too visible. Dean followed him after half a moment, barely squeezing his big frame past the sleeping larger man as he quickly closed the distance between him and Seth. He looked back and opened the door, forcing the younger man inside of the small space, locking the door as soon as it shut.

Dean didn't waste any time in pressing their lips together, his hands grabbing at the side of the attractive man's face to force their mouths together. He swiped his tongue across Seth's bottom lip and moaned softly as he pressed the pink muscle inside of Seth's warm mouth. He felt Seth's hands move down to his hips and immediately start to unbutton Dean's dark blue jeans. His long fingers made short work of the button and fly before he eased them down along with his black boxer briefs so that they were sitting just above his knees.

Dean broke the kiss first and moved to unbutton Seth's skinny leg black jeans. A smirk pulling on his lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans before pulling them down with Seth's bright blue briefs. "You and your fucking skinny jeans."

"Do you not like them?" Seth asked quietly as his hand moved to start pumping up and down on the older man's cock.

"I don't want you in anything else." Dean panted as he wrapped his own hand around Seth's erection, pumping slowly. "Except maybe nothing at all."

He pressed their lips together again as he continued moving his wrist up and down Seth's thick length, his wrist twisting every time he pulled up. His open mouth swallowed all of Seth's soft moans as their eyes slid shut once more and they pressed their bodies closer together. They both moaned as their cocks touched. Dean smacked Seth's hand away from his cock and instead encouraged the younger man to grab at his hips as he took control of the situation.

He felt Seth's fingers move around to his ass and squeeze, pulling their hips closer together as Dean's hands moved up and down on both of their cocks. He moaned as Seth grabbed a hold of his muscular behind and picked up the pace of his hand. His wrist twisted back and forth as he continued moving up and down their shafts, the heads of their cocks pressed together making shivers run down both of their spines.

"Dean." Seth moaned softly, breaking their kiss as he buried his face into the older man's neck, his hands digging in hard enough to the muscular ass to leave nail marks all along the thick cheeks. "That feels so good."

"You have to be quiet baby." Dean mumbled softly, his hand picking up pace as his hips rocked back and forth. He moved one of his hands down and started to massage Seth's heavy balls into his hand, his long fingers rubbing gently along the sensitive skin as he felt the death grip Seth had on his ass tighten considerably. He heard another moan leave the younger man's mouth as he moved faster again, his fingers squeezing just that little bit tighter around the base of his cock as he continued pumping his wrist. "Someone's gonna hear us."

"Good." Seth mumbled back, pressing his lips to Dean's neck as he moved one of his hands around to Dean's ball sack. He squeezed his fingers around the sensitive area, kneading the skin between his finger tips as he heard Dean let out a low moan that was a little louder than he expected. "I think you want us to be caught."

Dean moaned softly again, his fist working double time on Seth's hard cock while his fingers rolled the two testicles gently. He knew Seth was close already, he could feel the way that the other man's breathing changed, could feel the way his fingers gripped at him tighter. He could see the way that Seth's body started to tense and his balls drew up closer to body. He could feel Seth's cock throb in his grasp while his own pressed aggressively back against Seth's.

He twisted his wrist again around the swollen head and felt as Seth moved his mouth forward to nip and his neck. He continued pumping hard and faster, that mouth breathing heavily on his neck as he started pumping away with reckless abandon, his own cock neglected for the moment to get Seth off. He desperately wanted to see the look on Seth's face as he came and was worried he might not get his wish if the younger man kept his head buried in his neck.

"Lift your head. I want to see you." Dean spoke sharply, Seth's head raising immediately as Dean continued working his hand up and down.

It only took a few more jerks of his wrist before Seth was cumming, his head thrown back as he let out the quietest of moans of Dean's name. Dean continued pumping, watching as that white cum started to spurt everywhere. He tried to catch most of it on his hand but some of it ended up on Seth's black shirt. As soon as he was sure Seth was finished, he dropped his hand and moved it to his own cock, smearing Seth's delicious cum all over his throbbing erection.

Seth opened his eyes and gasped as he watched Dean. He watched the way Dean jerked himself off at such a quick and erratic pace that made his mouth water in anticipation. His fingers were still kneading on Dean's testicles, rubbing the sensitive area to get the older man off. He watched carefully the way that Dean's arm muscles bulged from out of the side of his navy t-shirt, his arms hard as they worked aggressively on his own desire.

He let out a moan of his own as he watched Dean cum, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a soft groan of "oh, fuck yes" as he came, the white cum directed to landing mostly on Seth's exposed and now flaccid cock but some of it landed on his shirt. He tried to be angry, truth was he actually fucking pissed off that Dean had cum on his t-shirt, but he couldn't. Not with the way that Dean smiled innocently at him, a light laugh leaving his lips as he lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked off the remainder of Seth's cum from his hand.

"You came on my shirt." Seth said quietly after a minute.

"I'll give you my jacket when we get back out there, just wash it off." Dean said quietly, reaching across the younger man to grab at some of the toilet paper, wiping his cock clean before handing some to Seth to do the same.

They both paused as they heard a sharp knocking on the other side of the door. Dean's heart rate increased dramatically as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. "Wet your face. If anyone asks, you were feeling sick."

Seth did as he was told, cleaning his shirt quickly before splashing some of the cold liquid onto his face. They pulled their pants up and gave each other a brief nod before Dean reached for the door, unlocking it and opening it.

Dean was surprised to see CM Punk standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face as he stepped out of the toilet. "What's so funny?" He asked as he stepped past the older man, letting Seth stand next to him.

"You two are worse than fucking teenagers." Punk commentated, the grin staying on his face as he looked at both of them.

Dean shrugged as he tried to remain calm. "Seth's been sick actually."

"Oh I'm sure he has." Punk said sarcastically. "Nothing that Dr. Ambrose can't make better with his cock, hey Rollins?"

Seth flushed red again and dropped eye contact which only made Punk grin more.

"I've almost caught you a couple of times now. Maybe you should let me watch one time boys?" Punk pressed, grinning as he watched Seth squirm more.

"You couldn't keep up with us, old man." Dean shot back quickly. "C'mon Seth."

Dean lead the short way back to their seats and climbed across the still sleeping Roman before Seth did the same thing. He dug around his back pack and pulled out the thin, black hoodie that had the letters 'CZW' in red across the front.

Seth pulled the hoodie over his head before he realized what was actually on the jumper. "Now everyone will definitely know we're fucking around."

Dean creased his brow. "So?"

"I didn't say that was a bad thing." Seth said quietly, pulling out his iPad and started playing one of his games.

**A/N:** yay for days off which means I get to update. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean glanced around the small bar, a sigh escaping his lips as he took another long drink from his glass, the liquid now completely drained. He put the glass down and scowled as he took in the scene around him. In every direction he looked, he could see his co-workers scattered throughout the small establishment. Some were dancing out on the dance floor while others were sitting in the various booths, drinking and chatting happily amongst themselves. And then there were the few that were making out with randoms right in the middle of the dance floor. Which is where Dean's attention was drawn to, his eyes narrowing into almost slits as he watched Seth dance while a group of men rocked their bodies up against him.

It made him feel physically ill as he watched the scene unfold. There was at least three men _touching_ Seth as they danced while another four had their eyes locked onto his every move. It made him feel worse when he saw the look on Seth's face, saw that the younger man was enjoying himself. He knew he had no right to be angry over this but he'd only agreed to come in the first place because Seth had insisted he come along with him and a few of the other guys. Seth had promised him tonight would be fun. He'd promised him that it would be a night for them to be together out in public. He'd convinced Dean that they would be together the whole night.

Dean grumbled as he turned away from the scene in front of him and ordered another beer. He thanked the bartender and turned back around just as one of Seth's admirers deliberately grabbed the younger man's ass. But instead of smacking the hand away, Dean was horrified to watch Seth push back into the touch, an impish grin on his face. "Fucks sake." He cursed as he took a long drink, draining half the glass in one gulp.

"You need to get out there man." Dean's head snapped to his right and saw Roman leaning against the bar next to him with a beer in each hand. "You need to claim him before he goes home with one of those creeps."

Dean shook his head. "Seth wouldn't do that man."

"He looks pretty damn close to it man." Roman added, taking a sip of his own beer.

Dean looked up at Seth, who was grinning like he'd won the damn lottery. Maybe Roman was right. "You think he would?"

"Get your damn ass out there!" Roman laughed as he watched Dean drain the last of his beer before slamming the glass onto the bar. "Show those assholes whose boss."

Dean nodded once at the large Samoan man before making his way out onto the dance floor. He pushed through the large crowd of people, not caring about whose toes he stepped on or whose photo he bombed, his focus on the handsome, two-toned coloured hair man that was still be groped by all those men. He reached the group and pushed straight through them, his arms wrapping around Seth's waist as he pulled the slightly smaller man into his chest.

Seth looked up at Dean and grinned. "Fuckin' finally." He said just quiet enough for the older man to hear over the loud music before he pressed their lips together. He moaned as he felt Seth's hands move down to squeeze his ass just once before they pulled apart. He moved his lips up to the older man's ear and smiled. "Dance with me?"

"I don't really dance." Dean answered.

"By dance, I mean, I just want to feel your dick rub up against my ass." Seth said into his ear. He grinned as he watched Dean shiver in anticipation. He moved his body around in Dean's arms and pressed his back up against Dean. He moved his ass up and down slightly, grinning as he felt Dean's hands grab at his slender hips while they moved in time with the loud music.

"It's like we're on 'Main Event' all over again." Dean whispered into Seth's ear, his fingers grabbing tighter around those hips and pulling his ass back impossibly closer. He smirked to himself when he realized that the group of men that were surrounding Seth had now disappeared. "I don't ever want to see that many men touching you like that again."

Seth turned his head back to look at the older man. "Or what? What's gonna happen?"

"I might have to teach you a lesson." Dean growled into his ear. He could feel his erection straining against the rough material with every grind backwards of Seth's round ass.

"Oh _please_ do." Seth grinned. He arched his back slightly and pushed his ass back further into Dean's erect member. "You might just have to bend me over."

Dean groaned, pulling Seth back up against him. "Let's go back to my hotel room."

"But I wanna dance!" Seth half-protested, the look of lust very evident in his brown eyes.

"You can dance all over my dick if you want." Dean leant in and pressed a rough kiss just under Seth's ear. "C'mon." He murmured into Seth's ear as he linked the fingers of his left hand with those on Seth's right hand and led them through the packed dance floor.

Seth couldn't help but smile at the small gesture from the slightly taller, older man. He'd been trying desperately to get Dean out on the dance floor all night, devising a cunning plan of making the older of the two jealous by dancing with as many men as he could. He couldn't lie that he was ecstatic when he felt Dean's strong arms wrap around his slender waist. And he definitely couldn't lie that it made him extra happy when he felt their lips collide for the shortest of kisses. There was something about Dean Ambrose that Seth knew he'd never tire of.

He was snatched from his thoughts when he felt Dean stop and he looked up to see Roman looking between them with a sly sort of smile on his face. His eyebrows rose when he looked down to see their hands linked in such an intimate way. "This is a new development." He grinned at them.

"Shut up." Dean shot back quickly with a matching grin. "We're gonna head back to the hotel now."

"Does that mean I have the room all to myself again Seth?" Roman's grin grew as he watched Seth's eyes drop from his. "Do you guys want a lift back?"

"You don't have to if you're having fun man. We can get a cab." Dean responded, his blue eyes glancing at Seth who was very focused on a spot on the floor.

"I'm pretty fucking tired actually." Roman yawned. "C'mon, let's go."

Roman downed the last of his beer before leading the two smaller and younger men out of the small bar. Dean reluctantly let go of Seth's hands as they approached the door, instead wrapping his long arm around Seth's muscular shoulders. He did this just in case there were any fans with cameras lurking outside the bar. It was lucky they did because as soon as they stepped outside not only were they hit with the cool night air, but with a loud scream of excitement.

They stopped for a moment and took a few photos with the trio of teenage girls before they continued on to their car. Dean glanced over at Seth who was watching him with a strange sort of look. His brown eyes conveyed something more than friendship, something close to admiration that made Dean's chest swell with pride as his eyes locked with the younger man's. He had opened his mouth and was about to say something to the younger man when Roman's voice cut through the cool, night air.

"Can you two lovebirds stop making googly eyes at each other and get into the damn car?!" Roman laughed, sliding into the driver's seat. He groaned as he watched them both get into the back seat of the car, their brown and blue eyes locked firmly together. "What am I now, some kind of fucking chauffeur?"

Dean laughed. "You offered to take us back man."

"No funny business in the back seat either." Roman warned as he started up the car.

Dean laughed again. "Alcohol makes people do some funny things man."

Roman rolled his eyes as he started the short drive towards the hotel they were staying at for the few days they were in this city. After a few minutes, he glanced in the rear view mirror and could already see Dean's face buried into Seth's neck and his hand rubbing across the youngest man's crotch. "It's not even been five fucking minutes Ambrose! Fuck!" He groaned as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road and not on us?" Seth's voice spoke up.

Roman's head snapped around to look at the younger man who was usually nervous in situations like this. "You've been hanging around Dean too much. You're starting to get cheeky."

Dean laughed into Seth's neck making the youngest man in the car gasp. "I like the new cheeky Rollins. So fucking hot."

Roman rolled his eyes and turned back around to focus on driving. "I'm a fucking heterosexual man and I'm getting turned on. Fuck!" He smacked the steering wheel in frustration as he turned the corner that brought them a few hundred metres closer to their destination.

Less than five minutes later and Roman was pulling into their car space in the basement car park of the four-star hotel. The three men exited the small, silver rental car and headed towards the elevator. Roman groaned as he watched his two team mates throw their arms around each other. He tried to stare at the floor as he heard the soft groans and pants coming from the two men. But he couldn't help glancing over at them.

"I wonder what security thinks of this." Roman mumbled, grinning as the two men separated to give him a funny look. "You both realize there's cameras in here, right?"

"Realize and don't care." Dean answered simply. "I'm sure they appreciate the free show."

Roman rolled his eyes as the elevator dinged on their level. He strolled out first and crossed the short distance towards his room number, charging through the door and letting it slam shut. Seth looked at Dean who was just pulling out his own room key card. "Do you think Ro is actually upset?" Seth asked quietly.

Dean looked over once the bulb on the door handle flashed green and he was able to open it. He shrugged, "He'll be fine." He reached out and grabbed onto Seth's wrist and dragged him inside the room, letting the cream door close with a soft snap. He pinned Seth against the back of the door, a grin appearing on his lips as he watched Seth squirm underneath his weight. "Now, now, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked as he trailed kisses all along Seth's bearded jaw.

Seth panted, his hands grabbing at Dean's biceps as his hips pushed roughly back against the larger man's. "I believe you said I could dance all over your dick if I wanted to."

Dean smirked as he moved his lips to press soft, delicate kisses all along Seth's neck. "So you wanna ride my cock then?" He asked, his face still buried in Seth's neck, his nose inhaling the delicious scent that made up the younger man. "Cause I'd really fuckin' like that." He grinned when he heard Seth's sharp intake of breath. "I'd fuckin' _love_ to watch your ass bounce up and down on my fat dick. You want that Seth? Huh?" He accentuated this with soft bites to Seth's neck.

"Oh fuck _yes_!" Seth panted, his hips bucking wildly against Dean's. He was beyond turned on now. "Take off your clothes and lie on the bed."

Dean's head lifted and he gave Seth a strange look. "Where has this new dominant Seth come from?" He grinned as he pressed their lips together for a moment before taking a few steps back and hooking his fingers into the hem of his plain white t-shirt. His blue eyes never dropped from Seth's as he pulled the thin, cotton material shirt up and over his head, revealing his toned and muscular physique that was rarely on display while they worked. He licked his lips as he started undoing his belt. He pulled the belt out from the loops and folded it in half. He cracked it softly against his hand, his grin growing larger as he watched Seth's eyes grow wide and dark with desire. "Maybe I should punish you now for what you did. Fuckin' bend you over and spank that juicy ass until it's red raw."

"Another night." Seth barely managed to get out. His mind was swimming with naughty thoughts of what he'd _love_ the older man to do to him but his cock was straining painfully against his jeans. He was desperate to get some and was certainly not shy about voicing that. "I have to have that dick in me. Now."

Seth closed the small gap between them and quickly undid Dean's light blue jeans, yanking the heavy material down his hips until they pooled at his ankles. He swallowed as he realized the older man had been commando the entire night. "Look whose the slut now. Not wearing underpants."

Dean bent down to undo his shoes before kicking them away with his jeans and socks. "I was kinda hoping for a quickie in the bathroom." He winked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Strip for me."

Seth smirked as he used his feet to kick off his converse, not watching as they smacked against the wall. He moved his hand up to his hair and pulled the band off that was holding his hair back in a pony tail and let his hair flop delicately onto his shoulders. He moved his head to the side a few times before looking at Dean. He let out a moan as he saw Dean with his hand wrapped around his cock, his large hand pumping slowly up and down his thick cock.

"That's some Pantene shit right there." Dean grinned.

Seth rolled his eyes as he hooked his fingers under the hem of his old, black band t-shirt he'd pulled on for the evening. He pulled it up and over his head, his hips swaying in time to the music he could hear in his head before he threw it to the other side of the room. He ran his hands along his toned torso, smirking when he heard a gasp from the older man before he undid his own jeans. He'd deliberately worn the tightest pair of blue jeans he owned so that he could show the other man exactly what he had. He could still clearly see the grin on Dean's face when they met up in the lobby before heading to the club, the man's eyes darkening as Seth was sure Dean's mind was creating dirty, dirty situations he'd want him in.

Seth's nimble fingers quickly undid his belt before moving onto his button and fly. He still moved his hips from side to side, the song that was playing in his head encouraging his movements while the amount of alcohol he'd consumed earlier in the night gave him the confidence to move that way. He grinned as he locked eyes with Dean again. He pulled his skin tight jeans down just the barest amount as he watched Dean's hand move up and down his length, a moan leaving his lips as his erection sprang free from its denim prison. He pulled the tight pants down his muscular legs, all the way until they got to his ankles before he bent down to tug them off and throw them across the room, ignoring the sound they made as they connected with the wall. He bent down and quickly ripped off his white ankle socks before making his way over to the edge of the bed where Dean sat, still stroking his cock.

He climbed onto the other man's lap, planting a strong leg on either side of Dean while his arms wrapped around the older man's shoulders. He moved a hand to the back of Dean's head, directing it up towards his own mouth where their lips collided once more. He groaned as he felt Dean's tongue swipe at corner of his mouth, forcing his lips open as he graciously accepted the pink muscle, his own tongue curling around the invader as his eyes slid closed and he pressed his body closer to Dean. He moaned shamelessly into the kiss as he felt Dean's hands reach around and firmly grab a hold of his butt cheeks, the large hands spreading the two muscular globes apart which only made him moan again into the kiss while his body pressed impossibly closer into Dean's.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first, his light blue eyes cracking open to see Seth sitting just slightly above him, his eyes closed, mouth parted as his fingers gripped into his shoulders. He groaned when he felt Seth's body press closer into his, the younger man's erection pushing into his stomach. The younger man looked perfect. "Seth." He breathed out, his tongue reaching up and tracing along the younger man's neck as he felt the slightly smaller body that was on top of him shudder from the sensation. "Lube me up and get on. I can't wait much longer."

Seth's eyes opened and looked down just as Dean pulled away from his sweaty neck. His brown eyes were wide as he moved his hands to push Dean's shoulders back until he was lying flat on the bed. Seth slid off of the older man's lap, his feet landing on the floor as he went straight for Dean's bedside table. He heard shuffling on the bed and glanced over to see Dean kicking away his baggy jeans while sliding into the middle of the bed, his head dropping back into the firm pillows. He quickly grabbed the small bottle of lube and made his way onto the bed, crawling over to the older man who was watching him intently, his arms folded behind his head as he watched Seth approach his body.

Seth popped the cap of the lube and squirted a small amount onto the palm of his hand before moving it towards Dean's cock. He wrapped his hand around the thick erection, his lube covered hand moving up and down the length a couple of times. He pulled back after he was sure the organ was sufficiently coated, his legs sliding over so that he was straddling the man's strong legs once more. He moved forward just a little bit before reaching behind and gripping onto Dean's cock, his ass moving backwards as he started to push the thick erection inside of him. He groaned as he felt Dean's strong hands grab at his slender hips, encouraging his movements by pulling him down.

Seth let out a loud moan as he found himself fully seated on the older man. His hands reached out to hold onto Dean's torso, his fingers grabbing at the thick muscle as he started rocking his hips back and forth. His eyes glanced down to see Dean looking up at him in a way he'd never seen before. The older man looked almost _desperate_ in the way that his brown eyes were clouded over with lust but there was something else that hung behind the lust, something that almost looked like _love_. Seth pushed that to the side as he threw his head back and started lifting his hips up and down, groaning at the sound of his ass smacking against Dean's hips.

"Fuck yes!" Dean moaned from below him, his finger nails tightening into the muscular cheeks that were smacking down hard against his hips. He had never seen anything more arousing than Seth bouncing up and down on his cock. He loved the way the younger man's moans left his mouth at random intervals. He loved the way that Seth's hands grabbed at his stomach and chest, his nails scratching down his body but he didn't much care. He loved seeing this side of Seth, seeing the younger man get so much pleasure from his cock. He loved everything about Seth.

Dean's fingers grabbed tighter into the muscular globes and closed his eyes, his hips bucking up into the tight heat above him. He tried to push his thoughts to the side and concentrate on giving Seth an almighty orgasm. He could hear the whorish moans from above him, could hear the loud smacking sound of skin on skin as Seth bounced up and down on his cock while his hips thrust up, letting his cock hit deeper than he would normally be able to hit. He heard another loud moan from above him and snapped his eyes open to see Seth looking down at him, his brown eyes clouded over with lust as he continued gyrating his hips back and forth, his bouncing halting for the moment as he dug his fingers into Dean's pectorals. He smirked as he heard a loud groan from the man beneath him.

"Tell me how good it feels Ambrose." Seth moaned, grinding his hips back and forth roughly while he squeezed his inner muscles. He did it again when he heard a growl come from the larger man beneath him. "Tell me how much you fuckin' _love_ being inside of me."

"_Seth_." Dean groaned, bucking his hips up and trying to thrust in and out of the body on top of him but Seth held him somewhat steady and unable to move. Seth squeezed his ass muscles again and Dean let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting up hard into the younger man. "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock." He groaned loudly as their eyes locked in an intense blue on brown stare off. "You have no idea how much I love fucking that fat ass of yours." He accentuated his dirty words with a sharp thrust upwards. "I could fuck you every day for the rest of my damn life if you stay this tight."

Seth smiled at Dean's words. He stopped rocking his hips back and forth and instead leant forward, placing his hands on either side of Dean's head and forced their lips together. He started moving his hips back and forth as he intensified their kiss. He felt his body melt into Dean's as the older man spread his ass cheeks apart and started fucking hard up into him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes to let out the loudest moan he could. "Fuck yes! Right there!" He pressed his ass down, his eyes staring into Dean's as the older man thrust up and slammed into his prostate. "Don't stop, baby, don't stop!" He panted, his hips moving down onto Dean's cock every time the older man thrust up.

Seth leant forward and pressed their lips together again, his loud moan being swallowed by Dean's hungry mouth. He could feel the stirring in the pit of his stomach and despite the fact that he had barely touched his own cock, the way that it was rubbing against Dean's sweaty stomach was doing the same job. His fingers curled around the sheets, pulling them closer to the blonde's head as their kiss intensified, their tongues entwining around each other's as they tasted themselves. The smack, smack, smacking of their bodies connected over and over again along with their moans and groans made their own private soundtrack as they both reached their peaks.

Seth pulled back again and threw his head back, his brown and blonde hair flicking back and lightly slapping him on his shoulders. He moaned loudly this time, his hips pushing down hard on Dean's cock as he rocked back and forth, trying to create some delicious friction on his desperate cock. "Dean I'm so fucking close. Make me cum all over you."

Dean growled again, his hips surging up into the tight heat as the grip he had on Seth's ass tightened impossibly. His thrusts were starting to get a little bit robotic and he knew he was close, could feel his stomach muscles clenching and churning with every upward thrust. "Fuck you look so good like this." He groaned, his cock working in and out of Seth's tight ass just that little bit quicker, that little bit rougher. "I love you like this. Ah fuck Seth, I love you."

Seth's head snapped forward and looked down at Dean. He saw something in those blue eyes that just released him. His eyes fluttered closed as he released, his warm cum spilling between their sweaty stomachs as he moaned out Dean's name. His eyes opened again as heard Dean's voice moan out his name, his thrusts going robotic as he watched the older man's eyes close while he rode out his orgasm.

Seth leant forward and pressed a very soft, tender kiss to the older man's lips. When he pulled back he saw Dean was looking at him in a strange sort of way. "Did you mean it?" He asked quietly.

Dean visibly tensed at the question. "Did I mean what?"

"You just said you loved me. Did you mean it?" Seth sat up and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"We gotta get cleaned up." Dean dropped eye contact with the younger man and rolled them over so that Seth was on his back. He pulled out of Seth with soft plop before he scooted off the bed and headed into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. When he got back he saw Seth sitting on the side of the bed with his arms still folded across his chest. "What?"

"You just said you loved me and you're going to pretend like it didn't happen." Seth said sharply.

"I'm not pretending that at all." Dean answered swiftly, throwing the towel to the younger man once he'd wiped himself clean. He let out a sigh when he realized that Seth was not going to drop the issue. His stupid issue that he accidentally said out loud. "Yes I do love you but I didn't mean to say it."

The words only seemed to make Seth angrier. "Then why say it?"

Dean let out a sigh, crossing the small distance between them and sitting next to the younger man on the bed. "I don't know what this is between us but I certainly don't want it to stop Seth." He paused for a moment to read Seth's expression. "It was an accident to say those words but I do, ya know, love you.."

"Dean." Seth said quietly. "I-"

"Don't say anything." Dean said quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him back into the bed. "Let's just take it slow and we can forget I said those words until you're ready to say them back."

Seth nodded, cuddling into the older man as he felt the warm covers wrap across his body. He rolled over so that he was facing the window and he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist. He only had to wait a few minutes to hear the soft snoring of the older man behind him. But he was still wide awake. He didn't know what to make of tonight. He didn't even know if he was ready for this with Dean. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**A/N:** little bit of drama there for you. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this story a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean awoke the next morning to an empty bed and an empty room. He sat up slowly, scratching the side of his dark blonde head as he swung his long legs to the side and climbed out of the comfortable bed. He glanced over at the bedside table and noticed that there was a note sitting there, the black, messy handwriting easily identifiable as Seth's. He picked up the piece of paper and read it, a sense of relief washed over him. But his actions from last night still hung in the air as he tried to push past his own insecurities.

He had a distinct feeling that he would be waking up alone this morning. Seth had been acting strange after his accidental confession. He mentally kicked himself for being so god damn stupid and admitting how he truly felt about the other man, his team mate and one of his closest friends. He re-read the note for what felt like the hundredth time before moving over to his bag and pulling his clothes on. Seth's note had indicated that he and Roman would be meeting him for breakfast after their run. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost time to meet up with them.

If he was honest with himself, he had been lusting after Seth for some time now. He seized his opportunity in a less than pg-friendly way when he noticed the man was _very_ frustrated in more ways than one. Dean had had an interest in the younger man since the moment they met back in FCW. Their eyes met as they shook hands for the first time and Dean knew he had to have him. Unfortunately, Seth had a girlfriend and as far as Dean was aware, he was one hundred percent heterosexual.

That was until a few months ago when Seth had broken up with her seemingly out of nowhere. Seth never told him the reason why his relationship with her ended but Dean never asked either. It wasn't until a month after that Seth had broken up with her that Dean started to question the younger man's sexuality. Not only did Dean find himself watching Seth throw himself head first into sex with various, random men but he also saw the looks the younger man was shooting him at every opportunity.

Dean was much more observant than most people ever knew and there was no way he was going to miss the longing, desperate stares that were shot his way from those brown eyes of his most desired obsession. He always had one eye on the younger man but was finding it more difficult than ever to look away from the two-toned man. He had never been more infatuated with someone than he had with Seth Rollins. There was something about him that made Dean want to know everything about him, watch his every move when he was sure the younger man wasn't looking, it made him want him even more.

A few days before he finally capitalized on his situation, he and Seth had been drunk out of their minds, arms wrapped around each others shoulders as they barely managed to walk from the bar to their hotel just down the street. They had just made it inside of their shared hotel room when Seth threw himself at Dean, his arms wrapping around the back of Dean's head, pulling their faces almost together. Dean could remember as clear as day the way that Seth's brown eyes stared deeply into his own light blue eyes. He saw a different side of Seth that pushed past friendship and into something more.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you." Seth had blurted out, a crooked grin on his lips as he held Dean tightly against him. "But I can't. You're my best friend and I can't lose that."

"Who said you had to lose me?" He had questioned, his hands grabbing at Seth's tight t-shirt.

"Dean, come on man, we can't." Seth had slurred. That stupid crooked grin still on his face as he pushed his lips closer to Dean's. "Maybe we could."

Dean had been so close to pressing their lips together until he felt Seth go limp in his arms. He glanced down at the younger man who was out cold. He groaned and moved him into the bed closest to the door, pulling his pants and shoes off before tucking him into the warm bed. He regretted not staying that night, instead leaving Seth alone and walking down the hallway to another room of an acquaintance he often visited late at night. As soon as he stepped into that room he knew he'd made a mistake.

Dean snapped away from his thoughts as he pulled a pair of black and blue checked shorts. He quickly slipped on his shoes before grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out of the door and towards the elevator which would take him to the hotel's restaurant. It only took a few minutes until he exited the small space and strolled into the dining room. He glanced around, a little upset that Seth and Roman weren't already there but not too bothered as he headed straight for the buffet, grabbing a bowl and plate and loading himself up with food.

He put his bowl and plate on his table before he went to grab himself a coffee. He gave himself two shots of the addictive caffeine but he skipped the sugar and milk, instead adding a little bit of cold water as he made his way back to his seat. He sat down and took a small sip, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as he felt the warm liquid trickle down the back of his throat. He had just picked up his spoon and placed the spoonful of cereal into his mouth when he saw a female figure stop at his table and half sit on the side of it.

"You're all by yourself Dean." Dean didn't even need to look up to see whose body belonged to that sing-song voice. "Where are Seth and Roman?"

Dean glanced up at AJ Lee, who was looking at him in an odd sort of way as she twirled a strand of her long brown hair around her index finger. He chanced a glance at what she was wearing, her plain black t-shirt sticking to her toned body like a second skin while her shorts were so short they barely covered her ass. He didn't even need to look down to know she was wearing knee-high converse. "They'll be here soon." He mumbled as he scooped another spoonful of the cereal into his mouth.

"You haven't come to see me in a while Dean." AJ said quietly, her head tilting as she watched him watching her. Their eyes met but only kept contact for a few moments before Dean's light blues dropped back to his food. "I get so lonely now at night." She pushed him in a way that only she could.

Dean couldn't even say that he was annoyed because he wasn't. There was always a strange sort of chemistry that hung between him and AJ but it was never as intense as what he had with Seth or made him lust after her in the same way. He had acted on his attraction for her, resulting in them in bed together night after night, week after week. But he had never made it about anything other than sex. "I've kinda been seeing someone." He said quietly, not even bothering to look up to know the woman was upset. He knew as well as she did that if Seth had not appeared on the scene that they would be very much a couple.

"Who?" AJ said sharply, her arms folding tightly across her chest while her pretty face curled into a scowl.

"It's not really any of your damn business AJ." Dean shrugged, his eyes glancing up at her for a moment as he continued eating. He saw the hurt behind her brown eyes and it made a pang of guilt stab at his gut. "You know what sort of thing we had going on. You knew exactly what it was from the start."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down again. "It's Rollins, isn't it?"

Dean didn't look up at her, worried that she would see that he was keeping something from her. He took another sip of his black coffee before answering. "It doesn't matter who it is."

AJ laughed causing Dean to look up at her. She bent to the side so her mouth was right next to his ear. "When he gets sick of you, you know where I'll be baby." She whispered right into his ear, causing an involuntary shudder as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She glanced to her right, a huge grin on her face as she saw Seth standing there watching, mouth slack and eyes wide. "See you later Dean."

Dean didn't bother looking up as she skipped away from his table. A small smile appeared on his lips as he continued eating his breakfast. He didn't even bother looking up until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. His heart started racing when he saw it was Seth sitting next to him with an intense look on his otherwise attractive face. "Hey you."

"What the fuck was that about?" Seth snapped, his voice low as he tightened the grip on Dean's shoulder. "Are you fucking AJ as well as me?"

Dean balked. "AJ is my friend."

"Is that all she is?" Seth pressed.

Dean let out a sigh. "We've hooked up a few times before but that was only because-"

"Because what?" Seth cut him off.

"I don't want this conversation here." Dean said quietly. "I'll gladly talk to you about this upstairs just not where someone might hear."

Seth let out a groan and stood up. He grabbed a hold of Dean's hand and dragged him away from his table and through the hotel restaurant. He ignored the stares, comments and whistles as he pulled the older, slightly bigger man towards the lift. He walked in first, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Dean push the button for his floor. It only took a short while before they arrived on Dean's floor and the older man left the lift first, heading straight for his room, unlocking the door easily and striding straight into his room and sitting himself on the edge of the bed.

Seth closed the door behind him and came to stand in front of him, arms still folded across his chest. "What's your reason?"

Dean scratched his head absentmindedly, wanting to reach out and touch Seth but resisted for fear that he may get punched in the face by the younger man. He groaned inwardly before he spoke. "We've hooked up a few times because I could never get you." He said the words quickly and cringed, realizing how corny and pathetic he sounded. "I was trying to fill a void with her that could only be filled by you. I know you don't want to hear this, hell, you practically ran when I told you I loved you but I don't want you to get jealous over her when there's no competition." He paused for a moment and looked up to see Seth's expression had softened slightly. "It was you from day one."

Seth couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He stepped forward in between Dean's parted legs. His smile grew when he felt Dean's strong hands grab at the back of his thighs. "Why didn't you do anything when we first met?"

Dean shrugged. "You had a girlfriend man, I thought you were straight. And when you were finally single, you just whored yourself out to other men."

"I never fucked any of them." Seth said quietly. "I wanted to see if you would notice me."

Dean's eyes shot wide open. "Are you for fucking real right now?!"

Seth nodded but didn't say a word until he heard Dean's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just at how stupid and stubborn we both are." Dean answered. His fingers tightened around Seth's muscular thighs and pulled the younger man in closer to his body. He looked up at Seth, their eyes locking as one of Seth's hands reached down to push Dean's fringe from his eyes. "I don't want to push you but I want something more than just sex with you."

Seth's smile grew just a little bit wider. "I want that too."

Dean smiled back up at the younger man, his hands moving up to lightly grab at Seth's rounded ass cheeks. He squeezed them through the thin, brown and white cotton material shorts that Seth had pulled on after his run, his lips curling into a smirk when he saw Seth's hips buck forward. He moved one of his hands around from Seth's ass to rub along the front. His fingers rubbed along the thickening outline of the semi- erect cock, his tongue moving out to trace along his bottom lip as his blue eyes locked onto Seth's. His fingers danced up Seth's shorts and quickly undid them, pulling them along with the black boxer briefs mid-way down his thigh. He wrapped his long fingers around the base of Seth's cock and worked his hand up and down a few times, his blue eyes never dropping from Seth's.

Seth moaned softly as he felt Dean's hand work his cock slowly. "You just tell me you want something more than sex and now your hands around my dick." He laughed.

"I can't help it. It's too much fun to play with it." Dean grinned up at him. He moved his mouth forward, his tongue poking out to trace along the swollen head. He felt Seth's body shudder from above him as he moved his lips closer still and wrapped them around the engorged head.

One of Seth's hands wrapped around the back of Dean's head, making sure the older man didn't suddenly move his head away. He let his eyes slide shut as he felt Dean's hot, wet mouth slide down his long, thick length all the way down until his nose brushed against the small amount of pubic hair. Dean let out a groan as the tip of Seth's cock brushed at the back of his throat, his cheeks sucking in every time he pushed his talented mouth down until his nose was buried in the small patch of dark hair.

He heard Seth moan from above him and glanced up to see Seth watching him intently. He saw the way those brown eyes followed his every move up and down the cock. He heard the younger man let out another loud moan as he pulled back to suck hard on the head. "Fuck Dean. Don't you fucking stop." Seth moaned, his fingers curling through Dean's blonde curls as his hips bucked forward involuntarily.

One of Dean's hands reached underneath to caress Seth's heavy balls, his long fingers gently rubbing at the sensitive area, trying to coax a release from the younger man while his mouth continued moving up and down the thick length. He started to move his mouth up and down Seth's length faster and rougher, the soft sounds of slurping being drowned out by Seth's loud moans. He glanced up again at Seth, who was still watching him, mouth open and cheeks flushed while loud moans and groans left his swollen lips intermittently.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Seth's cock and instead wrapping his fist tightly around the organ and stroking quickly while he used his other to turn Seth around so that he was facing away from him now. He grinned as he used the hand that wasn't currently jerking Seth off to force the younger man to bend slightly before using that hand to spread apart his juicy ass cheeks. He licked his lips once before pushing his mouth between the two round globes and licking a long stripe across Seth's tight, puckered entrance.

He heard Seth let out another loud moan as he traced his tongue along the entrance a couple of times before he plunged the pink muscle straight into the tight heat he could barely get enough of. He let out a moan of his own as he pushed his tongue as far as he could into Seth's ass, the taste on his tongue making the erection he had in his pants throb desperately for some kind of attention. He ignored his own needs as he continued plunging his tongue in and out of Seth's delicious ass, the thick muscle moving wiggling around in the deep heat as his hand continued moving along Seth's length.

He could tell by the heavy breathing and the rate in which the moans were leaving Seth's lips that the younger man was close. He sped up his hand and pressed his tongue in as far as he possibly could, using the pink muscle to circle inside the warm heat as he felt Seth's ass push back against his face causing a groan to leave his throat. He pulled his tongue reluctantly out of Seth's tight ass and instead sucked a hard kiss to the puckered entrance as his fingers squeezed tightly around the base of Seth's cock.

"Fuck Dean! Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna-ahh!" Seth moaned loudly as he pushed his ass back hard against Dean's face as he came. His brown eyes slid shut as his orgasm overtook his senses and he shot his warm load all over Dean's hand, some of it splattering up and onto his clean black t-shirt.

He opened his eyes slowly after a moment and looked over his shoulder to see Dean's hand working along his own cock, his shorts and underpants down to ankles. He licked his tongue along his lip before he dropped down to his knees and reached forward, pushing Dean's hand away from his big, thick cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base while he moved his mouth forward and sucked hard on Dean's swollen head. He heard a loud moan from the older man as he pushed his mouth all the way down the long length until the tip brushed against the back of his throat.

He let out a low moan as he instantly started moving his mouth up and down the long length, his speed increasing each time he moved up and down. He let out a soft groan each time he felt Dean's cock head press into the back of his throat but never complained as he felt the stronger man's hips push up, forcing that big dick deeper down his throat. He moaned with every thrust inwards while his hand crept up Dean's thigh and started to gently caress the heavy ball sack that hung tightly there. He cracked his eyes open to look up at Dean, who was still sitting on the bed, his arms holding him up as he leant back.

Seth stared at Dean's handsome face as he continued moving his mouth up and down Dean's cock, his cheeks sucking in completely now as he tried to give the older man the best blow job he could muster. He glanced up to see Dean's blue eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open slightly, soft little moans leaving his mouth intermittently as his hips pushed up every time Seth's mouth slid down.

"Fuck you are so good at sucking my dick." Dean moaned gently, his eyes opening as he looked down to see Seth staring back up at him. Even around a mouth full of cock, he could tell that the younger man was smiling. He could see the happiness reflected in those brown eyes. He let his head drop back again and his blue eyes slide shut as he relished in the way Seth's tight mouth sucked him. "You have no idea how good you are."

Seth let out a groan that vibrated around Dean's cock as he continued sucking harder and faster along the long, thick length. He could hear the way that Dean was cursing, could feel the way that Dean's long legs tightened next to his shoulders and as he ran his other hand along Dean's defined stomach, he could feel the muscles clenching and quivering. He pulled his mouth up to the tip and sucked especially hard around the swollen tip just as he heard a loud moan of his name leave Dean's throat and he swallowed the warmth that flowed into his mouth.

He pushed his mouth all the way down Dean's cock as he desperately swallowed the older man's warm cum while Dean's hips rocked back and forth into his mouth. Once Dean's hips stopped moving, he pulled his mouth off and swallowed, standing up and looking down at Dean for a moment as he watched the older man pull up his pants while he did the same.

Dean finally glanced up to look at the younger man, a smile creeping across his lips. "What?"

"So what are we now?" Seth asked quietly as he glanced down at his t-shirt, cursing as he saw the stain. "Fuck! Look at my shirt man!"

"Just wear one of mine." Dean answered, standing up and heading over to his suitcase, pulling out the first black one he found and throwing it at the other man. "And we can be whatever you want us to be."

"Boyfriend?" Seth asked as he pulled off his now soiled t-shirt and pulled on the plain black t-shirt Dean had thrown at him. It was about a size too big for him but it was still comfortable and smelt like Dean.

Dean stood up and closed the gap between them. "If that's what you want me to be, that's what I'll be." He ran his hand through Seth's two-toned hair, before setting his fingers on the younger man's bearded chin. "I'll give you whatever you want from me."

Seth leant forward and pressed their lips together in a soft, delicate kiss. He pulled back after a moment and just stared into Dean's eyes, their brown and blues locking as their foreheads rested gently together. "I'm not sure if I can tell you those words yet, but I'm ready to start this with you." He linked their fingers together as Dean just smiled back at him. "We should probably get back to Roman, he'll be wondering where we are."

Dean pulled his forehead back from Seth's and started pulling the younger man towards the door. He had his other hand on the door handle and was about to pull it when he turned to Seth. "It's always been you, remember that."

Seth's cheeks flushed red at the somewhat romantic words. "I'm never going to forget it."

**A/N:** this story was totally supposed to be just a multi chapter porn rampage and then as I was writing, all this other storyline just sorta happened haha. I totally ship AJ/Dean for real life too so my brain just felt compelled to add that one in. Thanks heaps to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7:**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Seth stormed back into their shared locker room, slamming the door shut as he threw his tag team title onto the bench. He let out a curse as it slipped and clanged onto the tiled floor. He _really_ didn't need to add another scratch to it. He stomped over to his bag and yanked it open, the zipper squealing as he reached in for his towel and body wash before throwing the bag carelessly onto the floor. He cursed again when he heard a crunch. He knew instantly that he'd just cracked his phone screen.

He stomped off to the shower in the back, ignoring the creak of the door opening. He was so worked up after the promo they had just filmed that he couldn't calm down. He had put the most aggravating situation in his head so that he could deliver his best. He had been spurred on by the scene he'd walked in on a few days ago with Dean and AJ. He wasn't blind and even from across the room he could see the chemistry between them. Dean had reassured him countless times that there was nothing at all for him to worry about but there was still a niggling voice at the back of his head that only added fuel to his stupid insecurities.

His fingers pulled at the flimsy zipper on his vest, tugging it down before he shrugged it carelessly off his shoulders and it landed on the tiled floor beneath him. He moved his hands to pull his shirt off but was stopped by another set of large hands that grabbed at his and pinned them to his hips. He didn't need to turn to know who was there. "Dean." He breathed out as he slumped back into the embrace, the older man's face pressing soft kisses on his slightly exposed neck.

"That was quite a performance Seth." Dean mumbled, one of his hands moving to start undoing Seth's belt. His long, skilled fingers moved easily through the leather before starting on the button and fly of Seth's black cargo pants. "But something tells me that you weren't really _that _upset over Show and Henry. What's wrong?"

"That's all it was." Seth lied and obviously too.

Dean's hand moved into Seth's pants, his palm rubbing along the already half-hard member in Seth's skimpy black briefs. He smirked when he heard the younger man gasp softly. "Tell me what's wrong baby." He cooed, his palm still rubbing slowly up and down the growing length.

"That's what it was." Seth lied again, his head falling back against Dean's shoulder, his brown eyes clouded over. "Dean, can you calm me down?"

Dean's blue eyes looked into Seth's and saw something sad hanging behind them. "I will if you promise, and I mean really _promise_, to tell me what's gotten you so worked up."

"I will." Seth mumbled, moving his head closer to Dean's, a satisfied sigh leaving him as their lips connected. His eyes slid shut and he leant into the kiss, his body twisting around so that they were face to face. He felt Dean back him up into the tiled shower wall, a collective groan leaving their mouths as they landed with a soft thud against it.

Seth's fingers moved to grab at Dean's biceps, pulling the arms to wrap around him as his mouth opened to let the older man's tongue in. He pushed their hips together, moaning through the kiss as he felt one of Dean's hands grab at his muscular thigh and lift it to wrap around his hip. Dean's tongue rolled against his, their tongues entwining around each other as they morphed into one. Dean pulled back from their kiss first, his light blue eyes opening as he rested his forehead against Seth's. He smiled as he watched Seth's brown eyes flutter open.

At that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Dean moved his mouth forward and pressed their lips together once more. Seth's lips parted instantly to let the older man dominate his mouth as their eyes slid shut simultaneously. His left hand moved from Dean's bicep to curl through his hair and wrap around the back of his head. He pulled Dean's face impossibly closer to his while their kiss deepened, identical moans leaving their mouths as their clothed crotches rubbed and rocked against each other. Dean's hands grabbed harder and tighter onto Seth's slender body, pulling that leg tighter around his waist as he rocked his hips forward with a little more intensity.

"Again?!" Roman's voice echoed from behind them. "Fucks sake!"

Dean broke the kiss attempted to turn around to look but Seth kept a firm hold on his head, pushing it into his neck. "Maybe you could slum it again Ro?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Maybe you guys could fuck in a hotel room like a normal couple?"

"You can stay if you want. I don't mind if you watch us." Seth grinned, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Dean pressed soft kisses along his sweaty neck.

"You _have _been hanging out with him too long." Roman groaned before turning on his heel and storming out of their shared locker room, the door slamming as he left.

Dean lifted his head from Seth's neck with a smirk on his attractive face. "You _are_getting sassy Rollins."

Seth moved his mouth forward and pressed their lips together again. He tilted his head and let his lips part as he felt Dean's tongue probe inside of his mouth. His eyes slid shut again as he let the wonderful feeling of Dean's kisses wash over him. He smiled through the kiss as he felt the older man's hips start rocking against his. He moaned through the kiss when he felt Dean's erection digging sharply into his, making his stomach do back flips and somersaults at the thought of what was going to happen.

He pulled back from the kiss first this time and looked into Dean's eyes, which were blown wide from lust. "I want you Dean."

Dean's tongue poked out and traced along his bottom lip. "How do you want me?"

"I want you to bend me over in this shower and give me your best." Seth answered with a sharp thrust forward with his hips causing the older man to groan. "But before you do that, I want you to shove that tongue up my ass."

Dean almost laughed at Seth's boldness. The younger man had started getting more confident in the few weeks that they'd been fucking around together. "I am pretty hungry."

Seth groaned and pushed his hips up again, moaning at the delicious friction that passed between them, his fingers on his right hand digging into Dean's bicep. "Get me naked."

Dean's eyebrow cocked up in surprise. He raised one of his hands up to his forehead and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Dean stepped out of the embrace first, letting Seth's leg that was wrapped around his hip to fall to the floor with a soft thud. His hands immediately went to tug Seth's tight black t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it into the corner. Once he'd thrown the thin cotton t-shirt away, he dropped to his knees and undid Seth's black shoes. He unlaced them one at a time before throwing them against the wall, not caring that he probably scuffed them as they thudded hard against the tiles.

He reached up and pulled down Seth's cargo pants and skimpy briefs, revealing inch by delicious inch of Seth's tanned legs. Once he pushed them all the way down to Seth's ankles, he yanked them off with his socks, the belt on his pants clanging against the wall. He ran his hand up every inch of Seth's naked body as he stood up, earning soft gasps before he stood up. He ran his hand through Seth's still damp hair, his fingers moving to trace along his bearded chin before he brought his hand back to his own body.

His hands started to tug at his own skin tight black muscle shirt but they were smacked away by the younger man. Seth's fingers ran along the stretchy, compression material singlet before pulling at it with his nimble fingers. "I don't like that you don't have to wear a vest anymore." Seth mumbled while pulling the material up.

"Why's that?" Dean spoke quietly as his hands rubbed at Seth's pointed hips.

"Cause then everyone sees what is mine." Seth spoke quietly again as he pulled the silky material up and over Dean's head. He threw it over to the pile of his own clothes while he moved his fingers to grab onto the big, silver belt buckle. "This buckle gets me going every damn time."

"I've noticed, don't you worry." Dean grinned. "Hurry up and get me naked so I can get inside that tight ass."

Seth obliged immediately. His hands quickly undid Dean's belt before moving onto his button and fly. He grinned as his hands pulled the older man's cargo pants down his hips, pushing them down, his grin growing larger as he revealed Dean's light blue boxer briefs. "Those damn blue briefs!" He laughed. "I bet you make all the fan girls fap every time your panties get shown."

"I don't hear you complaining and you're my biggest fan girl." Dean winked at him.

Seth laughed again, dropping down on his knees to pull of Dean's shoes, socks, pants and underpants. He carelessly tossed Dean's shoes against the wall along with his socks and black cargo pants but stopped when the older man only had the tight blue briefs on. The thin cotton was stretched hard over Dean's muscular ass while the front was barely able to contain the throbbing erection that was straining hard against the flimsy material. He smirked as he ran his fingers along the thick shaft. This view of Dean really left nothing at all to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine at all anymore.

He licked his lips before pulling the tight briefs down to the older man's ankles, watching as he kicked them away. He reached his hand up while his mouth followed, tongue poking out just as his fingers wrapped around the base of Dean's fat cock. He lapped his tongue across the swollen head, the first few beads of pre cum appearing. He let out a moan as the taste sat on his tongue. Dean definitely had a unique taste that made him want to come back for more every time. He loved to be on his knees for the older man.

His lips wrapped around the swollen head and sucked. He heard the man above him moan and push his fingers through Seth's two toned hair, forcing his mouth all the way down Dean's cock. He groaned when the tip of Dean's cock rubbed against the back of his throat. He started moving his mouth up and down instantly, his cheeks sucking in tightly as his lips worked the thick cock in his mouth.

He had barely started to get a rhythm going when he felt Dean's hand yank his head off his cock. He was pulled to his feet before being pushed into the showers. He watched as Dean reached behind him and turned on the shower, the water warming up quickly as he stood underneath. He felt Dean's strong hands on his hips, forcing him to turn around and bend over slightly. His cheek pressed into the cool tile as he tried to crane his head to watch the older man do what he was about to do to him but failed.

Dean dropped to his knees on the cool tile, his thoughts about having weird tile patterns on his knees dismissed as he used both of his hands to grab at the round globes in front of him. He licked his lips as he looked at the puckered entrance quivering in anticipation. He pushed his mouth forward and licked a long, wet stripe down Seth's crack. He smirked as he heard Seth moan and his smirk grew larger when he felt the younger man press his ass back. He loved Seth like this, all needy and desperate.

He didn't bother teasing much longer, his own erection so hard that it was lying flat against his stomach. He spread Seth's ass cheeks further apart before moving his mouth forward, his tongue diving straight into the tight heat. He groaned at the loud moan that  
Seth made. His tongue moved in and out of the tight heat, alternating with probing and circling inside. He moved one of his hands to join his mouth and pushed his index finger in alongside his probing tongue. Seth's hips pushed back hard and he moaned loud when Dean pushed his finger in knuckle deep.

Dean pushed in a second finger, the two long digits twisting around in Seth's tight heat while his tongue traced around the sensitive hole. He continued rocking his fingers in and out a few more times, enjoying the sounds the younger man was making while Seth continued pushing his ass back against his face. He pulled his fingers out of Seth's hole and probed his tongue in a couple more times before standing up and pressing a soft kiss to Seth's shoulder.

"You'd better be ready for my cock." Dean groaned in his ear. He wrapped his right hand around his fat dick while his left held Seth's hips steady although he knew that Seth wasn't going anywhere.

Seth merely moaned in response and pushed his ass back against Dean's aching cock. Dean's lips curled into a smirk, his right hand directing his cock to Seth's waiting ass hole with his left hand moved from Seth's hip to spread the younger man's cheeks apart. He pressed his swollen head against Seth's quivering ass hole, a groan leaving his lips as he pushed past the tight entrance, his thick length sliding balls deep inside instantly. He let out another groan as he pressed himself completely up against Seth, his hips pressing against the muscular globes of Seth's magnificent ass.

He moved his hands up to rest on either side of Seth's head on the cool, tiled wall. He moved his head forward and peppered soft, open mouthed kisses all along Seth's shoulders and neck as he slowly started to pull out before slamming back in. He grinned as he watched Seth's head flop back against his shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open as he continued moving slowly out and slamming back in.

He started to increase his speed, his fingers trying to grab onto the slippery tile as his hips began snapping in and out of the delicious heat that was pinned underneath him. The sound of their bodies connecting, their skin smacking hard and harder against each other with each and every thrust in was drowned out by the sound of the shower. He couldn't bare to take his eyes away from the beauty that was lying back on his shoulder. Seth's face changed and contorted with every thrust in, soft little moans escaping those sinful lips.

He pressed in harder when he felt Seth's body start to push back against his with his thrusts inward. Seth's eyes half-opened and he lifted his head just enough so that their lips could be pressed together once more. Dean groaned into the kiss, his lips parting as Seth's tongue probed inside of his mouth. His hips began moving quicker and quicker, the sudden spurt of Seth's dominance awakening something deep inside of him that made him want to push harder and harder into the other man. He wanted to make him scream.

Dean bent his legs slightly and angled his hips, slamming in hard and on an angle. Seth broke the kiss to moan loudly, his ass pushing back against Dean's cock as hard as he possibly could, the muscular cheeks bouncing every time Dean pushed in. "Fuck." Dean groaned out, leaning back slightly to watch the way his cock slid in and out of Seth's ass. He groaned again as he watched the way that ass was bouncing desperately every time he pushed in. He moaned at the way that ass pushed back hungrily onto his cock, the hole stretching and swallowing his thick length inside eagerly. "Touch yourself."

Seth reached around and instantly started moving his hand up and down his pulsing length. He let out a moan and squeezed his inner muscles tightly around Dean's invading cock. Dean felt so damn good inside of him. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Dean's eyes were blown wide and watching the way Seth's ass swallowed his cock over and over again. "Give me your best. Give me your hardest."

Dean glanced up and saw the wild look in Seth's eyes. He moved his hands down to grab at Seth's hips, his long fingers wrapping around them and squeezing as he pulled back and started to slam in and out hard. In and out, over and over again. Dean was like a jackhammer with the ferocity of his thrusts, his mind focused on screwing the tight ass that was bent over and willing for him. The sound of their skin smacking roughly together with every thrust in was staring to drown out the sound of the shower.

His thrusts continued getting harder and rougher the closer he brought himself to completion. He could hear Seth's moans growing louder and louder, his voice changing octaves every time he thrust in to smack hard against his prostate. The younger man turned to look at him again, his tongue licking at his bottom lip once as he continued pushing back against Dean's cock. Dean could have lost it right there. Seth had never looked as fucking hot as he did right now. The way that his back was arched, his fat ass looking even bigger and juicier than it ever had and the _look _that was in Seth's brown eyes almost killed him. His eyes were screaming that he wanted it harder, wanted it rougher, wanted his tight ass to be abused so badly.

"Tell me your close. Fuck, tell me you're almost there." Dean groaned. His thrusts in and out never faltered as his long fingers gripped tighter and tighter around the slender hips, his orgasm fast approaching as he moved quicker and quicker.

"Yeah baby. Almost there." Seth moaned. "Just don't stop. Don't fucking stop!" He moaned louder, his hand jerking his cock off harder and faster. He could feel his own churning in the pit of his stomach and his balls tighten as he quickly got closer and closer to his own orgasm. He moaned louder still as Dean's cock rubbed against his prostate. "Oh fuck, right there, right fucking there!"

Dean growled and continued pounding harder and faster into that spot. He watched the way that Seth's eyes rolled back into his head and he went rigid, every muscle clenching and he let out the loudest moan he had ever heard of his own name. He couldn't even hold on as Seth's ass muscles clenched around him so tightly it felt like his cock was suffocating. He let out a loud, long groan of Seth's name. His thrusts went rigid, almost robotic, as he spilled his load into the younger man's willing ass.

He moved his hips a couple more times before he stopped and pulled out. His cock dropped out with a soft plop and he moved his face forward to press a soft kiss to Seth's lips. The kiss broke instantly when he heard applause coming from behind them. His head snapped behind them and he flushed when he saw CM Punk standing there with a large grin on his handsome face.

"You should really lock the door boys." Punk grinned. "But fuck that was hot. If you guys ever want a three-way, I expect to be number one on the list."

"You are a dirty old man." Dean laughed. He tried his best to protect Seth, his own body draping across the younger man's. "How much did you see?"

Punk's grin grew larger at the question. "I saw all of it."

Seth's cheeks flushed bright red and he dropped his gaze from the former WWE champion that was standing in their locker room. The same former WWE champion that had just watched Dean screw the fuck out of him. He knew he was flushing an even darker shade of red now.

"Aw, Rollins has gone all shy again." Punk teased although he didn't move. His arms stayed folded across his chest as he grinned right back at them.

"You know you can live out your perverted fantasy in your dreams any time you want, right?" Dean shot back, a cheeky grin growing across his own face.

"Until you both realize just what I could give you both." Punk winked once before heading out the door.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he heard the door close. He stepped back a step and turned Seth around. He ran his index fingers under Seth's chin and forced the younger man to look up at him. "Have you calmed down yet?"

Seth's cheeks flushed again. "Yes."

"Good. Now tell me what's wrong." Dean said quickly. His hands ran along Seth's hips as he spoke.

"Nothing was really wrong." Seth answered quickly but he knew Dean didn't believe him. "I just, well I, ugh."

"I'm not gonna care what the reason is Seth. So spill." Dean spoke in a reassuring way.

"For that promo, I was trying to work myself up so that I was legitimately angry." Seth started, carefully watching Dean's reaction. "I thought about you and AJ. I know you said it's nothing but it riled me up enough to do an awesome promo like that so you really shouldn't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Dean replied sharply. "I don't want you to feel that way. Tell me what I can do to make you not feel like that."

Seth smiled. "Just promise me that it's going to be my bed you'll be crawling into every night."

Dean laughed. "I would kill to be able to crawl into bed with you."

Seth's smile grew again, his hands moving to rest on Dean's shoulders. "That's all I needed to hear."

**A/N:** oh that CM Punk, such a dirty old man haha. Thanks heaps for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. Hope you all enjoyed. GatesVengeance x


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, one hand rubbing at his sore left shoulder as he listened to the sound of the shower running from inside the small bathroom. Bryan had really done a number on his shoulder for the few seconds he had the finishing move locked in. He glanced up at the white bathroom door as he heard the water turn off. He knew he should have been getting ready since they were leaving soon to have dinner with Roman and a few of the other guys but after his own shower, he had pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and just sat on the edge of the bed.

A few moments later he heard the bathroom door creak open. He looked up and his blue eyes popped open as he took in the beautiful sight that walked towards him. Seth had one of the white hotel towels wrapped tightly around his hips, the thick material tied into a knot that sat just barely hiding his cock, the knot drooping down enough that it revealed some of Seth's pubic hair. Dean raked his eyes over the defined stomach where he saw small droplets of water cascading through the defined six-pack. His eyes moved higher still, admiring the luscious pectorals before settling on Seth's handsome face. He watched the younger man run a hand through his two-toned coloured hair, an involuntary groan leaving his lips as he saw more droplets of water roll down Seth's magnificent body.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Seth asked. He walked the few steps over to where Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed. He creased his forehead slightly when he saw Dean was rubbing at his shoulder. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"It just hurts man. Bryan pulled it a bit harder than usual." Dean mumbled, his fingers digging into a knot he could feel in his shoulder.

Seth shrugged out of the towel and climbed onto the bed behind Dean. He smacked Dean's hand away and instead moved his own hands up to the older man's broad shoulders. He dug his long fingers into the skin, his digits rubbing hard into the muscle and the knot it found there. He moved his other hand up to the other side of Dean's shoulders and began moving the fingers of his right hand into the hard muscle it found. He was encouraged by a soft moan that left the older man's mouth as he continued digging his fingers into the tense muscles. He could slowly feel the tense knots in the shoulders that drove him wild slowly disappearing.

"I think you're enjoying this as much as I am." Dean's voice cut through the silence.

Seth's fingers continued moving as he answered, "What makes you think that?"

Dean laughed. "Cause I can feel your hard-on digging into my back."

Seth glanced down and flushed red instantly. He couldn't believe he hadn't even noticed. His hands dropped from Dean's shoulders. "Oh."

Dean turned around and was instantly on top of Seth's naked body. He pressed their lips together in a rough, needy way, his tongue forcing its way into Seth's mouth that parted to let out a soft moan as both sets of eyes slid shut. Dean's hands ran down Seth's muscular body, his fingers scratching down the side of his defined torso before they slid underneath the younger man and squeezed. He swallowed the moan that Seth let out as he groped the two rounded ass cheeks, his fingers digging into the muscular globes as he pushed his hips down. He felt his own groan get swallowed by Seth's eager mouth as his clothed erection rubbed against Seth's completely uncovered one.

Seth's fingers moved to grab at Dean's muscular shoulders, his fingers pushing into the hard muscle they grabbed at as he still tried to work through the knot before he was distracted. His eyes snapped open when he felt Dean's lips pull away from his own and press against his still slightly damp neck. His fingers gripped tighter at the older man's shoulders while his hips bucked up against Dean's every time the older man pushed down. "Dean." He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the older man's lips trail delicately up and down his neck. His neck had always been his most sensitive spot and Dean knew exactly how to exploit that.

Dean pulled back from Seth's neck after a few short minutes and instead moved to press their lips back together once more. He swiped his tongue across Seth's slightly swollen bottom lip, forcing the younger man's pink lips to part as he plunged his tongue back into the warm confines of Seth's mouth. He groaned as he tangled their two tongues together, the two muscles curling around each other while he rocked his hips down harder and a little bit quicker each time. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the younger man's nimble fingers trace down his sides before settling on his hips, the two index fingers hooking into the elastic waist of his basketball shorts.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and was about to tell him to pull the shorts off so they could fuck already when he heard a loud knock at the door. He quickly glanced at the clock and knew it would be Roman standing outside. "Fuck." He cursed. His eyes dropped down to look at Seth who was staring back up at him with the most desperate, lustful look he'd ever seen on the younger man as he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "Do we _really_ have to go tonight?"

Seth opened his mouth to respond but the knocking on the white hotel door repeated. "When we get back you can fuck me however hard you want."

Dean groaned. "But I want to fuck that tight ass now."

Seth was about to respond before he heard Roman's voice boom through the door. "You two have until three and then I'm coming in!" They both heard Roman's deep voice carry through the heavy wooden door. "One."

Dean jumped off the bed and ran for his suitcase, quickly pulling out the clothes he had planned to wear tonight. He could hear Seth doing the same thing as he yanked off his basketball shorts before pulling on a pair of tight red boxer briefs. He had just reached for his jeans when he heard Roman's voice again.

"Two."

He glanced over at Seth who was just pulling on a pair of black, skinny leg jeans. He licked his lips as he saw the way the heavy material clung to Seth's rounded backside almost like it was a second skin. His eyes lifted to see Seth wink at him over his shoulder before he heard Roman's voice again.

"Three. I'm coming in!"

Dean cursed and barely managed to pull his jeans on as the larger, Samoan man walked through the heavy, white door. He was just able to do up the button and fly on his dark blue straight legs jeans when he heard the door close quietly behind the oldest man. He flashed a grin and a wink at Roman as he bent down to pick up his black leather belt, threading it easily through the loops.

"Why am I not surprised that you two aren't ready?" Roman laughed. He folded his arms across his broad t-shirt covered chest, the thin cotton on his navy blue polo shirt straining slightly from his biceps. He glanced over at Dean who was just bending over to pick up a t-shirt while Seth was fishing around for shoes and socks. "If you two spent less time _out_ of each others asses I wouldn't have to walk in on this."

Dean pulled on his black button up shirt over his arms, doing up the buttons as he looked over at Roman. "You can stop with the charade Roman and just admit you like what you see." He joked, doing up the last button. He bent down to dig out a pair of socks and his black sneakers.

Roman rolled his eyes, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "If that was true then we wouldn't be going out to dinner with a few of the guys and you two would be on your knees in front of me."

"Who said I'd suck your dick?" Dean smirked as he laced up his shoes.

Roman just laughed. "Just be thankful I don't swing your way." He glanced towards Seth who had just walked into the bathroom. "C'mon Seth, we don't have all day for you to your hair!"

Seth poked his head out of the bathroom and narrowed his eyes at the oldest man. "I'm just brushing it. Calm the fuck down old man."

Roman merely rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath that neither man was able to catch. His dark eyes flicked up as he watched Dean saunter past him towards the bedside table. He watched the blonde pull out his wallet and phone. He decided to ignore the half-empty bottle of lube that was sitting upright on the small pine table. He watched Dean waltz into the bathroom as well and let out a light sigh, pulling out his phone and smiling when he saw he had a new text from his wife. He opened it up and saw it was a picture of their daughter, a smile on her face as she showed off that she'd lost another tooth.

He glanced up just in time to watch his two stable mates walk out of the bathroom. He didn't miss the look that passed between their brown and blue eyes and couldn't help but notice the way that Seth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. And he certainly didn't miss the way that Seth continued looking at the blonde after Dean turned away. He knew what that look meant and it brought a smile to his face. "Are you two losers ready yet?" He grinned at them.

Dean nodded and lead the way out of the room, opening the door and letting Seth and Roman out first while he trailed behind. Roman walked a few steps in front of them and only turned back when he reached the lift. He pressed the button and turned back just in time to see Dean plant a soft kiss on the side of Seth's head while the youngest of their trio smiled softly, his brown eyes locked onto Dean's. He turned back around, not wanting to intrude on their private moment anymore than he already had.

The trio made their way down to the car in relative silence, making small talk as they managed to get into their car and out onto the main road with no problems. Dean offered to drive and Roman sat in the passenger seat while Seth sat in the back behind Roman. Seth's brown eyes looked into the rear view mirror with every chance he got, a smile growing on his face every time those light blue eyes locked with his. The drive to the restaurant they were meeting at took next to no time at all and before the three knew it, Dean was pulling the black rental sedan next to Antonio's red rental car.

Seth almost jumped out of the car as soon as Dean put the vehicle into park. He quickly raced around the side of the car and stopped at the driver's door. He pulled it open and smiled softly as he saw Dean give him a strange look. He watched the older man step out of the car and stand up next to him. Seth reached his hands out and grabbed at Dean's hips, pulling them closer to him. He lifted his head a little so he could look up at the older man, their eyes locking as he moved his lips forward to press against the older man's.

Dean lifted his finger and traced it along Seth's chin, halting the younger man's movements. He glanced around and was thankful there was no one around despite the fact that it was still light out. "You want to kiss me right here, out in the fucking open?" He watched the way Seth nodded shyly, his brown eyes wide and hopeful. "Just a quick one." He mumbled, leaning forward and pressing their lips together again for just a moment.

They broke apart when they heard Roman pretending to throw up. "If you two keep that up, I'm not going to be able to eat dinner."

Dean looked over at the eldest man, rolling his eyes as he managed to untangle himself from Seth's embrace and finally lock the door before they headed into the establishment. It was a pretty warm afternoon but it didn't stop Dean wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and pulling him in close to his side as they walked a few steps behind the large Samoan.

Roman didn't look behind at the two of them as he opened the door, Dean reaching forward and just barely managing to keep it open before the glass door slid shut. Dean's arm slipped from around Seth's shoulders as they walked in through the air conditioned restaurant. He followed Roman's lead although he knew that Antonio and a few of their co-workers would no doubt be sitting in the back somewhere.

The trio continued walking until they reached the far corner of the small establishment. Dean's mouth curled up into a large grin as he saw the group of their co-workers already seated at the large table, two jugs of beer already half-drained as the rowdy group of men were already laughing and joking with each other. There was something that just relaxed him about hanging out with a few of their close co-workers/friends. Although he tried to avoid the probing eye contact that belonged to CM Punk.

They slid into their chairs at the end of the table. Seth was in the middle of Dean and Roman while to Dean's left was Curtis Axel and to Roman's right was Antonio. As soon as they sat down, Dean felt Seth's left hand resting on his denim clad thigh, the nimble fingers subtly tracing along the material. It took all of Dean's strength to not grab Seth's hand and drag him into the bathroom and fuck him mercilessly. But he restrained, at least for the moment. Instead he picked up the menu, sending a soft smile to Seth that was not missed by one of their friends.

"It's so nice to see that the two lovebirds could pull away from each other for a few hours to join us for dinner." Seth and Dean's eyes looked up to see Punk at the end of the table with a large grin on his bearded face.

Dean rolled his eyes as he reached for the jug of beer, pouring some of the liquid into a glass each for him and Seth before he bothered to respond. "You're just jealous old man."

"Of course I'm jealous." Punk admitted, taking a sip of his Pepsi as he continued watching both of them. "I'd _kill_ to have a pretty thing like Seth on my arm or in my bed."

Seth's cheeks flushed at Punk's words and from the stares of the rest of the table. He dropped his head and picked at the hem of his t-shirt, hoping that the small group of men would instead focus on something that wasn't him.

"You've embarrassed him Punk." Daniel Bryan's voice echoed sounded from across the table. "Leave the poor kid alone."

Punk opened his mouth to quip back but closed it once the pretty, blonde haired waitress appeared at the table, her skin tight white t-shirt and short black shorts caught most of the male attention. She had her pen poised to her ticket book as she spoke. "Are you boys ready to order now?" Her voice carried across the large table, her large smile framed by thick red lipstick as she looked around at them all.

The waitress took their orders and disappeared just as quickly as she arrived. The large table broke out in conversation amongst each other, the loud laughter and voices carrying across the restaurant. Except for Seth and Dean who were focused only on each other. Seth's hand had not moved from Dean's leg but it had crept higher, his palm digging into the bulge that was hidden underneath the heavy fabric. Dean's light blue eyes were clouded over with lust as he stared into Seth's dark brown ones. He wanted so desperately to lean forward and press their lips together, to push their bodies together and make them into one right on the damn table but he managed to restrain himself again. Until he felt Seth's lips against his ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in thirty seconds. I can't wait until we get back to the hotel." Seth's voice breathed into his ear.

Dean had to take in a deep breath as he watched Seth slide away from the table and head towards the toilets. He slowly counted in his head up to thirty but grew impatient at twenty and walked away from the table. He walked quickly towards the bathroom, not bothering to turn around to see if they were missed from the table because at this point he didn't really care and neither did his erection.

He pushed through the bathroom door and found Seth leaning against the sink, his hands folded across his chest. The younger man's lips curled into a smile as he watched the door close behind Dean. Dean was standing still for only a matter of moments when Seth launched onto him, his arms wrapping around the slightly taller man's neck while their lips pressed together.

Dean let out a gasp as he felt Seth's body collide with his, his arms wrapping around the small of Seth's back as he pushed the younger man back into the furthest cubicle from the door. As soon as they were inside the small space, he reached behind him and shut the door, locking it before pressing the younger man against the tiled wall. He pulled back from the kiss for just a moment before leaning forward once more, their lips morphing into one as Seth's obedient lips parted for his waiting tongue. Their two pink tongues curled around each other as their eyes slid shut and Dean's hands moved further down, grabbing at Seth's rounded ass through those tight as skinny leg jeans.

He swallowed the moan that Seth let out as he felt Seth's hips push up desperately into his. He groaned through the kiss as he pushed his hips back just as hard, pinning the younger man against the white tiled wall. He felt Seth's head turn slightly, allowing his tongue more freedom to push further into the tight heat of Seth's mouth while one of Seth's hands curled around the back of his neck, holding his head steady as they kissed deeper and more passionately. Dean pulled back from the kiss first, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Seth whose own brown eyes opened after a moment.

Dean traced his tongue along Seth's delicious bottom lip while he pushed his hips forward again. "I'm gonna fuck you Seth but you _have_ to be quiet."

"I can be quiet." Seth grinned back up at him, their foreheads leaning against each other. "The question is can _you_ be quiet when you're buried balls deep inside my tight ass."

Dean let out a noise that was half-way between a growl and groan as he moved his hands from Seth's ass to his own jeans where he swiftly undid the belt buckle before moving onto the button and fly. He pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down to mid-thigh before moving his hand back up to his cock where he wrapped his long fingers around the thick length, his fist moving slowly up and down a few times, his eye contact with Seth never breaking. His lips curled into a smirk as he felt Seth's grip on the back of his head tighten. "Suck me baby. Get me wet enough that I can just slide straight into you."

Seth didn't speak. Instead he slid down the wall, his hands sliding down Dean's clothed body as he squatted on the ground, his hands resting on either side of Dean's hips. He didn't bother with teasing, his lust and desire was already on high alert from earlier in the hotel room. He wrapped his long fingers around the thick base of Dean's cock before moving his face forward. He jerked the long, thick length a few times in his hands, his eyes glancing up to watch as Dean braced his hands against the tiled wall, his palms flat as his head rolled forward to look down at the younger man who was on his squatting on the floor just for him.

Seth grinned as he leant forward and licked a long, wet stripe all the way from Dean's heavy balls right up to the tip. His grin grew larger as he watched the way Dean's entire body tensed from his actions. He moved his mouth forward and sucked hard on the swollen, pink head of Dean's fat cock, his tongue tracing along the slit, the taste of Dean's pre-cum hanging on his tongue as he pushed his mouth all the way down to reach his fingers, a soft groan leaving his mouth as the tip hit the back of his throat. He moved his hand away from Dean's cock as he slowly started to move his mouth up and down the thick, swollen length. His eyes were locked onto Dean's while he moved his mouth tortuously slow up and down. His cheeks sucked in every time he pushed his mouth down, his nose brushing against the small amount of pubic hair that Dean had at the base of his cock.

Seth pulled back after a few more bobs of his head up and down and stood back up against the wall, face to face with the older man. He moved his mouth against Dean's ear. "You taste so fucking good."

Dean let out a soft groan. He moved his hands down to Seth's pointed hips and turned the younger man around so that he was facing the wall. He pushed one of his hands on the small of Seth's back and forced the younger man to bend slightly. His hands moved around to undo Seth's jeans, his long fingers quickly undoing the belt, button and fly before he pulled them down to sit just above the younger man's knees along with his underpants. He kept a hold of Seth's hips with one hand while the other moved up to his mouth. He pushed two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking along them to get them wet enough. He pulled them out when he was satisfied.

"You _have_ to be quiet Seth." Dean bent forward and whispered against his ear as he traced the two slick digits against the puckered entrance that was almost quivering in anticipation.

Dean smirked as he pressed the tip of his right index finger into the tight, warm heat, Seth's ass pushing back against his finger already. He pushed the rest of the long digit inside until he was knuckle deep. His eyes looked at Seth who had his arms braced against the white tiles in front him, his head pressed into his forearms. He knew how hard it was for the younger man to be quiet. He rocked the single digit in and out of Seth's ass a few times before pulling almost all the way out and adding the second digit in.

He felt Seth's body tense underneath him as he slowly began moving the two digits in and out of the warmness. He stretched and scissored the two long digits as he pulled them out and pushed them back in harder and a little quicker each time. He spread them apart inside of Seth, his left hand squeezing tightly on Seth's pointed hip as he pushed the fingers slightly the to the left. Seth let out a strangled, muffled sort of sound and pushed his ass back desperately onto those two fingers. He knew he'd hit Seth's prostate and rubbed and probed at it a few more times before finally pulling his fingers out.

He wrapped his right hand around the base of his cock before moving it towards Seth's waiting ass hole. He left hand spread apart Seth's rounded, muscular ass cheeks while his right hand used his cock to rub the tip against the swollen, pink hole before pushing his thick length inside of Seth in one sharp snap of his hips. He let out a soft noise while Seth's own moan was muffled by his mouth resting on his forearm. He moved his hands up to rest on either side of Seth's head as he stayed still for a moment just pressed balls deep inside of his younger boyfriend.

He bit his lip to stop the moan that normally would have left his lips as he felt Seth's ass push back hard against his cock, communicating in a silent way what he wanted. Dean moved his mouth forward against Seth's ear once more. "I don't care how good my cock feels or how I'm the best at fucking your tight ass but you can't make a noise." He breathed into the younger man's ear, licking along the shell as he felt the younger man shiver. "'Cause I'm not getting out of this damn cubicle until I've cum inside of your tight ass."

Seth's ass pushed back hard against Dean, the round globes of his ass bouncing slightly. He lifted his head to look at the older man with a needy look. "Shut up and fuck me already."

Dean obliged, his hips rocking slowly in and out of the tight heat he could almost call his home. His hands dropped down from the wall and instead gripped tightly onto Seth's slender hips, his long fingers wrapping around the bones and pushing into the hard, muscled flesh as he began pulling out and pushing back in a little faster and harder each time. In and out. Over and over again. His eyes raked across Seth's back before they settled on the plump, tanned ass he was pushing into and pulling out of. He bit his lip, a muffled noise leaving his lips as he continued moving in and out quicker and harder.

He heard a soft noise leave Seth's lips as the sound of their bodies colliding echoed throughout the abandoned bathroom. Both men knew they were fucked if anyone walked in. But that fact only spurred Dean on, made his hips work faster as the smack, smack, smack of hips against muscular ass grew louder and louder. His own sense of what he should have been doing was completely dismissed as his eyes widened in arousal at the sight of his thick, fat cock sliding in and out of Seth's ever accepting ass. He couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips that time.

"Your ass looks so fucking good Seth." Dean mumbled, his right hand dropping from Seth's hip to grab at the younger man's firm right butt cheek. His fingers pulled it apart and kneaded the firm muscle as he continued moving in and out, his hips easily smacking hard and fast against his younger lover. "Fuckin' takes my dick so good."

Seth's head lifted from his forearms to turn to look back at the older, slightly taller man. He grinned at the look of determination on Dean's face. "That's 'cause I just _love_ taking your fat cock."

Dean let out another noise that sounded like a mixture of a grunt and growl as he continued thrusting in and out of the overwhelmingly tight ass. His eyes lifted to look at Seth, whose brown eyes were wide and his mouth was open, his pink tongue tracing along his bottom lip as he watched Dean intently. Dean leant forward and pressed their lips together, their collective groans being swallowed as Seth's lips parted obediently, their tongues dueling for dominance as Dean's hips continued rocking back and forth. Dean bent his hips slightly and rammed his cock so far in that Seth broke the kiss to throw his head back against Dean's shoulder to let out a strangled moan.

Dean's right hand moved up to grab at Seth's face, his hand wrapping across the younger man's lips. "I told you no noises." He growled lowly, his hips ramming back and forth into that same spot over and over again. He could still hear Seth's muffled moans even under his hand and bit his bottom lip to stop a loud moan of his own escaping his lips as he watched the way those brown eyes rolled back into Seth's head. "Fuckin' touch yourself."

Seth's eyes stayed shut and his head stayed rolled back against Dean's shoulder as his own right hand dropped from the tiled wall to wrap around his neglected cock that lay almost flat against his t-shirt. He didn't hesitate and immediately wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock, his fist starting to work up and down his fully erect member. He pushed his ass back against Dean's body, his inner muscles clenching while he felt Dean's hips continue to pound relentlessly against his prostate.

Neither man heard the bathroom door creak open and then close as their bodies pushed harder and faster against each other. And they certainly didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching their cubicle as the sound of their bodies smack, smack, smacking against each other as hips met ass. Luckily the footsteps retreated back through the bathroom door but the two men paid no attention to noises that didn't belong to each other.

Dean's hand moved away from Seth's mouth and he pressed their lips together. Both sets of blue and brown eyes slid shut as they morphed into one, tongues rubbing against each other desperately while Dean's hips and Seth's hand sped up. Dean pulled back from the kiss to press his forehead into the younger man's muscular shoulder, his stomach churning and clenching with his upcoming release. He started snapping his hips in harder and more aggressively than he had before, a loud noise leaving Seth's throat but Dean didn't even bother to reprimand him for the desperate noise.

"Tell me your close." Dean mumbled so softly into the younger man's shoulder that Seth had to strain to hear it.

"Almost there. C'mon, fuck me _harder_." Seth begged, his ass pushing back against Dean's hips every time the older man thrust in.

Dean acknowledged the request, his fingers digging deep and hard into Seth's pointed hips as he pounded into the younger man mercilessly, their bodies colliding with loud and louder smacks with every movement they both made. He groaned as he felt Seth's inner muscles tightening around his cock, the feeling so good and so indescribable he could have come right then but he held off. He knew those muscles could feel so much better sucking the cum right from his cock. His eyes dropped down to watch the way that Seth's ass bounced up and down and back and forth against his thick cock, the muscular globes wobbling every time he thrust in.

His thrusts were staring to get a little robotic and more than a little bit rigid with every movement into the tight warmth. He glanced up at Seth who was still watching him intently, his own face tight with tension, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth and his eyes were blown wide. The way that the younger man's face was twitching made it very clear to him that he was so very close. He could see the speed of Seth's hand on his cock which matched his own hips thrusts perfectly.

He could barely hold on, his own body starting to shudder violently, the grip he had on the younger man's hips sliding a little from the perspiration on his hands as he continued pounding hard and harder into the willing body. He watched the way that Seth's brown eyes rolled back into his head and heard the relieved groan of his name softly leave the younger man's mouth and felt those ass muscles clench so hard around his thick cock that he couldn't hold off anymore. He came hard inside of the Seth's tight ass, the younger man's name coming out in a moan as his own eyes slid shut and his hips pounded forward a few more times before finally coming to a stop.

He opened his eyes after a minute or so and reluctantly pulled out of Seth's warm ass. He took a slight step back so they could both pull their pants up. Once they were both fully covered, Dean reached forward to unlock the door only to be stopped by Seth. He looked at the younger man strangely. "C'mon, we'd better get back."

"Dean, wait a minute." Seth said quietly.

Dean ran a hand through his still wet hair. "What is it?"

Seth took a deep breath. He still wasn't one-hundred-percent sure if this was what he wanted but he had been feeling this way for a little while now. "I know that this isn't the most romantic place to tell you but-" He took another deep breath. "I-I love you."

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment before he moved forward and pressed the softest, most tender kiss to the younger man's lips. He pulled back after only a moment. "I love you too."

Seth smiled as he reached for the door, unlocking it before they both exited. They quickly washed their hands before they made their way out of the bathroom and back to their table. When they arrived, the first thing both men noticed was just how unimpressed Roman looked with them. They slid into their chairs and each took a sip of their beer before turning their attention to their food.

"It's probably cold now." Roman snapped at them. He had a stern, very unhappy look on his face as he stared at them.

"I bet your dick's not though, is it Ambrose?" Punk called from the other side of the table. A few of the guys laughed at the jab before Punk continued. "Here I was innocently going to take a piss and I hear you two fucking again."

Dean shrugged as he lifted one of the lukewarm chips on his plate to his lips, taking a bite. "I don't hear you complaining."

"Enough!" Curtis said loudly next to them. "I would like to keep my dinner down!"

The conversation between the large group started up again, the raucous laughter and jokes starting up again. Dean lay his right arm across the back of Seth's chair. He moved forward to the younger man and smiled. "I'm so lucky to have landed you." He said quietly, tempted to kiss Seth on the cheek but resisting just barely.

"I know right." Seth winked, reaching forward and grabbing his burger, taking a huge bite out of it.

Dean merely laughed at him, focusing on his own dinner for the moment anyway.

**A/N:** it took me a little longer to get this chapter up but it's up now. Hope you guys all liked it. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x

oh and if enough of you guys want it, Punk may make an appearance in the Ambrollins bedroom, who knows :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean was lying on the big, hotel bed, his head propped up by a few pillows as he watched whatever stupid repeated show was on at quarter to one in the morning. He was barely even watching the television, his gaze continually being drawn over to the corner where Seth was sitting, his finger swiping along his iPad screen as he smiled and laughed. He almost wished that Seth wore glasses so he could see the reflection of whatever the hell he was having so much fun looking at. He yawned as he looked back at the television. Some late night talk show had just started that he didn't really want to stay up and watch.

"Seth. Come to bed." He yawned, rolling over onto his front and stretching as he saw the younger man finally look up at him. "We have to be up in a few hours. C'mon man."

Seth didn't say a word as he locked his iPad screen and placed it on the coffee table. He stood up and stretched, his arms reaching high above his head and making his stomach muscles pull taut. He had his eyes closed but he knew the older man was watching his every move. It made the smile on his face grow larger. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked over towards his boyfriend, whose blue eyes were watching him intently. He managed to hold off a groan as he watched Dean's long tongue lick along his bottom lip.

"Come here." Dean's low voice carried across the room.

Seth still didn't say a word as he walked the short distance to the bed. He sat down next to Dean who changed from his lying down position to sitting up. They shared a quick look before Dean pressed their lips together, both sets of eyes shutting simultaneously as they morphed into one another. Dean let out a groan as he felt Seth's bearded chin rub against his clean shaven one. He felt the younger man's hands run all along his arms, scratching across his shoulders before curling around the back of his head, pulling their faces impossibly closer together while his own hands reached out to grab at Seth's slender hips. With a soft pull, he was able to make the younger man sit on top of his lap, Seth's muscular thighs trapping him on the bed.

His hands moved from Seth's wonderful hips to slide down and grab at his rounded ass instead. He swallowed up the younger man's moan as Seth's lips parted and he was finally able to push his tongue inside of the warm mouth. He felt Seth's hips push down and into him as their pink tongues touched for the first time that night, the two muscles curling around each other as their bodies began to slowly rock up and down together. He felt one of Seth's hands move from the back of his head to grab at his bicep, the long fingers wrapping around the muscle as his body continued moving up and down.

Dean pulled back from the kiss after a few more moments, his need to breathe far too overwhelming. His blue eyes fluttered slowly open to find that Seth was already watching him, his brown eyes wide and his slightly swollen lips parted. "What is that look for?" Dean mumbled, his hands moving to push into Seth's cotton boxer shorts, his fingers grabbing at the firm butt cheeks, pulling those hips closer into his. He smirked when he heard the soft moan leave the younger man's mouth. "You need to get that ass on my dick and ride me."

Seth let out another moan as he felt one of Dean's fingers creep down to trace around his puckered entrance. His hands gripped tighter at the older man. As bad as he wanted to ride Dean to completion, there was something else he wanted more than that. "I want to do something else."

Dean's smirk grew into a grin. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I, uh, I, um." Seth started, a heavy blush covering his cheeks as he tried to say the words he wanted to.

"What is it Seth?" Dean wanted to laugh but he didn't want his lover to get even more embarrassed. "What is it baby? You shouldn't be ashamed to try something a little different. Just tell me."

Seth's brown eyes slid shut for a moment and he took a deep breath. He didn't even know _why_ he was nervous. After all, it wasn't like it was anything _too_ bad. His eyes opened after a moment. "Will you fuck me with your title belt on?"

Dean's eyes widened at the question. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Where the fuck did _that_ idea come from? I'll definitely do it."

A sense of relief washed over Seth. "I've been spending the past few hours scrolling through hundreds of pictures of you with your title belt on."

Dean laughed that time. "So that's what you've been doing?" He laughed again as he saw Seth's cheeks flush red. "When you could have just had me wear it in front of you? You really have it bad for me, don't cha?"

"I have it _so_ bad for you." Seth grinned. He slid off of Dean's lap and stood in front of the older man, his boxer shorts tenting from his obvious erection. He hooked his two fingers into the side of the thin cotton boxers before pulling them down. He felt them slide down his muscular legs, pooling at his ankles where he kicked them away easily. He moved his right hand to wrap around the base of his thick cock, his wrist jerking a few times up and down as his eyes locked onto Dean's. He crawled back onto the bed and flopped himself down in the middle on his back. He spread his legs wide as he grinned at his boyfriend. "I don't have all night, you know."

Dean almost jumped off the bed, walking straight over to his bag to grab his title. He dug through the large suitcase until his fingers touched the cool metal of his title that he always kept at the the bottom of his bag. He pulled it out easily and looked over at Seth who was still moving his hand up and down his cock. He held onto his title with one hand while the other pulled down his satin, black boxer shorts, kicking them away when they hit his ankles.

He turned around to look at Seth, whose brown eyes were still watching his every move. He undid the belt before moving it to sit on his waist, letting it hang low on his hips as he pressed the studs together, locking them in so the belt sat comfortably around him. He let out a low hiss as the cool metal touched his throbbing erection. He wrapped his right hand around his cock, his fingers squeezing around the base of his erection every time he moved his wrist up and down.

"Oh fuck you look hot." Seth moaned, his hand dropping from his dick as he took in the sight he had before him.

He licked his lips as he took in every single inch of the perfect man that stood in front of him completely naked except for the United States title belt he had wrapped around his waist. His brown eyes raked across Dean's handsome face, blue eyes wide with lust while his lips curled up into one of his trademark sneers. His eyes moved lower still, drinking in the sight of the older man's muscular shoulders, his brown eyes widening as he watched the way that Dean's biceps bulged with every jerk of his wrist. He couldn't help the moan that left his lips as his eyes traveled lower still. His heart beat started racing faster as his brown eyes finally met the red, blue, gold and black of the belt before they were greeted by the always wonderful sight of Dean's hand working along his delicious, fat cock.

Seth spread his legs even wider on the bed and arched his back some as he lifted his gaze back up to Dean's. "C'mon Champ. Time to get that dick in me."

Dean closed the gap between them in the few steps he was away from the bed. He only stopped to reach into the bedside table and pull out the bottle of lube that was quickly dwindling. He climbed onto the bed and crawled in between Seth's open and willing legs. He grinned down at the younger man when he felt those long legs wrap around him and pull his body in closer. Dean popped the cap on the bottle of lubricant, squeezing out a blob that would be enough to coat his fingers. He rubbed the sticky gel across two of his long fingers and thumb on his right hand, coating them sufficiently before he moved them down to Seth's entrance.

He glanced down at the younger man's tight ass hole, his tongue licked at his lips absentmindedly as he ran the tip of his right index finger across it. He glanced up at Seth who shuddered and pushed his ass down at the slight touch. He used his left hand to spread apart the tanned globes while he pushed his index finger in knuckle deep. The tight warmth never stopped amazing him as he started to rock the single digit in and out slowly, soft moans leaving Seth's lips with every push in. His eyes looked down to watch the way that Seth's ass eagerly sucked the single digit in every time he moved in, the suction loosening slightly every time he had to pull his finger out.

He pulled the index finger all the way out before adding in his middle finger, the two digits being swallowed inside the tight heat. His left hand grabbed tighter onto Seth's ass cheek as he worked the two digits in and out of Seth's amazing ass. His fingers stretched and curled around, getting that impossible tightness ready for the main event. He groaned at the way that Seth kept pushing his hips down, forcing Dean's long fingers deep and deeper inside of that tight heat. He pushed the two digits in the furthest he could and a little to the left, his eyes flicking up as he watched Seth's back arch desperately and a loud moan of his name leave the younger man's lips. He knew he'd hit the younger man's hot spot.

He pulled his fingers out after a few more presses against Seth's prostate. He reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his palm before moving it down to his cock. He let out a few soft moans as he worked the gel along his long, thick erection. Once he was satisfied with the amount coated along his cock, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and guided his thick length towards Seth's waiting entrance.

He looked up and watched Seth's face as he slowly but surely pushed into him. He let out a groan as he saw the way that Seth's face contorted into one that was mixed with pain and pleasure. He continued moving his hips forward, not stopping until he was balls deep inside his younger lover. He grabbed both of Seth's legs and threw them over his shoulders. His hands slid lower down Seth's legs and grabbed at the front of Seth's thighs, steadying himself before he started to move. He pushed his hips further forward, wanting Seth to feel the cool metal of his title being pushed into his warm flesh.

"Are you ready to be fucked by the Champ?" Dean grinned. He moved his hips from side to side, his cock moving inside of Seth, causing the younger man to let out a loud moan, his hands reaching forward to grab at Dean's.

"I was born ready for your cock, _Champ_." Seth grinned up at him. "Give me all you got. I wanna feel that title pressing into me."

Dean let out a growl and the grip on Seth's tanned, hairless thighs grew tighter as he finally pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. He kept his blue eyes on Seth's face, watching his expressions shift and change every time he pushed in and pulled out. He knew the title had to be scratching at Seth's skin and that very fact was written all over his face every time he slammed his cock in. He halted his thrusts for a moment, intending on pulling his title off so he didn't hurt his lover only to be stopped.

"Don't you dare take that off!" Seth yelled loudly at him.

"But it's hurting you!" Dean tried to reason.

"I don't care if I have long scratch lines from it!" Seth responded. He pulled his legs down from Dean's shoulders and instead spread them wide up in the air. He hooked his hands on the back of his thighs, just underneath his knees, and held them up and open. "Just fuck me and hard."

Dean did honestly feel guilty that he would be hurting Seth. But seeing the younger man spread wide open for him, his long legs all the way up in the air awoke something in him that he was sure was gone after Jon Moxley left and Dean Ambrose replaced him.

He moved his hands forward and put them either side of Seth's head and just started fucking the younger man with every ounce of energy he had. His hips moved in and out of Seth's ever willing ass, going faster and deeper each time they went in and out. Deep in, fast out. Over and over. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. The combined sounds of their hips smacking together hard and faster as well as Seth's loud, almost whorish moans completely drowned out Dean's low growls. The loud smacking noise also drowned out the soft wince Seth let out every time the title slammed into him, the belt scratching the back of his legs.

Seth knew there would be scratches there from the sharp parts of the title but there was something so arousing about the way that Dean was powering into him, hard thrust after harder thrust. He looked up at Dean who was staring back at him with a hungry look in his eye. His face was half-covered by his longish hair but it did little to conceal the intense look in those light blue eyes. His hands dug harder into his own thighs, pulling them further apart to give Dean the tightest, smoothest ride he could. Dean's cock felt so damn good buried deep inside of him, his stomach already doing back flips and they'd only just started.

He used one of his hands to reach up and pull Dean's face towards his own. His neck strained as their lips met in a fierce battle of dominance that he easily submitted to, his mouth parting almost obediently to let Dean plunge his tongue deep inside of his mouth. Their tongues curled and entwined with each other while Dean continued pounding into Seth. They parted after a few minutes and Seth let his head drop back against the white hotel pillows.

Dean's fingers gripped at the white sheets, scrunching them up in his fists as he continued thrusting into Seth. Hard in, fast out. In and out. He had the rhythm down pat as Seth clawed at the back of his neck, holding onto him as the bed started to rock against the cream coloured wall. He glanced down and saw the younger man's head thrown back against the pillows, his two-toned hair splayed messily beneath his head. His brown eyes had slid shut but his mouth was open, Dean's name a mantra from his lips that was being repeated louder and louder each time Dean thrust in. The sight below him was truly beautiful.

Seth's hand scratched it's way down from the back of Dean's thick neck, leaving red lines across his shoulder and down Dean's right arm before he placed it back on his thigh. He yanked his legs further apart still and pulled them back so that his two long, tanned legs were almost flat against his body. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to meet Dean's blue eyes. He pushed his hips down as Dean thrust in, the older man's cock pushing deeper every time he met his boyfriend half way. "C'mon Champ, you can fuck me better than that!"

Dean growled again. He moved his hands up just a little bit above Seth's head so that he was now completely on top of him. His legs were dead straight and almost off the bed as began working his hips at an even faster pace. He moved his face down closer to Seth's and pressed their lips together once more, their mouths parting simultaneously as their tongues slid together. Seth pushed his face up and forced his tongue into Dean's mouth, the two pink muscles rolling over each other desperately as Dean's thrusts began getting faster and more aggressive.

The only noise that could be heard inside the room was their muffled groans accompanied by the sounds of their bodies colliding, hips and belt on ass over and over again. Dean broke the kiss first, his head dropping to rest in the crook of Seth's muscular neck, his mouth pressing rough kisses to the salty skin that lay there. He could feel the coil inside of his stomach start to slowly undo as his hips powered harder and harder still into Seth's almost shuddering form.

Dean angled his hips just so and got the reaction he so desperately wanted. Seth's head dropped back against the pillows as the loudest moan he'd heard from the younger man echoed throughout the small room and no doubt into parts of their hotel. "Again." Seth's voice whimpered, another loud moan leaving the younger man's mouth as Dean's thick cock struck his prostate over and over again. "Fuck Dean, don't fucking stop!" His hips began bucking and pushing down every time Dean thrust in.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger man's body even if he wanted to. His hips continued moving fast and harder, the smack, smack, smacking of their bodies colliding drowned out by Seth's outrageously loud moans. He didn't care though. In fact he would love to have the whole world hear Seth moan for his cock. That thought spurred his hips on further, his arm muscles struggling to hold himself up as he continued power fucking the younger man.

Seth's hands were trapped holding his legs wide open but he didn't even want to reach down and jerk off. The feeling of the cold metal of Dean's title was more than enough against his throbbing, hot cock to get him off. He knew he was close and as he looked up at Dean, he could see the slightly older man was too. Dean's eyes were blown wide open, his thrusts starting to get robotic and his body shaking slightly from the full force of his orgasm that was about to reach them both. "Fuck _Dean_, I'm gonnaa ahhh!" He could barely contain the noises he made as he shot his load not only between them but all over Dean's title belt.

Dean's own orgasm was sucked from him from the way that Seth's inner muscles clamped down on him, swallowing everything that he had to give. Seth's name was on his lips as he let go. He thrust in a few more times, riding out the waves from an intense orgasm. Once he'd come to a stop, he reluctantly pulled out of the still quivering muscles.

He sat back on his knees and looked down at his title belt. He was not surprised at all that there was Seth's cum all over it, mostly over his name plate. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing one of the towels to wipe the cum off his title and off Seth. He gave the title a quick wipe, mentally promising to clean it properly in the morning as he threw the towel at the younger man. "So was it everything you thought it would be?" He joked, unfastening the belt and returning it sit on top of his bag.

"Even better _Champ._" Seth grinned, throwing the towel back at the older man. He settled better into the bed. "How was it for you?"

"It's always a good day when I get to be inside that tight ass." Dean winked, throwing the towel in the bathroom before making his way over to the large bed. He slid in easily, lying alone on his back for a moment before he felt Seth's bearded face rub against his smooth shaven chest. "I didn't think that that was what you were going to ask me for."

Seth looked at him curiously. "What did you think I was going to ask for?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Like a three-way with Punk maybe."

Seth looked outraged. "Sounds like you want that."

"I'd rather have just you any night." Dean tried to reassure him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Seth's head. "If it did happen, it's not like I would let him fuck you and he certainly wouldn't be fucking me. He'd just have to watch but he's already done that a few times already."

"Would you let me fuck you?" Seth asked in a small voice, his brown eyes lifting from Dean's chest to look at his boyfriend.

"If you can convince me to let go of that cherry." Dean mumbled, his heart suddenly beating fast at the prospect.

"Wait, you mean you've never been fucked?" Seth sat up to look at Dean properly.

"I've never really wanted to plus there's never been anyone that I've _wanted_ to take that from me." Dean answered. To say he wasn't nervous right now was a _huge_ understatement.

Seth grinned. "That is definitely going to change."

"We'll see." Dean mumbled.

"No, it will. I can't wait to put my dick in your tight, virgin ass." Seth almost growled. "I'll make you feel _so_ good baby, don't you worry."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Seth's head close to his chest. "Let's just go to sleep for now. We can talk in the morning."

**A/N:** well, two guesses what's going to happen in the next chapter haha. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean finally let out a sigh of relief as he landed flat on his back on his King sized bed in his shared hotel room. Today had been a _very_ long day. It had been almost a week since Seth had asked to top him and he had yet to give him a direct response. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't thought about letting someone inside of him so intimately but the act itself still paralyzed him with fear. He was always so in control of every aspect of his life and in every way in the bedroom that the thought of giving up that control scared him the hell out of him.

He trusted Seth enough to do it, there was no lingering questions in his mind as he carefully thought about the situation. And it wasn't like he hadn't had partners that _wanted_ to get inside of his ass like that. A few of his ex-girlfriends had insisted on fingering him while they blew him and he even had one ex-girlfriend that always wanted to rim him. Hell, even Seth had pushed a finger deep inside of him on one of the first times the younger man had given him a blow job. The thought of Seth doing that to him again but this time pushing _more_ fingers in before shoving his cock inside of his virgin ass made him let out an involuntary shudder as he let himself fall into that daydream.

The fact that Seth hadn't given up on the idea either only made his heart beat faster, the blood pumping hot and fast through his veins from the merciless teasing he received. Not even twenty-four hours after Seth had asked him, the slightly younger man almost made it his mission to make his intentions very clear to Dean. Dean could vividly remember flushing tomato red this morning as he watched Seth purposely eat a punnet of Cherries he had managed to purchase from a grocer down the street. The way that the younger man swirled his tongue around the small, round stoned fruit before pulling it into his mouth with a soft pop. But that wasn't what made Dean blush. It was the way that Seth kept going on and on about how much he _loved_ to pop cherries to the point where Dean was so embarrassed he couldn't even look up at his boyfriend, instead focusing on his own food he'd lost his appetite for. And that wasn't even mentioning the uncomfortable silence that worked it's way around their table before Roman excused himself, his own tanned face flushing red in embarrassment.

The day only seemed to get worse for Dean as the younger man made it his mission to reaffirm to him exactly what he wanted. During lunch he deliberately ripped a hole right through the middle of his white, round bread roll. He pushed two of his fingers into the small hole he had just made in the bread and told Dean without blinking "I bet it's going to be just as easy to get into your tight, white bread roll." Dean's face flushed red for the second time today and he pushed his own food away. He was almost taken aback at the forwardness of the younger man who was usually so shy and reserved. Maybe he was the bad influence on Seth that Roman often told him he was.

After lunch they headed to the gym with Roman in tow. Dean hadn't even started on his work out yet, he was still sitting on the floor stretching when Seth waltzed over to him, hips swaying as he stopped to sit down next to his older boyfriend. Seth moved his mouth close to Dean's ear to whisper "I know you have good stamina but wait 'til you see mine." Dean finished stretching and started on his own work out but he found himself continually getting distracted by the younger man. At some points he even stopped completely what he was doing just to watch the younger man doing squat after squat. His mouth going dry as he watched that juicy ass push back in Seth's short, tight black shorts. He was so entranced he didn't realize that someone had stolen the bar he was using to do his pull ups.

Later on that night they were filming Monday Night Raw. He was more fired up than usual tonight since Edge was going to be there and he was going to film a segment with the retired legend. Dean found himself distracted through out the entire backstage segment. He was trying to look menacing and dangerous but with every movement he made, he could feel Seth's hand touching at least a part of him with every aching moment that passed. He swore he even felt the younger man's long finger trace in between his ass cheeks, the tip of Seth's index finger desperately trying to press through the thick cargo material but obviously not able to. He hoped he didn't show how he was feeling during the taped segment. As soon as the camera turned off Dean made his way out of the room, watching out of the corner of his eye as his two stable mates followed his lead, all three men ignoring the knowing looks being shot their way by Stephanie McMahon.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sat up on the comfortable bed. He had come back to the room by himself after Seth had told him he had something to do before hand. He glanced over at the clock. It had been almost two hours since he'd last seen Seth and he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about the younger man's whereabouts. The younger man had declined to grab some dinner with him and Roman, instead disappearing in the other direction of the hotel. It certainly wasn't like Seth to be quiet like this which only made his heart beat faster. He pulled out his phone from his left jean pocket and checked to see if he had any messages. He frowned when he saw he hadn't. He dropped the electronic device onto the bed and walked the short distance to the window.

His blue eyes looked down at the bright light city below them. He always thought that cities looked better at night and Toronto was no different. He liked the sharp contrast of the blackness of the night sky mixed in with the bright neon of the many cars that drove on roads metres below as well as the signs that lit up the many shop fronts and hotels. A smile crept across his face as he looked out at the peaceful scene, his cares miles away as he lost himself in the beauty. He was so wrapped up in the city below him that he didn't even hear the hotel door open with a soft creak before closing with a dull thud. He only noticed that someone was in his room when he felt the long, strong, tanned arms of Seth wrap around him and the bearded chin of his younger boyfriend rub against his clothed shoulder.

"Hey." Seth mumbled against his ear, his lips pressing a soft kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Hey." Dean mumbled back, his eyes still focused on the city below them. "Where were you?"

Seth's chin rubbed against Dean's neck as he answered quietly, "Out."

"What were you doing?" Dean's voice grew a little stronger, a little more assertive.

"I just had dinner with a friend." Seth answered almost defiantly. He slid his hands down Dean's muscular body, running along his sides, stopping only when his hands reached the thick material of Dean's jeans. His hands moved to rub at the front of Dean's black, worn out jeans, his long fingers running along the thick length that he knew was concealed underneath the heavy material. "Come to bed."

Dean didn't need any more convincing. He turned around in the embrace and wrapped his arms around the younger man, hands sliding down to grab at Seth's rounded ass, lifting the younger man up and wrapping Seth's long legs around his waist at the same time their lips connected for the first time that night. He carried his younger boyfriend to the bed, his blue eyes staying open and only sliding shut as they landed on the plush mattress. Their bodies moved together, Seth's legs spreading apart to accommodate Dean lying between them.

Seth's fingers tugged at Dean's t-shirt, pulling the older man's body closer and tighter towards his own as their mouths moved in sync, his lips parting first with a soft moan to let Dean dominate his mouth with his tongue. He bucked his hips up eagerly as he felt Dean push down into him. He moaned again as he felt Dean's half-hard cock trying to push through his jeans and rub against him. He was _almost_ willing to just spread his legs wide open and take everything from Dean. But he had different plans for how tonight was going to go down.

His brown eyes fluttered open and he glanced up to see Dean's were still squeezed shut. He wrapped his hands firmly around Dean's muscular shoulders, his long fingers squeezing at the firm muscle while his legs tightened around the older man's narrow waist. In one swift move Seth had managed to roll them onto the right hand side of the bed. Dean's blue eyes popped open and pulled away from the kiss. His blue eyes eyes showed nothing but surprise.

Seth smirked down at the older man. He unwrapped his legs from around Dean's waist and moved his body further down. He used one knee to push apart Dean's thick, muscular legs, the long limbs spreading apart almost reluctantly after a moment's wait. The rest of his body moved in between Dean's now parted legs, his long arms moving to rest either side of Dean's head as he looked down at the older man. Their eyes had not yet broken contact. Seth's smirk grew into a grin as he rocked his hips down, forcing their still clothed erections to rub against each other. His grin grew a little wider as he felt Dean's long fingers grabbing at his biceps, holding him steady as Dean bucked his hips back up into Seth.

"Do you know what I want?" Seth asked coolly, his hips still rocking forward and down. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop the moans from escaping every time he felt Dean push back up eagerly.

Dean's lips curled into a devious smirk of his own as he continued staring up at Seth, their brown and blue eyes speaking their own version of a conversation while their bodies continued rocking back and forth. "Who said I was going to give it to you?"

Seth let out a short laugh. "Alright. Tell me you don't want it then."

Dean didn't answer. He did want it.

"That's exactly what I thought." Seth laughed again. "Once I've done you once, you'll be begging me for more."

"We'll see." Dean laughed this time. His fingers tightened around Seth's biceps and with a sharp tug he pulled Seth forward, the younger man flopping down on top of him, their chests colliding with a thud. "Give me your A-game tonight Rollins."

"If you can handle it." Seth spoke quietly.

Dean moved his hands up to tangle his fingers through Seth's two-toned hair. He wrapped his long digits around the back of the younger man's head and pulled him forward, their lips colliding again with a thud. Dean swiped his tongue along Seth's bottom lip, forcing the thick pink muscle into Seth's warm, wet mouth. Seth pushed himself up onto his arms as he deepened the kiss, allowing Dean's tongue to rub and curl against his as almost identical moans left their mouths. His brown eyes slid closed while his hips continued to rock back and forth into Dean. He smiled through their kiss as he felt the older man's hands slide down his body before resting on his plump ass and pulling his body closer.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first, his brown eyes fluttering open as he moved his mouth to Dean's neck. His lips pressed soft kisses all along Dean's exposed neck, the whiskers of his beard scratching the flesh while his right hand crept under the thin cotton material of Dean's t-shirt. He felt one of Dean's hands move back up to his head, successfully holding his head against his older boyfriend's neck. He used the short nails on his right hand to trace and scratch along Dean's toned abdomen, a short laugh leaving his lips as he felt the defined stomach muscles tense slightly. His hand scratched further down until it reached the waistband of Dean's jeans.

He rubbed the base of his palm against Dean's hard bulge just once before starting to work on the button and fly. He continued licking and pressing soft kisses along Dean's neck as his long fingers popped the button and easily slid down the zipper on the older man's jeans. He pushed his hand into Dean's light grey boxer briefs, his skilled fingers running across the long, thick length before wrapping tightly around the base. He squeezed his long fingers around the length a few times, lightly nipping at Dean's neck when he heard the older man moan softly.

Seth pulled back from Dean's neck and sat up. He used his other hand to pull down Dean's jeans and briefs, his right hand still moving slow and steady up and down Dean's cock. His brown eyes flicked up to look at his boyfriend, whose light blue eyes were locked firmly onto him. He couldn't contain the soft moan that left his mouth as he looked at Dean. The older man had never looked like this before. Dean's lips were parted, eyes glazed over, hair slightly askew as one hand gripped tightly onto the sheets below him. This was Dean's way of telling him he was ready.

Seth pulled his hand off of Dean's erection and instead yanked off the other man's jeans and underpants, throwing them off the edge of the bed along with his socks. His fingers danced up Dean's naked thighs to tug gently at the edge of Dean's t-shirt. He pulled the material up as far up as it could go before Dean had to sit up and throw the white t-shirt off the bed. Dean's fingers made a move to try and pull Seth's shirt off but Seth smacked them away. Instead hooking his fingers underneath his black band t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head before discarding it on the floor.

"I'm in charge tonight. You got that?" Seth tried to sound dominating but the way that Dean smiled back at him reaffirmed that he was not.

"Whatever you say boss." Dean grinned back up at him. He spread his legs just a little bit wider. "When you're ready."

Seth rolled his eyes. He quickly removed his jeans, underpants, shoes and socks, throwing them carelessly onto the floor before he turned his attention to the man that way lying on his back, spread out and ready for him. He licked his lips as he took in the sight. Dean always looked good naked but the fact that the older man was _willing_ to give up his own ass virginity, the fact that he was _letting_ Seth pop his cherry turned the younger man on to no end. "You look so good." He mumbled. His long fingers ran up Dean's hairless legs, the tip of his fingers pushing down into the muscles before they reached their destination.

Seth glanced up once at Dean whose blue eyes were still locked onto him before he lowered himself down. He wrapped his hand back around Dean's throbbing cock, long fingers squeezing at the base as he moved his mouth forward. He pushed his tongue out, allowing the organ to lap at the swollen head. He let out a shameless moan as the taste of Dean's pre cum lingered on his tongue. He sucked hard on the swollen head before he pushed his skilled mouth down the thick length. He let out another moan as he felt the tip of Dean's hard cock hit the back of his throat.

He bobbed his mouth up and down the length, his speed increasing every time he repeated the action. He repeated this a few more times before pulling back to only suck on the tip. His eyes shot up to see Dean's head thrown back, lips parted and those ever watching blue eyes squeezed shut. He pulled away from Dean's cock and moved his mouth lower. His tongue licked a flat stripe along Dean's heavy balls, sucking both into his mouth for a matter of moments before moving lower once more. His hands slid under Dean's glorious ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he groped at them. He licked his lips again as he looked at Dean's virgin entrance.

He moved his mouth forward and sucked hard on the pink, puckered entrance. He felt one of Dean's hands tangle deep into his hair, long fingers forcing him to stay there. His hands spread Dean's muscular ass cheeks apart further as he licked around the rim, savoring the unique taste on his tongue. He licked a few more teasing stripes along the puckered entrance before he plunged his thick tongue inside. He let out a moan of his own as he felt the hand in his hair tighten considerably just as Dean let out a loud, needy moan. He worked his tongue in and out of the tight hole, his beard scratching at Dean's ass cheeks as he pushed closer and closer to get inside of the older man.

"Fuck fuck fuccckkk Seth." Dean panted from above him, his head thrown back while his back arched and his hips pushed down onto Seth's tongue, desperate to get more of the younger man's tongue.

Seth circled his tongue as deep inside of Dean's tight, warm passage as he could. He wriggled his tongue inside while moving it in and out. This taste was something he knew he was going to be addicted to. He pulled his tongue out and sucked another hard, long kiss against Dean's entrance before moving his mouth away for just a moment. He pushed three fingers inside of his wet mouth, sucking and licking at them to get them wet enough for what he had planned. He looked up at Dean who was watching him in anticipation, blue eyes wide with lust as Seth traced all three fingers along the older man's entrance.

Seth pushed his index finger on his right hand in first knuckle deep. He let out a groan at the tightness he felt around his finger. He knew how good that tight ass would feel around his cock. He rocked the finger in and out while Dean let soft, desperate moans leave his mouth. He pulled his index finger out and pushed his middle finger inside with it. He glanced up as Dean let out another loud moan from the two digits probing inside. He rocked the two fingers in and out a little harder and a little quicker than just the solo, the two long digits scissoring and stretching inside of Dean's tight walls. He rocked them in and out a couple more times before pulling both fingers out and pushing in the third and final digit.

"Fuck yes." Dean moaned loudly as the feeling of three of Seth's thick fingers pushed inside of him.

Seth rocked the three fingers in and out quicker and faster, pumping into Dean's accepting asshole. He pulled them almost all the way out and shoved them in as deep as he could reach, the digits pushing at the tight walls that held them in. He tilted them in a little to the side and rubbed. He was rewarded by a loud, drawn out moan from the older man. He rubbed at the spot a few more times, the sound of Dean's moans growing more and more desperate each time he pressed into this boyfriend's prostate before he finally stopped and pulled out.

He reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the almost empty bottle of lube. He squirted a small amount onto the palm of his hand before lathering up his own forgotten, throbbing cock. He threw the bottle of lube onto the other side of the bed, watching as it bounced off the plush mattress and no doubt landed on the carpeted floor beneath. He turned his attention back to Dean who looked more than ready for his cock. But he wanted to hear the older man to say it.

"Do you want it?" Seth smirked, his hand working a few times up and down his cock. "I want to know _how_ badly you want me to fuck you."

Dean moaned at the words. Seth being so dominant was such a fucking turn on. "What more do I have to say? C'mon, fuckin' pop my cherry!"

Seth let out a short laugh. "Lift your legs up and spread 'em wide. Oh and relax. This is gonna hurt."

Dean did as he was told. He hooked his hands underneath his knees and lifted his long, heavy legs up and apart. He felt so exposed right now but it was definitely in a good way. He licked his lips as he watched Seth. "C'mon pretty boy. I'm waiting."

Seth growled. Dean looked so erotic like that. He moved closer to the older man. He bent his legs slightly and pushed the head of his cock against Dean's entrance. He slowly pushed inside. His kept his eyes on Dean who tried to remain calm, his chest heaving up and down erratically as his eyes grew wider in surprise. Every inch more he pushed inside, the tighter the vacuum sucked around his cock. He was trying to be gentle when all he wanted was to slide balls deep in and just fuck the older man.

Dean had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth to stop him from crying out in pain. Seth was right, it did hurt. It felt like Seth was ripping apart his ass hole with his cock. He knew there would a good pay off though. He let out the breath he was holding when he felt Seth's hips finally connect with his ass. He felt Seth grab his legs and throw them over his shoulders. He winced as he felt Seth lean forward so that their faces were almost touching and moved his arms to rest either side of Dean's head.

"You tell me to stop if it hurts okay?" Seth said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Dean's mouth.

Seth slowly pulled almost all the way out of Dean before pushing back in hard. He groan as he felt the tightness suck him in as he repeated the motions. In and out. Push in, pull out. He started to build up some momentum as he felt Dean relax a little, the overwhelming tightness loosening just a little bit. He glanced down to see Dean's face still scrunched up in pain. He moved his mouth down and pressed their lips together, his mouth parting instantly to allow Dean to plunge his tongue inside of his mouth. He felt one of Dean's hands grab at his shoulder while the older moved down to squeeze his ass cheek.

Seth broke the kiss to let out a groan. His hips were slowly beginning to move a little faster and a rougher with each thrust in. He saw Dean's face had changed to one of pleasure now and that only spurred on his thrusting. He pulled back and sat up, throwing the older man's thick legs back over his shoulders. He sat back on his knees and began rocking back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of the tightness at a much better angle now. His hands grabbed at the front of Dean's thighs, squeezing the muscles while his hips thrust in and out of his boyfriend.

Seth lifted Dean up just slightly and thrust in hard. He heard a very loud moan that was no doubt heard by their fellow hotel guests. He smirked and thrust into that spot again and again, wanting to hear that noise leave Dean's mouth as his thrusts picked up in speed. Seth groaned every time he thrust in, the erotic sound of his skin smack, smack, smacking against Dean's causing his stomach to do a multitude of back flips and churn uncontrollably. He knew he wasn't going to last long inside of Dean's virgin ass but this was border lining on almost embarrassing.

His hips continued working in and out of Dean. In and out harder and faster each time. In. Out. In. Out. His brown eyes looked up to see Dean's blue eyes looking at him desperately. His hips began working double time, pumping harder and harder in and out of Dean's accepting ass. His stomach muscles were beginning to clench. The vice that was clamping down on his cock was too much for him to handle. He dropped his right hand from the front of Dean's thigh and wrapped it around Dean's fat cock which was lying flat against his defined stomach.

"Fuck yes Seth." Dean moaned loudly, his hips bucking up wildly while Seth jerked him off in time with his own thrusts. "I'm not gonna last much longer baby."

Seth couldn't speak. He could barely think. His hips were working so fast and hard into Dean's body he could barely believe it. His hand worked on Dean's throbbing cock, the thick organ sliding through his hand with ease due to the slickness of his right hand. He kept his eyes firmly on Dean as he continued moving his hips back and forth, deep and deeper, fast and faster into the older man. His movements were starting to get a little robotic, a little rigid but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop until he had Dean screaming his name.

Dean could feel his own orgasm fast approaching him as the wonderful sensation of Seth filling him to the brim with his beautiful cock started to become too much. Combined with the already erotic sound of skin smacking against skin combined with the sound of the bed squeaking aggressively beneath them and the random groans and moans the two men were releasing was pushing both men closer and closer to the edge. He tried to concentrate on Seth's rhythm, tried to feel the way the young man pulled out quickly before slamming back in. He tried to focus on how amazing the feeling of Seth's thick cock head rubbing harshly against his prostate every time the younger man thrust in as well as the way his hand worked around his desperate cock. He was done, there was not much time left.

A few more rough thrusts inside of his willing and accepting body and Dean was coming. Every muscle that was in contact with Seth clenched tightly around him as he let his eyes squeeze shut, his back arching dramatically as he pushed down onto that invading member, trying to get more and more of that amazing feeling. He screamed Seth's name as he climaxed, his warm cum spurting all over his stomach and chest.

He watched with intense curiosity as Seth's thrusts finally gave him, his whole body shuddering as he let go and came deep inside of Dean with a loud moan of his lover's name. He bit his lip to stop from wincing as Seth's fingers squeezed his muscular thighs as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He wished he had a camera so he could film this beautiful sight. Seth's eyes slid shut and he took a few long, deep, calming breaths.

After a few moments, Seth's brown eyes finally fluttered open and he reluctantly pulled out of Dean's warm, tight body. He rolled off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom to grab a towel. He wet the white towel on the corner before returning back to the bedroom where Dean still lay flat on his back, legs spread white. He threw the towel at the older man, a smirk on his lips as Dean jumped slightly. "So how was that for a first time?"

Dean laughed while he wiped himself down. "It was pretty fucking good. Maybe I should let you do it more often."

"I knew you'd turn into a good little cock slut." Seth grinned. He took the towel and threw it back into the bathroom before turning off the light and returning to the bed. He crawled on top of the covers, fumbling around until he found the older man still hadn't really moved and was lying on his back. "Love you." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Dean's chest while he nuzzled his face in close.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Seth, fingers tracing along Seth's hip. "Love you too Seth. Always."

**A/N: **that too a little longer to write than I anticipated. Hope it was worth the wait haha Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11:**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Seth followed cautiously a few steps behind his older boyfriend. Their match had barely finished when Dean practically ran up the ramp, his long legs easily carrying the older man backstage with only a few steps. Something had upset Dean and Seth knew it. The older man had been off the whole night, his usually calm and cocky demeanor was gone and the person who replaced that man was nervous and very self conscious. He tried so hard to stay in character but his gaze kept flickering to Dean's face, his brown eyes staring deeply and desperately at the older man, trying to put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. He hadn't even realized he was looking at Dean so much until Roman nudged him hard in the side and told him to "stop making googly eyes at Dean."

Seth didn't even bother to look over his shoulder to make sure Roman was following him. He knew the eldest of their trio wanted to hang around and talk to his twin cousins, something that he often did regardless of whether The Shield were versing the Uso's or not. It gave Seth the perfect opportunity to get the answers to the questions he wanted to ask his unusually quiet boyfriend. He rounded the corner just as he saw the cream coloured door of their locker room close. His feet stopped when he saw the peroxide blonde head of Dolph Ziggler appear around the corner and walk towards the door, pushing it open easily and striding inside as if it was his own locker room.

"Oh, hell no." Seth muttered lowly under his breath. He closed the few steps along the corridor and stopped at the cream door himself for a moment. He took a deep breath before pushing the heavy door open. The sight that he was met with made his mouth go dry with shock. Dean was sitting on the bench, head in his hands while Dolph stood in front of him, hands on his hips, those silver trunks hanging dangerously low on his slender hips. He let the door shut with a sharper snap than he intended but the two men in the room turned to look at Seth. "What are you doing in here Ziggler?"

Dolph quirked an eyebrow up at Seth who had now folded his arms across his chest. "I was just checking Ambrose was alright. He seemed a little down."

"That's not really your job." Seth snapped back. He closed the distance between them and moved to stand between Dean's spread legs. He felt a smile grow on his lips when he felt Dean's hands wrap around his hips and pull him down to sit on his lap. "It's_my _job though."

Dolph raised his hands shoulder height in defeat. "I didn't realize you two had a thing going on." He said quietly. He felt the anger pulse through his veins as he watched Dean pull Seth closer to him and press a soft kiss to the side of Seth's head. "I'll just go."

"Please." Seth snapped back at the oldest man in the room. He watched as Dolph scurried out of the locker room, his smile growing larger when the heavy cream door shut with a soft snap. He swiveled himself around and straddled his older boyfriend on the bench. "Now back to you. What's wrong?"

Dean's hands slid down Seth's body, resting on the younger man's ass and pulling the slender body on top of him closer to his own body. He groaned when he felt Seth's belt digging into his abdomen. "Nothing."

Seth didn't believe him for a second. He moved his gloved hands from Dean's shoulders to either side of Dean's handsome face. He tilted the older man's head and forced him to look at him. Seth could see in those blue eyes that Dean was upset but he couldn't work out why. "Is it 'cause we lost in your hometown?"

Dean's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I couldn't give a fuck that we lost in a scripted fight." He snapped a little harsher than he wanted to. He felt guilty when he watched Seth recoil slightly. "And I certainly couldn't give a fuck that we lost here of all places."

Seth's hands held steady around Dean's face. "Dean." He said softly. "What's wrong then?"

Dean shrugged. "It's just this place. It just reminds me of how shit my life used to be. I just want to get out of here."

Seth leant forward and pressed their lips together in a short, delicate kiss. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Dean smiled back at the younger man. Seth always had a way of making him feel better, making him feel like he meant something. "Maybe." He moved his face forward and pressed their lips together, Seth's mouth parting instantly so that Dean could slide his tongue inside of the younger man's warm, wet mouth. He swallowed the moan that Seth let out, both sets of eyes sliding shut at almost the same time. He felt one of Seth's hands move to the back of his head, the gloved fingers rolling through his short, damp hair before curling around the back of his head and pulling their faces closer and closer together. They were both so engrossed with each other that they didn't hear the door reopening.

"I'm getting pretty damn sick of this!" They both broke apart from their kiss and opened their eyes to see Roman standing next to the door, one of his large hands squeezing tightly onto his title belt. He walked over to the bench and dropped the title belt on top of his bag, his dark eyes glaring daggers at the two of them. "I haven't gotten laid in three weeks and you two are going at it like fucking teenagers!" He ripped open the zipper of his sports bag and yanked out his towel and a few shower essentials. "I'm not leaving either boys and I am definitely not waiting around for you two to finish before I drive you back to the hotel so you can go at it again."

"What has gotten into you?" Seth asked quietly, his brown eyes looking at the large Samoan with concern.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Roman snapped. "Hurry up and shower so we can get the fuck out of here." His voice grew in volume with each word as he ripped off his own clothing. He looked over at the other two who still hadn't moved from their spot on the bench, limbs still tangled around each other in a loving embrace. "I'm not joking. I will leave both of you here. Hurry up." He added harshly, kicking away his boots before pulling his pants off, revealing what only a handful of people had seen before.

Seth couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Roman's cock. He'd seen it a few times before and it never stopped amazing him how long and thick it was. It didn't give him the same feelings that Dean's cock did but Roman's was wonderful in it's own right. He slid off of Dean's lap and headed towards his own bag, pulling out what he needed. He was vaguely aware of Dean to the left of him, riffling through his own sports bag. He turned to look at the other man as he heard the telltale sound of Dean's zipper being undone. He was glad Roman was already in the back, the sound of the shower running the only noise in their shared locker room. He saw Dean's blue eyes flick up to look at him as he hooked his fingers into the side of his pants and pulled them down, revealing Dean's semi-hard cock.

Seth glanced towards the back, thankful that Roman wasn't anywhere near them. He dropped to his knees for a moment and quickly wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriend's cock. He pulled the head towards his mouth and licked at the swollen head a few times before pushing it all the way down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, the soft moans from Dean were accompanied by a large hand gripping at his two-toned hair. He pulled back after a few sucks, standing up from his knees and winking at the older man. "I'll finish you off when we get back to the hotel room."

"Fucking tease." Dean mumbled, pulling off the rest of his clothes and grabbing his towel along with his body wash and shampoo before heading to the back where the showers were.

Seth joined his two team mates a few moments later. He picked the shower between Roman and Dean despite the fact that there was plenty of other showers to pick from. He turned the tap on, his eyes closing as he felt the warm water wash over his sore body. He bent down to pick up his shampoo first, squirting more than enough onto his palm. He could feel Dean's blue eyes watching his every move as the older man lathered himself up with body wash. He massaged his shampoo through his blonde and black coloured hair, a soft moan leaving his lips as his fingers dug into his scalp.

"I _really_ wish you weren't here Roman." Dean spoke over the constant sound of the shower running. He reached his hand out and smack Seth's ass cheek loud enough for the noise to echo through the small space while Seth yelped and bucked his hips forward away from Dean's strong hand.

Roman rolled his eyes before he washed out the conditioner from his long, black hair. "You can wait until we get back to the hotel." He said as he bent down to grab his body wash, lathering the soap up on his tanned body.

Dean's hand reached over and squeezed tightly onto Seth's juicy ass cheek, wiggling it around in his grasp. He smirked when he felt Seth push back into his grip. "I don't know if I can really." He moved to stand behind Seth, hands grabbing at the lithe hips, fingers digging into the sharp indents there. He pressed his body up against the back of Seth, his own erection parting Seth's ass cheeks. Seth's body instinctively pushed back against Dean's. "You can watch if you want Roman."

Roman flashed them both an incredulous look. He couldn't believe they were being so brazen in front of him. "I don't _want_ to watch." He snapped. He rinsed the remaining suds off of his body before turning the shower off. "I am leaving in five minutes. Without or without you two."

Dean laughed as he watched Roman storm out of the showers. He resumed his own shower and quickly washed away the remainder of his body wash. It only took him another minute and he was done. He turned the shower off and left the room, heading back to the bench where he dried himself off and pulled on the first set of clothes he found, which happened to be a pair of faded, old blue jeans and navy blue t-shirt. Just as he was pulling his t-shirt on, Seth emerged and got dried and changed.

Roman didn't say a word to them as they finally left the arena. None of them even bothered to stop to say anything to their co-workers, merely waving good bye as they entered the car park and got into Roman's black rental car. Dean didn't want to push their luck so he slid into the passenger seat while Seth sat in the back seat. The short ride back to their hotel was quiet with the only sound the low volume of the local radio station that was playing some popular song that all three men were embarrassed to admit they knew all the words to.

Roman didn't even say a word to them as they entered the hotel. The trio walked in silence across the foyer of their hotel, even stayed silent in the elevator and didn't even mumble a 'good bye' as they parted ways. Roman went to the left and Seth and Dean went to the right. Dean stopped in front of their shared hotel room, pulling out the key card from his wallet and inserting it into the door. He watched the bulb flash green before opening the heavy, white door, holding it open as Seth walked in before him. He let the door close shut as he turned the light on.

Seth looked at Dean in a knowing way. Both men dropped their bags almost simultaneously before wrapping arms and legs around each other, both men landing with a thud on the comfortable mattress. Dean landed on top, of course, and pressed their lips together, his hands resting either side of the younger man's head. He slid his legs between Seth's parted one and pushed his hips down as he felt Seth's lips part knowingly. Dean plunged his tongue deep inside of Seth's hot, wet mouth. Both sets of eyes slid shut as their tongues finally touched and loud moans were swallowed eagerly by both sets of hungry mouths.

Dean let himself almost collapse on top of Seth, his hands sliding down his younger lover's perfect body before resting on Seth's denim clad ass. His large hands grabbed at the muscular ass, trying to feel just how good he knew Seth's ass was. He moved one hand around to the front of Seth's jeans and started to undo the skinny leg jeans the younger man had on. He made short work of the button and fly and easily slid his large hand into the tight confines of the jeans and thin cotton underpants. Seth pulled back from the kiss first to moan loudly as Dean's hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Seth's hips bucked up hard into the touch, his fingers clawing at Dean's t-shirt covered back. His head tilted automatically when he felt Dean's chin nudge at the side of his head. A moment later and he felt Dean's wet lips pressing soft kisses and bites all along the thick column of his neck. His fingers gripped tighter through the shirt, the cotton balling up in his fists as he bucked his hips up and down from Dean's teasingly slow strokes. He was moving his hips to try and get Dean to pump his glorious fist harder and faster but the older man was refusing, his focus on teasing Seth.

Dean's hand stroked a few more times before he stopped. He smirked against Seth's neck when he heard the younger man whine from the loss of contact. He sat up in between Seth's long, parted legs and looked down at the man below him. He moved his other hand out from underneath Seth and forced the left to join his right on top of Seth's jeans. He lifted Seth's legs up in the air and roughly pulled the jeans down to his ankles. He yanked off Seth's sneakers, not watching where they landed before he pulled the thick material all the way off and discarded them somewhere on the floor with Seth's socks and underpants.

Barely a moment after he'd pulled off Seth's jeans and Dean's hands were already itching to pull off the white v-neck t-shirt that was covering Seth's beautiful body. His hands easily pulled the thin t-shirt, a smirk on his lips as inch after inch of Seth's to die for abdomen was revealed to him. He forced the younger man to sit up as he pulled the garment of clothing up and over Seth's black and blonde coloured head. He had barely pulled the white shirt over Seth's head when he felt the younger man roll them over and straddle his still jean covered crotch.

Seth smirked down at the older man and reached for Dean's navy t-shirt first. He easily pulled the shirt up and over Dean's head, throwing it somewhere in the room before he focused his attention properly onto Dean. He placed his hands one either side of Dean's torso, his mouth moving closer towards Dean's exposed upper half. He pressed a short, chaste kiss to the side of Dean's mouth before moving his mouth lower, his lips kissing and tongue licking at all the flesh it could as he moved lower and lower. He felt Dean's hand curl back through his hair as he moved his mouth lower still, tongue licking a flat stripe across the older man's erect nipple. His mouth continued working away, his teeth nipping playfully at Dean's toned abdomen.

He kept kissing lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Dean's faded jeans. His fingers moved from their spot on the bed and quickly undid the button and fly. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the blue jeans and pulled them down roughly along with Dean's black briefs. He stopped once the jeans were mid-thigh. He looked up at Dean through his long lashes, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he licked his lips teasingly for the older man to see. He wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's thick, fat, juicy cock and moved his mouth towards the throbbing length.

He didn't hesitate with teasing. He wrapped his lips around the swollen head, sucking hard once before pushing the thick length inside of his warm wet mouth. He felt the hand in his hair tighten as he swallowed Dean down all the way on his first attempt. He moved his hand away from the base of Dean's cock, instead letting it rub gently at the two heavy balls just below his mouth that were already pulled tight against the older man's body. He began moving his mouth up and down the thick length, his cheeks hollowing out as he pulled up and sucking back in when he pushed down. He could taste the first drops of Dean's pre cum lingering on his tongue and it only encouraged him more, his mouth picking up speed and momentum as he sucked the older man expertly.

Dean could feel the clenching in his stomach and yanked the younger man off of his cock and pulled him up so that they were face to face. He pressed their lips together, their mouths parting as they molded into one, tongues and teeth colliding as their bodies began to rock desperately together. Dean used his strength to roll them over so that he was on top once more. He smirked when he felt Seth's long fingers grab at any part of his back that he could while their kiss intensified. He slid his hard, wet cock against Seth's own throbbing erection, a moan leaving their lips simultaneously. He smiled through the kiss as their tongues continued rubbing and rolling against each other. There was nothing he liked hearing more than Seth's moans.

He pulled back from the kiss again and slid off the bed. He ignored the whine from the younger man as he pulled his jeans, underpants, socks and shoes off, letting them drop on the floor before he went to the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and got out the bottle of lubricant. He crawled back onto the bed in between Seth's parted legs. He squirted a small amount of the wet, sticky substance onto his right hand and moved that hand down to Seth's entrance. He ran two of his digits along the entrance, Seth's muscular legs parting wider as he felt the tips of the fingers press into his tight passage.

Dean didn't hesitate with teasing, didn't even bother to start off with only one finger. He shoved both fingers inside of Seth's tight ass, an ugly smirk gracing his lips as he heard the younger man yelp from the sensation. But Seth didn't tell him to stop. His fingers curled and stretched inside of Seth's warm, tight ass, pushing harder and deeper every time Dean rocked them in and out. Seth's hands grabbed at his biceps, feeling Dean's arms flex with every push of his fingers inside of him ripped the moans from his throat. His body tensed when he felt the third finger push inside of him, his ass stretching to accommodate Dean's thick fingers in preparation for Dean's fat cock.

Seth licked his lips as he looked up at the older man. Dean's eyes were mostly covered by his hair but Seth could tell he was watching himself finger fuck his younger lover. He squeezed his inner muscles around Dean's invading digits and was rewarded with a sharp squeeze on his slender hip before Dean's fingers pushed in harder and deeper than before and rubbed. Seth threw his head back and moaned loudly. His finger nails bit at Dean's skin as the older man's fingers continued pushing in and rubbing against his prostate over and over again, eliciting moan after moan from the younger man.

"C'mon Dean. I need your cock now." Seth panted.

Dean's eyes flicked up Seth's body to take in the wonderful sight below him. Seth's face was flushed, the sweat starting to pool on his forehead. His brown eyes were blown wide with lust and those sinful, cock sucking lips were open, panting, desperate for something more. He groaned and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube bottle and squirted more onto his hand. He coated his long, thick length with the gel before reaching for Seth's legs. He lifted the younger man's legs up and over his shoulders, Seth's feet sitting level on either side of his face as he wrapped his hand around his cock and directed it towards Seth's waiting ass hole.

"Fuck." Dean panted as he slid his cock past the tight ring of muscle and kept pushing until he was balls deep. His cock throbbed inside of the tightness with an added intensity that he wasn't quite used to. His hands grabbed at the front of Seth's thighs as he started to rock his hips back and forth a few times to loosen up that almost vice like grip Seth's ass had on his cock.

Dean pulled his hips almost all the way out before slamming back inside. Seth's hands were still grabbing at his biceps, the long fingers squeezing him so tightly he was sure he'd have finger marks there after they were finished. He glanced down at Seth and one look into those brown eyes told him how badly the younger man wanted it. He pulled his cock almost all the way out a little faster this time before slamming it back in, the smack of their bodies colliding sounding around the room. He repeated the movement again, the smack, smack, smack of his hips hitting Seth's ass was only drowned out by Seth's loud moans. He hands gripped tighter at Seth's thighs while his hips continued pounding in and out of Seth. Hard in, quick out. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. Smack, smack, smack as hips met ass over and over again.

Seth's moans were growing louder and louder in volume and intensity as he continued feeling Dean thrust into him in an increasingly more aggressive fashion. His head was pushed all the way back against the white quilt, his eyes squeezed shut despite the fact that he really wanted to watch Dean fuck him, the pleasure was far too much for him to not focus wholly on. One of his hands had dropped from Dean's bicep to curl around the white quilt beneath him, the thick material curling into his fist tighter and tighter every time Dean thrust in. His eyes snapped open however when he felt Dean's body completely stop.

"_Dean_." Seth whined. He rocked his hips trying to get the older man to move but to no avail. "_Move, please_."

Dean shook his head as he took a few deep breaths. He reluctantly pulled out of Seth's tight ass despite the protests. "Get on all fours for me." He wiped a hand across his sweaty brow, letting Seth's legs flop down either side of his body. Seth still didn't move beneath him. "Now Seth."

Seth flipped his body over and bent over, his knees and arms holding him up from collapsing onto the bed beneath him. He spread his legs a little wider as he heard and felt Dean shuffle behind him. He braced himself, ready for Dean to shove his fat cock back inside only to feel Dean's hot breath against his entrance. He felt both of Dean's hands grab at his ass cheeks and spread them apart. His head dropped forward when he felt Dean's tongue lap and lick a flat stripe against his ass hole, the thick muscle plunging inside of his entrance and penetrating his tight body. "Fuckkkkk Dean." He moaned, pushing his ass back up against Dean's face.

Dean pulled his mouth back after a few more thrusts inside with his tongue. He licked his lips once at the same time he wrapped his hand around his dick, directing it towards Seth's entrance. He used his left hand to hold onto Seth's hip as he pushed his cock inside of the younger man's passage, a low groan pulled from his throat as Seth's ass sucked him all the way in. He started up a rhythm right away, thrusting hard in and quickly pulling out. In and out, over and over again. His fingers squeezed tightly around Seth's hips as he thrusted hard and harder inside of Seth, the younger man pushing his ass back every time Dean thrust in, trying to push his cock further and deeper inside of him.

"_Oh fuck!_" Seth panted loudly over the smacking of their skin colliding. "Hit it there again." He moaned, pushing his back hard and harder against Dean's invading cock.

Dean smirked, knowing he'd hit the younger man's prostate always brought the largest smile to his face, a sense of pride overwhelming him when Seth started moaning his name so loud that the whole world could hear him. He picked up his pace, forcing louder moans to leave Seth's throat as their bodies continued rocking and smacking against each other. His cock moved faster and slid in and out of Seth's ass easily, only faltering when Seth squeezed his ass muscles tightly around the invading member. One of Dean's hands dropped from Seth's hip to grab at the firm butt cheek, squeezing it between his hands before giving it a hard smack.

Seth let out a loud moan, pushing his ass back against the hand and cock that continued assaulting him. He moaned again when Dean's hand retracted once more and smacked him. "Spank me harder."

Dean obliged and smacked Seth so hard that there was now an imprint of his hand across the tanned ass cheek. Seth moaned and begged him to do it again, his hand smacking harder while his hips pumped quicker and quicker. He could feel the coil in his stomach start to undo and he knew he had not much time left. He knew Seth couldn't be far behind either. He smacked Seth one last time before wrapping his right hand around Seth's cock.

Seth moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward into Dean's warm hand before they pushed back into the Dean's cock. He moaned again, his head dropping and shoulders hunching slightly as he gave into the pleasure, the sound of their bodies colliding drowned out by Seth's loud moans and the sound of the bed knocking hard against the wall. "Dean, "I'm so, ah, fuckin, ah close."

Dean grunted in response. His hand was working double time on Seth's cock while his hips continued pumping in and out of the tight heat. Hard in, quick out. In and out. Over and over again. He tilted his body back and watched his cock slide in and out of Seth's ass, another groan leaving his lips as he watched the way Seth's ass swallowed his cock in out to spit it out moments later. His hips sped up, a completely different way of pounding into the younger man with so much aggression and passion he wasn't aware he had in him.

His hips slammed into Seth so hard that the younger man drooped slightly, his arms bending at an obscene angle as Dean gave him everything. Dean thought about everything that made him angry. He thought about all the terrible things he had to see growing up and thrust that energy into Seth. He didn't hear the whimper of pain that Seth let out, his mind was too focused on getting out all his frustrations. His fingers squeezed around Seth's cock while his eyes feasted on the sight below him, a sick, almost sadistic smirk crossing his lips as he watched that ass jiggle every time Dean thrust in. His fingers dug painfully hard into Seth's hips, yanking the younger man's body back hard when he thrust in.

He felt Seth start to buckle underneath him, felt the way the younger man's body began to shake and shudder and he definitely didn't miss the loud moan that Seth let out when he came, all muscles clenching and tightening, Dean's name a mantra on his lips as he gave into the delicious pleasure and squirted his warm cum all over the bed beneath him. Dean let out a loud groan of Seth's name as he continued plowing into the younger man. His thrusts began to get a little robotic, his thrusts hard and sharp but not delivering as much passion as he finally tensed up and released inside of the younger man.

Dean thrust in a few times, a little shallower than usual before he finally came to a stop. He gave Seth's hips a light squeeze at the same time he pulled his cock out of the impossibly tight heat. He dropped onto the bed beside the younger man who was still barely holding himself up on his hands and knees. Dean reached a hand up to push the few rogue strands of the dual coloured hair out of Seth's eyes.

Seth finally dropped, his strength giving way as he landed on his stomach next to Dean. He looked at Dean curiously with his brown eyes. "Any reason you fucked me harder than usual?"

"Did I?" Dean asked. Seth merely nodded at him. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not really." Seth answered plainly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean sighed.

"I didn't want to upset you." Seth replied. "Although it felt like you were taking all your aggression out on me."

"I kinda did." Dean answered truthfully. "Sorry."

Seth rolled off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. "Nothing to be sorry about." He paused for a moment. "I think I'm gonna have another shower though."

Dean's ears perked up and he grinned at the younger man. "Is there room for two?"

Seth laughed. "There always is when you're around."

**A/N:** this will be the third last chapter of this wonderful, smut filled story. Punk may or may not make an appearance haha. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite GatesVengeance x


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12:**  
**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Roman's dark grey eyes were focused completely on the hotel walls as he walked along the abandoned corridor. A million thoughts were rushing through his head as he walked along the beige carpeted floor, his sneakers thudding softly with each step he took. He didn't really know what he was doing as he came to a stop outside of a familiar door. He let out a breath as he reached around into his back pocket for his wallet that contained his key card for the room.

He could feel his heart hammering away aggressively against his chest as pulled out the key card from one of his slots in his expensive, black leather wallet. This wasn't even his hotel room but he felt compelled to come here to this room at this time. Especially after the way the two other men had left the arena immediately after their match, not even bothering to speak a word to Roman and skipping their showers. Roman had to catch a lift back to the hotel with his two cousins who were luckily still hanging around. Any other night he would have just brushed it off but the two men were acting very odd indeed.

He twirled the flimsy plastic card in between his fingers a few times before he moved it closer to the door. He didn't know why but he glanced over his shoulders to make sure no one was watching him, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night and most normal people were in bed asleep. He inserted the thin card into the slot and watched as the small bulb on the door changed from red to green in a matter of moments. He grabbed the knob of the door handle and twisted it open, removing the card as he finally opened the door.

His grey eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. He was still holding onto the door handle for dear life and his mouth dropped open as he looked at the two men barely three feet in front of him. His eyes locked onto his tag team partner first. He let out a soft gasp that was drowned out by one of Seth's loud moans. The younger man was facing towards him, his arms holding the upper half of his body up while his knees did the same for his lower half. Seth's face was contorted with pleasure, his normally wide brown eyes were squeezed shut and his dual coloured hair was thrown back, spreading across his back. He watched as Seth rocked his hips back and forth, pushing his muscular ass backwards, while his rather erection lay flat against his defined stomach.

Roman couldn't see Dean's face but he could see the rest of his stable mates body, his naked lower half sticking up in the air while his face (Roman presumed) was pressed in between Seth's round ass cheeks. He could barely believe what he was seeing. The scene in front of him was making his cock twitch inside of his pants. Usually the thought of Seth and Dean fucking made his stomach churn in a bad way but tonight for some reason, seeing them do it, actually watching them pleasuring each other made him harder than any heterosexual porn he'd seen in a while.

"Roman." Dean's rough voice carried across the room and the largest of the trio snapped his head to see Dean's handsome face sticking up from behind Seth. He had his chin resting on Seth's left ass cheek as he smirked at the eldest man in the room. "I don't care if you wanna watch or maybe join in but just shut the damn door. Who knows who is lurking in the corridors at this time of night."

Roman didn't speak but he did step inside of the hotel room. The door closed with a soft snap that seemed to echo around the room. He watched Seth's eyes flutter open and look at him in an erotic sort of way. He felt his cock harden even more when Seth deliberately licked his lips in front of him. "Guys." He breathed. His usually confident, deep voice held a sort of nervousness in it as the pitch wavered slightly in the single syllable word.

"Are you gonna watch us Ro?" Dean's voice spoke in the same confident way he always did. "'Cause that would be so fuckin' hot." He moved his mouth back to where it was before the couple were interrupted. His fingers grabbed at Seth's firm ass cheeks and spread them apart so he could lick a stripe across the pink, quivering hole. "Seth would fuckin' love an audience. Wouldn't you babe?"

"Dean." Seth panted, pushing his ass back against Dean's face to get more of that amazing tongue. He was rewarded when he felt Dean's tongue plunge inside of his tight heat, the pink muscle curling around inside. "Fuck Dean." He moaned shamelessly, brown eyes falling shut as his body rocked back and forth against Dean's face. "C'mon fuck me already. I fucking need it."

Dean pulled his tongue out of Seth's tight ass and sat up on his knees behind the younger man. His blue eyes caught with Roman's as he carefully slid off the bed and moved to stand in front of Seth. He raked his fingers through Seth's still wet hair, his long fingers curling through the smooth hair before he yanked Seth's head back almost violently. "Show Roman how much of a cock slut you are." He smirked down at Seth whose eyes had shot open and were locked onto the head of Dean's cock.

Dean's free hand wrapped around the base of his hard cock and pushed it right into Seth's face. His other hand still held Seth's head an the angle he wanted him. His smirk grew wider as he watched Seth's pink tongue dart out between his already puffy, red lips and attempt to lick at the single bead of pre cum that was sitting right on the slit of Dean's cock. He loosened his grip on Seth's hair and shuddered as he felt Seth's tongue make the connection with his cock head, the thick pink muscle licking up the bead of pre cum. "You know what to do Seth." His voice was husky and full of lust.

Seth flicked his eyes up to Dean just once, their brown and blue eyes meeting for just a moment before he moved his mouth forward and wrapped his lips around Dean's swollen cock head. He heard the groan that left Dean's mouth as he worked his lips down the hard, thick cock, the head striking the back of his throat which made him let out an involuntary groan. Dean's fingers tangled deeper into his long locks, the digits yanking his head up and down Dean's cock. He opened his brown eyes and looked up at the older man whose focus was on the third man in the room.

He groaned around Dean's cock, hoping to get his boyfriend's attention only to be sorely disappointed. He sucked his cheeks harder, his mouth creating a tight, warm vacuum around Dean's fat dick. He got a moan as a reaction but that wasn't what he wanted. He loosened his cheeks slightly and opened his mouth that little bit wider before dragging his bottom teeth all along the under side of Dean's cock. He felt the grip in his hair tighten again and finally got Dean's blue eyes to look down at him.

"_Seth_." Dean panted. His blue eyes were wider than Seth had ever seen them before. He couldn't remember seeing Dean that aroused _ever_.

Seth felt Dean yank his head up and off the older man's cock and force their faces together. He moaned the instant Dean's mouth touched his. His lips parted immediately and he let out another moan when he felt Dean's tongue push into his mouth, both different coloured sets of eyes sliding shut as their naked bodies morphed into each other, hands and limbs everywhere. Dean tasted so dirty but so, so right. Seth pulled back from the kiss first. His brown eyes opening as his fingers gripped at Dean's broad, muscular shoulders. "I need you to fuck me now Dean."

Dean's blue eyes flickered open and a devious smirk grew. His hands snaked down along Seth's back and didn't stop until they were resting on the younger man's tanned back side. His fingers grabbed at the cheeks and pulled their bodies impossibly closer still, a simultaneous groan leaving their lips as their naked erections rubbed against each other. Dean's eyes floated over towards Roman who was still standing awkwardly near the bed, his erection pushing hard at the front of his jeans. "What's it gonna be Ro? Are you gonna join in or just watch?" His smirk grew wider as he watched Roman shift on the balls of his feet awkwardly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth's head turn to look over at the eldest of their trio.

"It's only gay if you get involved, right?" Roman's voice was still shaky and nervous as he let out a short laugh.

Seth laughed this time. "If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Yeah, uh, I'll just watch." Roman said quietly. His usual confidence had left him the instant he stepped inside of this hotel room with his two team mates.

Dean grinned at the eldest man in the room. "Since you only want to watch, how about you tell us what you want to see us do?" His voice was oozing confidence as he continued fondling Seth's ass cheeks. His right hand slipped lower than the left and he traced his index finger along Seth's ass crack. He felt the younger man shiver as he pushed the index finger lower and trace along his pink puckered entrance while his other hand grabbed a firm hold of Seth's right ass cheek and spread it open. "Seth's not gonna wait much longer Ro. He practically fucked my face before." He pushed the tip of his finger inside of Seth's tight ass, the spit from before still lingering giving him an easier ride in. He glanced over at Roman when he felt Seth's ass push onto his finger, forcing the thick index finger in knuckle deep. "See what I mean? Tell me how you want to watch me fuck him."

"I bet he's good at riding cock, am I right?" Roman's grey eyes were growing darker already.

Dean licked his tongue along his bottom lip as he pushed in a second digit into Seth who was moaning and writhing already. He nodded at the Samoan man, a groan leaving his lips as he pumped his digits inside of Seth's tight, warm heat.

"Get him to ride your cock over there on that couch." Roman gestured to the small, two seat couch that was sitting in front of the rather average sized television in the hotel room. He walked over and sat down on the matching single arm chair that was adjacent to the couch. He sat down and leaned back into the comfortable material. He undid the button and fly on his light blue, boot cut jeans and reached inside, running his hand along his pulsing erection. "When you're ready boys."

Dean groaned at the sight in front of him. He was still pumping Seth with his fingers but pulled out and lifted the younger man up and over his shoulders, carrying him the short distance to the couch. He put Seth down on the floor in front of the couch while he plopped down onto the plush material of the couch. He had barely sat down for a second when he felt Seth's strong body straddling his lap. His blue eyes flicked up to look into Seth's eyes, a smile crossing both sets of lips as Seth reached behind and wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and guided it towards his entrance.

Dean's large hands grabbed at Seth's ample cheeks and spread them apart. He let out a groan as he felt his cock head rubbing against the still wet, slippery entrance. His fingers dug in harder to the tight, muscular ass cheeks as he felt his cock slowly push into Seth. He let out another groan as the tight heat embraced his long, thick length, his eyes squeezing shut while the pleasure washed over him. He could feel one of Seth's hands grabbing at his shoulder as he pushed his ass further down, not stopping until he was fully seated on Dean's cock, his ass resting comfortably on top of Dean's muscular thighs.

Dean's blue eyes reopened after a moment when he felt Seth start to rock his hips back and forth already. Seth's other hand that was previously wrapped around Dean's dick came up to curl around the back of Dean's head, his long fingers threading through Dean's short, light coloured hair and pulled their faces together. Their mouths collided with a soft thud, lips parting instantly as tongues rolled together erotically. Both men heard the soft groan from the other side of the room and Dean pulled back from the kiss first to glance over at the eldest of the trio.

Roman had his hand shoved inside of his baggy blue jeans and was working his cock expertly with his right hand. His grey eyes were glazed over with lust as he kept them focused on the scene in front of him. Seth's hips were slowly grinding back and forth across Dean's lap while the couple kissed, arms and lips clinging to each other as if it was their last few minutes together. As romantic and beautiful as it was to watch the two attractive men make out in front of him, he wanted more. He wanted to watch them _fuck_ not _make love_.

His hand stilled when he saw Dean's light blue eyes were focused on him. "C'mon Seth, I want to see you bouncing on Dean's cock not watch you two play tonsil hockey."

Dean smirked. He moved one of his hands off Seth's ass and quickly snapped it back down, his hand making a loud smacking sound as it collided with the muscled ass cheek. Seth yelped and Dean grinned, his finger nails biting into the soft, tanned flesh of Seth's ass as he circled his hips a few times. "You heard the man. Start bouncin' Seth."

Seth's hands gripped tighter into Dean's strong shoulders as he sat back slightly, giving enough room for him to get a good rhythm going without accidentally knocking Dean in the face with any part of his body. He watched Dean slouch back slightly into the couch as he slowly lifted his hips up before slamming them back down. He grunted softly as he repeated the same motion again, his eyes falling shut and his head drooping back slightly as he settled into his rhythm. His knees pressed tight against Dean's strong legs as he lifted his ass up slowly, his ass muscles squeezing the thick cock that was buried inside of him, before he slammed it back down, his ass smacking against Dean's legs every time.

Roman's hand started moving quicker along his length as he watch Seth settle into a rhythm. Quick up, hard down. Up and down. Up. Down. He groaned as he watched Dean's fingers grab at _that_ toned, tanned, muscular, juicy ass and literally yank it down every time Seth moved down, causing the youngest man in the room to let out loud moans of Dean's name every time. This show put on by his two younger team mates was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The smack, smack, smack of Seth's ass landing on Dean's strong, somewhat pale thighs was like beautiful music to his ears which was accompanied by the soft groans and moans from the two youngest men.

He squeezed his fingers around his cock head as he watched Dean thrust his hips up half way now. He could see the way that Seth's facial expression changed every time Dean did this and Roman knew exactly what Dean was doing. He could see the way Dean's lips curled into a smirk every time Seth moaned out "_Dean_" with extra emphasis. His hand stilled momentarily. He could embarrassingly already feel the muscles in his stomach clenching desperately. It had been way too long since he'd gotten off like this.

He licked his lips as he watched the duo still going at it. Seth was beginning to pick up speed with his bounces, his ass smacking louder and harder each time he bounced down while Dean thrust his hips up every time Seth's ass moved down his cock. The look in Dean's blue eyes as he watched Seth on top of him made him feel instantly guilty for watching them though. He could see every thing that Dean Ambrose usually hid out in the open there while he sat on the couch buried deep inside of Seth in some random hotel somewhere in the country. Every thing that Dean usually reserved for just Seth was out there for Roman to see. Hell, he could even feel the love that passed between them as he watched their brown and blue eyes meet for what was probably the hundredth time that night.

Dean's right hand left Seth's glorious ass cheek and instead ran up Seth's slender side, Dean's short jagged nails scratching along the thin muscles before moving to the front. Roman wrapped his hand around his cock again and started to slowly stroke himself as he watched Dean's hand trail down the front of Seth's body, Dean's index finger carefully trace through the well defined muscle before his hand reached Seth's aching erection that was lying flat against his lower stomach. He watched as Dean wrapped his hand around Seth's cock and started to pump the younger man's cock with the same intensity that matched Seth's bouncing and Dean's thrusts upwards.

Roman could see Seth's face starting to contort slightly and he felt his heart beat quicken slightly. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet. He dropped his hand and stood up. "Stop." He said sharply. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he watched the two younger man look at him with the smallest amount of fear hidden behind their eyes. "I want another position. Seth, what's your favourite?"

Seth's brown eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly as he tried to process the large Samoan man's words. He couldn't even think properly with the way that Dean's warm hand was wrapped around the base of his throbbing erection and he definitely couldn't focus with the way that Dean's cock head was brushing teasingly against his prostate. "Uh, well, umm. I like any position."

"Dammit Seth it's not that hard." Roman grumbled. He took another step closer to the pair, his swollen cock poking out from his jeans and boxers.

"I like it when he's bent over." Dean chimed in. Roman's focus changed to the United States Champion. "Or when I have him lifted up against the wall." He squeezed Seth's cock in between his fist as he spoke each word. Seth moaned shamelessly from the action. "Or when he's flat on his back on the bed and he has his legs up in the air and he's moaning so loud, _begging_ me to fuck him harder." Seth moaned again. He started rocking his hips back and forth making Dean groan. "What do _you_ want to see Roman?"

Roman groaned. His grey eyes locked with Dean's blues for a moment as he contemplated his answer. "Bend him over the side of the bed."

Dean grinned. He placed both hands on the back of Seth's thighs and stood up, carrying the youngest man in their trio to the bed. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw Roman following behind them. He placed Seth on the bed delicately before he pulled out with a soft groan. His hand grabbed at Seth's hip and rolled him over. His hand smacked hard against Seth's ass cheek making him grin as the muscle wobbled slightly. He licked his lips as he saw Seth slowly get up onto his knees.

Dean was still standing on the carpeted floor next to the bed and using both hands, he grabbed Seth's hips and pulled the younger man towards him. He held Seth steady as the younger man's legs fell from the bed and he landed on his feet in front of Dean. Dean smirked as pulled Seth's ass right up against him, rubbing his hard cock against Seth's soft globes.

Seth braced himself on the bed in front of him with his arms and bent his body almost in half just the way he knew his older boyfriend liked it. He felt another smack to his ass and moaned loudly as he pushed back into the touch. He could feel Dean's left hand grabbing at his left hip as he felt Dean push his cock right back where it belonged. He moaned the older man's name out loudly and pushed back onto the invading member as Dean easily slid balls deep inside.

"You always feel so good on my cock Seth." Dean groaned lowly.

Seth felt Dean's other hand slide up to grab at his other hip and he started to rock his hips in and out slowly and first. Seth was pushing back hard every time Dean thrust in. He didn't want it slow. He looked over at Dean with a slight grin. "C'mon Dean. _Fuck_ me. Hard."

Dean made a noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and growl. He glanced over at Roman who had pulled up a chair from their random dining room set and was watching them intently, his hand working away at his cock. "If you want it hard. I'll give you hard baby."

Dean settled his feet on the ground after spreading his legs apart slightly and just started pounding into Seth. His hips started smacking hard against Seth's amazing ass, the noise echoing around the otherwise quiet room but was nowhere near loud enough to drown out Seth's needy moans and whines. His eyes raked over Seth's muscular back and dropped lower, his pupils dilating slightly as he focused on Seth's ass. He would never tire of watching Seth's ass suck his cock in before spitting it back out over and over again.

His hips pumped hard and fast against Seth's while his fingers squeezed Seth's slender hips, the tips of his long digits pressing into the indents next to his hip bones. He moaned and bent his knees just slightly, his cock reaching inside further and deeper than ever while their ball sacks rubbed and smacked against each other every time the older man thrust in. He continued his powerful thrusting while loud and louder moans of his name left Seth's parted lips. He could hear Roman's groans but he didn't look at the oldest man, only focused on Seth's body in front of him. He groaned again himself as he watched that ass jiggle and push back harder against him. It aroused him so much knowing what a whore Seth turned into for his cock.

His right hand left Seth's hip but he didn't stop his blinding pace as he ran his right hand through Seth's hair. His fingers curled through the slightly damp hair before he yanked it up and back, forcing the younger man to lift his head. His hips continued smacking hard against Seth's ass making the younger man moan louder and try to pull away from Dean's vice-like grip in his hair. Dean wasn't having it though and without missing a beat with his thrusts, pulled Seth up so that he was standing up in front of Dean. He yanked Seth's hair once more to the right and forced their lips together in a kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first and turned their two bodies around so that they were facing Roman. His right hand slowly slid out of Seth's two-toned coloured hair and ran down his enviable body until it reached Seth's aching cock. He wrapped the large hand around Seth's erection and began pumping the thick member in time with his thrusts. His blue eyes locked onto Roman whose own hand was working double time at the sight in front of him. "I want you to show Roman how much of a slut you are for _my _dick." He growled into Seth's ear, his teeth latching onto the ear lobe and pulling it into his mouth.

Seth moaned loudly and pushed back hard against Dean's cock that was still pounding in and out of him. He could feel every thing that Dean was giving him and it was making his head dizzy with lust as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He bent his back slightly and pushed back into Dean further and harder, Dean's cock head relentlessly pushing against his prostate with every thrust in while the older man's hand expertly worked his cock. He let his head drop back onto his boyfriend's shoulder and he loudly moaned out his name. "Dean! I'm so fuckin' close! Ugh! Make me cum, _please_."

He could feel his stomach clenching desperately, could feel Dean's voice in his ear whispering naughty things in his ear and he could practically taste the sex that hung in the air. He couldn't hear anything else above his own moans as he rocked his hips back and forth, desperate for release but even more desperate for Dean's cum inside of him. "Fuck Dean!" He panted. He was mere seconds away from his orgasm.

His eyes slid shut as he felt his orgasm wash over him, Dean's fat dick still pounding away at him while every muscle in his body tensed up and he shot stream after stream of his warm cum against his own body, Dean's name was repeated from his lips like a prayer. He could feel Dean's thrusts pick up in speed but then all of a sudden stop. His eyes opened and he glanced behind his shoulder to look at the older man.

Dean threaded his left hand, which was not covered in Seth's cum through Seth's hair and pushed his head down. He smirked as he pulled out of Seth's tight, warm, delicious ass and then watched as Seth obediently dropped to his knees. He wrapped his right hand back around his cock and started to work his hand up and down his aching hard erection. He flicked his eyes over to Roman whose own hand was working faster and harder along his cock and judging by the look in the eldest man's grey eyes, he was close. Almost as close as Dean was right now.

Dean's hand pumped faster and faster on his cock. He glanced down to see Seth looking up at him desperately, his large mouth parted and his brown eyes wide and ready for what was going to come. "You want my cum? You want to swallow my cum?" Dean growled as he watched Seth answer his question with a sharp nod. His stomach did back flips from the action and he knew there was only a matter of moments until his climax hit him.

He felt Seth's hands rest on his thighs as he continued working his hand up and down his cock, his hand working faster and faster. He let out soft groans and moans as the sound of him jerking off sounded through the room. A few more pumps of his cock and he was cumming, his hand still squeezing and sliding smoothly along his large, fat dick as he came mostly on Seth's face, a small amount landing in Seth's parted mouth. He let out a groan of the younger man's name as he came down from his orgasm.

He looked over at Roman who was still pumping away on his cock. An idea popped into his mind and he grabbed Seth by the hair and dragged him the short distance towards the large Samoan man. He watched Roman's eyes widen as Seth was stopped right in front of the eldest man. "Suck him Seth." He ordered.

Seth shot a look up to Dean to make sure it was alright. He received a nod as a response before he dove onto Roman's cock with his mouth, his lips parting to accommodate the girth of the big, tanned cock. Roman's eyes fluttered shut as Seth sucked him perfectly, his hips pumping up into Seth's talented mouth every time the youngest man pushed his mouth all the way down. It didn't take long for the Samoan man to cum, only a few more hard sucks from Seth and Roman was blowing his load all the way down Seth's throat.

Seth pulled back from Roman's cock with a grin. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed their lips together in another sloppy, passion filled kiss that had Roman letting out a low moan. He pulled back to look into Dean's eyes with a cheeky grin, his tongue coming out to lick along his bottom lip, savoring the sweet taste on his lip.

"You taste good Ro." Dean grinned at the largest man who was already standing up and tucking himself back into his pants. "Leaving already?"

Roman shifted awkwardly on his feet. The realization of what had just happened was sinking in. He had just cheated on his wife, the mother of his child and he felt so damn bad about it. "What happened here doesn't leave this room, okay?"

Dean shrugged. "Of course man." He let out a short laugh. "We can have a Shield cone of silence if you want."

Roman nodded once, looking over the couple who were still embracing each other. "Thanks guys." He mumbled before he headed for the door. His heart was hammering against his chest as he grabbed the door handle and stepped out of the hotel room, almost bowling over CM Punk as he did so. "Sorry dude." He said quietly as he let the door close behind him.

Punk didn't seem that bothered that the large man had just about charged into him. His eyes did widen when he saw the slight glimpse of Seth and Dean embracing naked in the middle of their room. "Did I just walk past and hear the end of a Shield Threesome?"

Roman's cheeks coloured slightly as he tried to remain calm. "You can pretend to hear whatever you want."

Punk's lips curled into a grin. "And I fuckin' missed it! How was it? How were _they_?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Punk, it's 2am. Go back to your room and sleep." He grumbled, walking past the older man and heading straight for the elevator. A grin of his own came across his face as he stepped into the elevator.

Despite how guilty he felt right now, fuck that was the best decision he'd ever made.

**A/N:** sooo I changed adding in Punk to Roman, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Second last chapter of my little porn story haha. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean was already awake and had been for a while now but he didn't move from his spot in his bed. He didn't want to wake the beautiful man that was sleeping quietly beside him. A small smile crept across his face as he took in the breathtaking sight. The early morning sunlight was seeping in through the venetian blinds of his small apartment window and was shining across Seth's golden brown back, the bright rays reflecting against the thick streak of blonde in the younger man's otherwise dark hair. He gently reached out with his left hand and ran his hand through the always soft, slightly curly hair. He stilled his movements when he felt Seth shift around slightly to roll further onto his stomach.

Dean bit his lip as he watched his white, silky cotton flat sheet slip from around the middle of Seth's back to sit just barely concealing his perky ass as he rolled over. A bolt of arousal washed over him as he sat up slightly to get a better look at Seth. The younger man was half lying on his stomach, half on his side as he faced away from Dean, his head pointing towards the window. His arms were folded up tightly underneath his pillow, forcing his back muscles to pull taut. Another shot of arousal went straight to Dean's cock as his blue eyes raked all the way down Seth's muscular back and not stopping until he reached the start of the flat sheet. He was tempted to lean down and lick at the tiniest bit of ass crack that was poking out from underneath the white sheet but he resisted, instead smiling and running another delicate hand through his younger boyfriend's smooth hair.

A little over a week and half had passed since their little rendezvous with Roman in that hotel room back in god knows where and although things had seemed a little awkward the morning after, Roman was soon back to normal with them. He had even relaxed a little bit on the odd occasion that Seth and Dean had an impromptu make out session backstage. Something happened between the couple after that night though that made their relationship stronger and the level of intensity between them definitely gone up a gear.

During their second last night in Abu Dhabi after their live show they came back to their shared hotel room with an odd sort of silence that encased both men. Dean was nervous in his own right. He wanted to ask Seth something but was terrified that the younger man would turn him down. Seth never missed a beat and knew something was amiss with his older lover and the second that white door closed, he launched into an assault of questions as he tried to pull the answers from the usually closed off older man.

Dean didn't answer for a few long minutes. He let his back pack land on the lush carpet with a soft thud while he sat on the large bed. He ran his hand through his wet hair before he lifted his gaze to look at Seth. "I was thinking since we have those few days off after we get back from Raw, I was wondering if maybe you'd come and stay at my house with me?" His voice had been so small, so quiet as he asked the question that made his stomach do back flips from the tension.

Seth's concerned face had spread into a large grin and he jumped onto the bed, his body colliding with Dean's as they rolled around in the sheets together, bodies grinding and rutting against each other as they made passionate love for second time that night. He fondly remembered Seth being so loud that they had someone knocking on their door asking them to be quiet. Seth's cheeks flushed the darkest shade of crimson Dean had ever seen.

The smile on Dean's face grew as he thought about their time overseas together. Their first time overseas as a couple. He had another question burning at the back of his mind that he wanted to hear the answer to but also had the big insecurity hanging over his head. This was one of only a few relationships that he would classify as serious. What he wanted, no needed, from Seth he had only ever had a taste from a woman back in his late teenage years. He knew Seth was nothing like the woman but the thought of such a big commitment to another person when his past experiences had turned him off the thought for years was more than a little daunting.

His eyes flicked down to look at Seth. He let out a soft groan when he saw that the flat sheet had drifted lower on Seth's gorgeous body, his tanned ass now out in the open for Dean to do whatever he wanted to. He reached his hand up and ran his hand along the thick muscular globes, his fingers grabbing and squeezing a chunk of the firm cheek. He moved his body a little closer to Seth's so that his broad chest was pressed against Seth's back and his cock slid quite comfortably in between those perfectly tanned cheeks. He pushed his hips forward and was rewarded with Seth pushing back against him, his ass grinding along the thick shaft of Dean's erection.

"Well someone's awake." Dean smirked. His hand reached up and grabbed at Seth's slender hip, fingers curling around the slightly boney body part as he rocked his hips back in closer again.

Seth lifted his head from the pillow and looked over his shoulder at his older boyfriend, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Good morning."

Dean dropped his head down closer to Seth's and peppered a few soft kisses across the left shoulder of his younger lover. His hand reached around slowly and he ran his fingers across the already hard cock that was laying in between Seth's legs. "Mm, how do you want it Seth?"

Seth pushed his ass back against Dean's hips as he tried to vocalize exactly what he wanted. In the few days that they had been staying at Dean's small apartment in Las Vegas, the majority of their time had been spent having sex with each other in every possible position and in every spot in the small area. They even fucked out on the balcony, only stopping when Dean's neighbor popped his head around the corner, shot them a wink and then back inside his apartment. Seth pushed his hips back harder and further into Dean's body at the thought. It was so hot to be caught like that, red handed and deep in the throes of passion.

His eyes refocused on Dean's face and he furrowed his brow slightly. Dean had a very intense look on his face as he ran his fingers across Seth's tanned body. Something was on Dean's mind and there was no way that Seth was going to just let it go for a quick fuck no matter how hard his cock was. "What's on your mind?"

Dean shot him a small smile but the emotion didn't carry over to his eyes. His blue orbs stayed sullen and almost sad. "I was just thinking."

Seth sat up slightly, rolling over so that he could look at his boyfriend properly without having to crane his neck. "About what?"

"About us." Dean answered immediately.

Seth could see the panic in his eyes and for a split second he was fearing the worst, fearing that Dean had maybe gotten sick of him and was about to break up with him. He tried to remain calm as he waited for Dean to elaborate even though his heart was beating erratically and his mind was swimming with doubt.

"Uh, how serious do you see us being?" Dean had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his blue eyes locked with Seth's.

Seth's brown eyes widened slightly from the words. "You're about to ask me something."

"Yeah, I am." Dean spoke calmly even though he was nervous as all hell. He knew he shouldn't have been anyway. "Look, I know that we haven't been together all that long but I was wondering if-" He paused and took a deep breath. "If you would want to move in with me?"

A large smile broke out across Seth's face and he reached up to grab at Dean's face. He pulled the older man down and pressed their lips together. His eyes slid shut as he felt one of Dean's large hands wrap around him and rest on the small of his back as their bodies morphed together and molded into one. His lips parted the instant he felt Dean's tongue along his bottom lip, another soft moan leaving his lips while their tongues wrapped around each other.

He felt Dean roll them over slightly so that the older man was on top, lying between Seth's open thighs. Seth wrapped his legs tightly around Dean's waist and pulled the other man in as close as he possibly could. Their mouths worked together desperately as they rutted and pushed against each other. Seth's hands moved to grab at Dean's back, his finger nails scratching and clawing at the toned muscle that was found there. He could feel Dean's erection pushing hard into his own, their heavy ball sacks rubbing against each other as bolt after bolt of arousal shot through both men.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first and opened his brown eyes slowly to see Dean staring down at him with the softest smile on the man he'd ever seen. The corners of his own lips tugged into a smile of their own as he stared up at his older lover. "Of course I'll move in with you."

Dean's smile grew as he looked down at Seth. He was so damn lucky to have Seth to call his own and boy did he know it. He was never going to let this one go without one hell of a fight. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone as special as Seth but he certainly wasn't going to protest it in any way. He tried to push all of his emotions to the side but every time he looked at Seth all those feelings of love reappeared once more and he was forced to turn away from the handsome young man, not wanting to show Seth everything that he kept hidden behind his icy blues. Their eyes met in an unspoken conversation and in those few minutes he knew that Seth definitely felt the same way about him. "I love you." His voice was so low and quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Love you too." Seth reached up and pulled Dean towards him. Their lips met again in a slow, passion filled kiss that when it finished had both men panting desperately. "I _need_ you to fuck me Dean." He moaned out, pushing his hips up to grind against Dean's. "But nice and slow."

Dean grinned. He pressed his lips softly to Seth's once more before he started trailing soft, delicate kisses all along Seth's amazing body. He sucked one of Seth's hard nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other, soft, needy moans leaving Seth's lips as he kissed lower and lower, tongue licking across Seth's well defined abdomen before his chin made contact with Seth's leaking erection. He smirked and flicked his eyes up to look at Seth as he pressed a hard, sucking kiss right to the swollen cock head, Seth's pre cum pooling on his tongue.

Seth's back arched up, forcing his hips further into Dean's mouth while a loud moan left his parted lips. His legs lifted up to sit on Dean's shoulders and squeeze around his head to force the older man to stay there. His brown eyes fluttered shut when he felt Dean's lips slide further down his already insistent cock. He could feel Dean's mouth sucking hard around his throbbing length, the tight vacuum around his cock made his hips push up desperately. "Fuck Dean."

Dean smirked around Seth's cock, his eyes looking up to see Seth thrown back completely against the bed as he let the pleasure overtake him. He moved his mouth up and down Seth's cock, sucking harder and harder each time he moved up and down. His hand had managed to sneak up between the younger man's strong thighs and he rolled Seth's heavy balls in between his fingers. He grinned around the thick length when he heard the loud, desperate moan that Seth let out. He was almost certain that the creepy neighbor he had was listening.

He sucked his cheeks in hard and bobbed his head up and down. His eyes looked up when he felt Seth's long fingers tangled deep in his short hair, his nails scratching at Dean's scalp. He couldn't contain the low moan that left his throat and vibrated along Seth's cock from the feeling. The hand that was tangled in his hair tightened considerably as his fingers rolled more urgently along Seth's balls and his cheeks sucked harder along his length. His other hand reached up to grab at Seth's pointed hip. He could feel Seth's hips trying to buck up into his mouth with a sense of urgency and he loosened the grip his mouth had around Seth's cock to allow the younger man to do what he wanted.

Barely a moment passed before Seth was rocking his hips up and down into Dean's mouth. Seth's fingers were tangled deep into his older lover's hair, his hands literally yanking Dean's head up and down while his hips rocked up to meet him half way. Seth groaned loudly. Dean had one of the best mouths he had ever had the privilege of shoving his cock inside of. His entire body shivered as Dean's short, half-bitten nails scratched at the outside of his thighs. He knew that there would be marks there but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

Seth could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he didn't have much time at all until he came. He tried to pull Dean's head off and away from his cock but as soon as he tried, Dean's lips clamped harder down around his cock while his fingers squeezed at his hips and pushed them so that they couldn't move. His hand was still tangled in Dean's hair, the short strands of blonde hair curled around his fingers as each suck brought him closer and closer. His eyes opened and he looked down. He moaned at the sight of Dean's dark blonde head just bobbing up and down, working his cock in the flawless way that he always did.

"Dean." He panted. He tried to sit up to watch Dean finish him off but found that he couldn't even do that. Not with the way those fingers were working his sack and that mouth. "Fuck." He let himself fall back against Dean's white sheet set, his head flopping onto the pillow as his back arched, forcing his cock deeper and deeper. He could feel it coming now. Just a few more sucks and he knew he'd be there. Dean was so fucking good at giving head. His breathing was so shallow now. His eyes slid shut and he pushed Dean's head all the way down just as he bucked his hips up for the hundredth time. "Oh, _fuck_ yes Dean!" He moaned so loudly that he knew Dean's neighbors would hear him as he shot his load inside of the older man's mouth.

He continued rocking his hips up and down a few more times before he came to a stop. His legs felt like jelly as they slid from around Dean's shoulders, landing with a dull thud on the bed. His brown eyes opened after a moment and he was pleasantly surprised to see Dean staring down from above. His eyes lost contact with those dreamy baby blues when he felt the wet tip of Dean's long, thick index finger rubbing at his puckered entrance. He felt the tip of Dean's index finger press inside of him and he couldn't help the shameless moan that left his mouth. He glanced down Dean's body and saw the older man's erection standing to attention, flat against his stomach as he pushed the index finger knuckle deep inside of Seth. "Dean."

Dean looked up and smirked at Seth. "Mm, your cum tastes so good Seth." He licked his lips and dropped down further so that he was almost in the same spot as before. "I might have to sample the other goods."

He pulled his index finger all the way out and moved his mouth forward towards his favourite place to be. His tongue poked out from his lips and licked around Seth's entrance, drawing a perfect wet circle with his tongue. Seth's moans made his lips curl into a grin. He licked a stripe across Seth's tight, little ass hole before he decided to just plunge his tongue straight in. Seth's ass pushed down onto his tongue as he plunged the pink muscle in further. He wiggled his tongue around inside of Seth, his left hand trying to hold Seth's hips steady while he pushed two slick fingers from his right hand inside of the younger man's ass.

"_Fuuuck!_" Seth was panting. His cock was stirring again and he reached down to lightly tug it.

Dean's tongue was doing wonders for him as it moved inside of his ass alongside the older man's two fat fingers. He could feel the digits curling around and working through his tight walls while Dean's tongue lapped at his overly sensitive hole. His other hand reached down and tangled into Dean's short hair just as the tip of a finger brushed his prostate. "DEAN" He moaned louder than his orgasm. He was fast approaching his second of the morning but he didn't want it just yet. He managed to pull Dean's head away from his ass and force the older man to sit up. Dean gave him an odd look. "I'm fuckin' ready for it!"

Dean grinned back down at him. He reached across Seth's slender, tanned body to grab the small bottle of lube that was sitting on the bedside table. He squirted a decent amount onto the palm of his hand, dropping the bottle back onto the small wooden table before he moved his hand down towards his pulsating erection. He worked the cool liquid up and down his length a few times, moaning Seth's name softly while he made sure he was sufficiently coated. He could feel Seth's long legs wrapping around his waist just as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.

He looked up at Seth who was sitting up on his elbows watching him, working his own cock slowly. He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth as he lined himself up with Seth's hole. He pushed the head in slowly, Seth's ass sucking the rest of his long, fat length inside with little to no resistance. He let out a low moan once he was completely sheathed inside of the tight heat. He body dropped down a little bit and he placed his hands on either side of Seth's head.

He pressed his lips against Seth's, groaning as Seth's beard scratched at his chin. Dean slowly pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in quickly. Seth let out a groan, his lips parting as Dean pushed his tongue inside of Seth's hot, wet mouth. His tongue tangled with Seth's, both eyes sliding shut while their bodies moved together. Seth wanted it slow this morning and Dean was going to give it to him that way. His hips slowly pulled almost all the way out before gently pushing back in. He felt Seth's hands reach up to grab at his shoulders, fingers curling around the muscle as their kiss intensified.

Dean pumped his hips in and out slowly, the amazing sensation of being connected to Seth in such an intimate way was almost overwhelming and made his stomach clench already. He tried to be gentle, tried to go slow while their tongues tangled and rolled together. He felt one of Seth's hands curl around the back of his head and he moaned slightly into the kiss when Seth's tongue pushed his own tongue back into his mouth. He liked it when Seth tried to dominate him like this. His hips snapped forward a little bit harder and a little bit faster as the bolt of arousal from their kiss shot through him. He swallowed Seth's moan while his hands scrunched the expensive sheets in his fists.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first to throw his head back and moan. Dean's blue eyes snapped open and he grinned at how wanton Seth looked. His hips started to pump in and out faster, the bed creaking from their combined weight while the smacking of their bodies colliding over and over again started to echo around the room. Dean grunted and angled his hips just slightly, causing Seth's fingers and legs to grip him so tightly he almost winced.

"Fuck!" Seth cursed loudly. His brown eyes opened and he looked up to see Dean already watching him, his attractive face tight with tension. He slid his fingers from Dean's shoulder and back of his head to grab at his arms. He curled his fingers around the bulging muscle and tightened his legs around Dean's waist. He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Dean let out a short laugh. His thrusts had picked up a little bit in speed but he was still going relatively slow. "You said you wanted it _slow_." He pushed all the way inside Seth and circled his hips around which made the younger man moan again. "But I'll give it to you hard if you want it hard."

"Fuck. _Pleasee _Dean." Seth was panting now.

Dean could see the needy look in his brown eyes as he gripped at Dean's biceps. He sat up slightly and pulled Seth's legs over his shoulders. His large hands grabbed at the front of the younger man's thighs as he readied himself. "You better be ready for this." Was all the warning Dean gave before he started to pound into the other man relentlessly.

The bed was creaking louder and louder while Dean thrusts his hips in and out of Seth harder and faster each time. The smack, smack, smack of their bodies colliding was still not loud enough to drown out Seth's moans. Dean's thrusts were shallow but hard. He could feel his stomach starting to do back flips and somersaults the harder and faster he worked his body. Seth's fingers grabbed at any part of his body that he could while their bodies collided over and over again. And again. In and out. Hard in, fast out. And again. Over and over again.

Seth's eyes were wide open while he took in the sight above him. Dean's eyes were locked firmly onto his, his facial expression almost a little intimidating and unchanging with every movement. Seth arched his back up slightly, forcing the older man's cock to slide in further and that was when Dean thrust in particularly hard. A white hot bolt of pleasure shot through Seth's entire body. "DEAN" He moaned loudly. Fuck this man was fantastic in bed.

Dean smirked as he watched Seth. He knew exactly where he'd hit and he repeated his motion again and again and again until Seth's eyes slid shut and he wrapped his hand around his cock. He let out a noise that was a mixture between a groan and a growl as he watched Seth pleasure himself while his other hand grabbed at his own hair. "Seth, fuck." He panted.

Seth's eyes opened and he looked up into Dean's blue eyes. His hand was pumping hard up and down on his slick, pre cum soaked cock, desperately trying to stay in time with Dean's thrusts that were only getting faster and a little more erratic. He started to push his hips down half way every time Dean thrust in, forcing that thick, fat cock deeper inside. He knew he was already close. The dull clenching in his stomach was nothing that he wasn't already aware of. "Dean, I'm gonna, I'm almost there."

"Me too babe. Me too." Dean said breathlessly. His thrusts were so hard and so fast that the bed was now smacking against the wall in a dangerous, almost violent way. His heart was beating so fast with every thrust in.

He sat back on his legs slightly and started thrusting in and out of Seth in a different way. He noticed the immediate change in volume and intensity of Seth's moans and it only spurred him on. His hips smacked hard against Seth's ass, his balls were pulling tight against his body. And then there was Seth. Seth's moans were changing octaves, turning falsetto as their bodies morphed into a sweaty, muscular mess. They were both so damn close. Dean just hoped that get could get Seth off again before he came.

Seth's vision was beginning to go blurry while he watched Dean. His hand was jerking his cock at an almost obscene pace as he tried to hurry up the inevitable. This pre release always felt so fucking good. The build up to the explosion. He tightened his legs closer to Dean's head and squeezed every muscle imaginable in his body as he finally squeezed his eyes shut, arched his back and literally screamed out "Dean" at the top of his lungs while he released his warm cum all over his hand and abdomen.

Dean let out a loud moan of his own. His hips continued powering in and out Seth, the force and speed picking up again as he pushed closer and closer to his own impending orgasm. He continued moving his hips in and out of Seth's tight heat, a large grin on his face before his eyes slid shut, thrusts going robotic and he released his load inside of Seth with a loud moan of the younger man's name. He continued rocking his hips back and forth a few times before he finally, reluctantly, pulled out and rolled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

He returned a few moments later with a wet towel. He climbed back onto the bed and cleaned Seth off before he did the same to himself. There was a small, innocent smile on Dean's face as he performed the almost mundane task. Once he was finished, he dropped the towel on the floor and rested on his side and looked at the younger man. "It's funny that this started with you having a little tantrum over losing."

"I think I've gotten better." Seth grinned. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at the older man through his lashes. "I think I handled losing the titles pretty well."

Dean smiled as he ran his hand over the delicate curve of Seth's tanned ass. "I was actually very impressed. I thought I was going to see the biggest bitch fit in history."

"I only didn't cause I knew you'd be there to fuck away the pain." Seth shot back instantly. He smiled when he felt Dean's body move closer to him. "I'm really glad you asked me to move in with you."

"So am I." Dean smiled. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Seth's head.

"I'm also really glad that I got to meet you too, ya know." The smile on Seth's face grew wider as he looked up at Dean. "The weird guy down at FCW who just used to watch me all the time."

Dean laughed. "I didn't used to watch you _all_ the time."

"That's just why I used to catch you just staring at me." Seth grinned. "I never thought that you'd be the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Dean just smiled at Seth's words. He realized long before Seth exactly how he felt about the younger man but to hear Seth say it was making his heart skip a beat. And while he didn't say the words that Dean was holding secret himself, he could see the emotion portrayed in Seth's brown eyes. "Enough of this romantic, sissy crap man. We have the rest of our lives to proclaim our love for each other." He laughed. "But we only have another day and a half to just fuck. Now come on. We haven't fucked on the kitchen bench yet."

Seth laughed as Dean pulled him from the bed and towards the kitchen. Nothing could ruin this and no one could ruin him and Dean.

**END**

**A/N:** so that's all folks! Little bit soft to finish off the porn rampage story haha Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/made this a favourite. Keep your eyes peeled for more of my stuff that will coming soon. GatesVengeance x


End file.
